Sleeping Somewhere cold
by Arthemis24
Summary: Reprise de la traduction d'Oxydation, Sleeping somewhere cold, à partir du chapitre 17
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Dark Cyan Star**

 **Couple: Harry Potter/ Harrison Malfoy - Voldemort**

 **Ancienne traductrice: Oxydation ( chap 1-16)**

 **Avertissement: il s'agit d'un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes passez votre chemin! Il s'agit également d'un UA.**

 **Résumé:** Lucius a des jumeaux. Voldemort demande le premier-né de ses serviteurs. Pensant que c'est un honneur Lucius donne à Voldemort l'enfant en bonne santé, Draco, qui est le jumeau le plus jeune. Harry grandit en mouton noir de la famille Malfoy et se lie d'amitié avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et le garçon-qui-a vécu, Neville. Finalement, il finit par être désavoué de la famille Malfoy. Les choses sont hors de contrôle quand Voldemort découvre qu'Harry est le premier-né. Il ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir Harry de son côté. Après tout, le rituel que Voldemort veut utiliser ne fonctionnera pas sans Harry. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut aspirer la magie des enfants une fois qu'ils sont en âge.

Note: Cette traduction est ma première et elle n'aurait jamais été possible sans ObscurObsession, alors pensez à ériger une statue en son honneur, elle a d'ailleurs eu la gentillesse de corriger les quelques fautes présente, alors encore merci à toi ObscurObsession!

J'accepterai avec reconnaissance chacune des remarques pertinentes, je vous demande simplement de ne pas voir tout en noir car cela pourrait décourager au lieu de motiver et avec politesse s'il vous plait! J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez!

 **Chapitre 17 : N'essayez pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas cassé.**

« Père »

Lucius Malefoy paraissait juste aussi fier et sophistiqué qu'à son habitude, même dans une cave sombre. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses omoplates, aussi bien coiffé qu'à l'accoutumé. Avec la lumière de leurs baguettes, ses bagues scintillaient vivement. Autour de son cou, un masque de Mangemort pendait, abandonné. Le seul problème il était dans une boîte en verre. Son visage n'était rien d'autre qu'une expression détendue, lâche - presque comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon.

Les cris se répandirent dans la grotte, certains confus, d'autres outragés.

« Il est entrain de jouer avec vous Harrison » Snape était venu derrière lui, plaçant une main hésitante sur son épaule.

« Je sais ça ! » Un membre de l'ordre cria de joie, montrant le chef de la famille Malfoy.

« Il est un Mangemort cruel, ordure, pathétique. Et puis l'enfer se déchaîna. Fol Œil dont la main avait trépidé tout le long, frappa en premier  
Il jeta des sorts réellement cruel et des sortilèges sur les Mangemorts, caquetant de joie quand ils les essuyèrent. Les Mangemorts prirent la politique de la défensive, ripostant néanmoins tout aussi malicieusement. Tout autour d'eux, des sorts étaient lancés et l'un d'eux passa même devant Harry.

Le sortilège lui brûla la peau du cou, mais il ne tressaillit pas. Son attention était sur son père. Tellement sans vie ... tellement ... Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant fixement. Il était vaguement conscient du fait que Voldemort essayait de maîtriser la situation, son regard sur Fol Œil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuerait probablement l'ex-Auror juste par plaisir. Quel meilleur moment pour l'avoir que maintenant?

Harry se tourna vers Snape, qui se trouvait éloigné de l'épicentre des duellistes. « Il n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas Lucius. » Le maître des potions le fixa d'un long regard et étudia ensuite Lucius. Harry avait un goût amer dans la bouche. « Et s'il n'a même pas mon père, et si ... » il s'arrêta, regardant par-dessus son épaule la grande bataille derrière lui. « Et s'il avait planifié tout ça et qu'il jouait sur ma capacité de Voir et de tout planifier? »

« Vous pensez qu'il a tout mis en place pour prendre possession de vous? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Ou est-ce qu'il met juste des mannequins, pour m'attirer quelque part? » se demandait Harry. « Pour me narguer. » Ignorant le combat, Harry continua plus bas dans le tunnel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un tas d'idiots qui le suivaient, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça.

Le professeur Rogue suivait à ses côtés. Il n'omit aucune objection au fait de poursuivre en laissant les autres derrière. Harry était plus que conscient de l'insatisfaction de Rogue à l'égard des sorciers de combat. « Vous n'en avez pas fini avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas Professeur? » Demanda Harry, tournant brusquement le long du tunnel. Rogue émit un son de désaccord dans sa gorge, faisant sourire Harry. Il pouvait entendre des sorciers les suivre, craignant d'être laissés en infériorité numérique. Autant ils méprisaient Harrison Malfoy, autant ils savaient qu'il était quelqu'un qui pourrait s'opposer à Lord Voldemort.

Se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'œil d'Harry se crispa alors qu'il les voyait encore se battre ... mobile cette fois. Fol Œil crachait de colère, son œil humain plein de rage de voir des Mangemorts marcher si librement devant lui. Et les malédictions qu'il lançait n'étaient pas exactement blanches et imprécises.

Sans regarder où il allait, le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous lui. « Harrison! » Rogue essaya de le rejoindre, mais il était déjà trop tard. Criant, Harry tomba dans la fosse profonde, son corps en spirale sur une lame métallique. Rejetant sa tête, il regarda le sol qui s'était ouvert si facilement, claquer avec un «bang» fort. Personne n'avait été capable de sauter après lui.

Calmant ses émotions déchainées, il permit à la lame de l'emmener à des profondeurs ci-dessous.

 **-SSC-**

Ils étaient tous des lâches. Chacun d'entre eux.

Snape ricana alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du sol qui venait de s'ouvrir brusquement. Le silence filtrait à travers le tunnel récemment bruyant alors qu'ils se regardaient tous stupidement.

«Imbéciles», murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres doucement et dangereusement. Snape se raidit à la voix, sachant très bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait lancer un _Crucio_ quelqu'un.

"Bon débarras", marmonna un membre de l'Ordre.

Black grogna, se tournant vers celui qui avait parlé contre Harrison. "C'est mon cousin, espèce d'idiot." Le maudit loup-garou asséna "Tu ferais mieux de te taire."

Cela avait été impressionnant de voir Harrison au travail quand les Mangemorts étaient arrivés. Pour être un maître Occlumens, il était capable de bloquer la magie de vision qu'utilisait Harrison, mais c'était difficile. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle magie de quelqu'un hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore. Le garçon était d'une grande puissance, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Et il avait beaucoup mûri du petit garçon incertain qu'il avait vu ces derniers mois à un jeune homme, luttant pour trouver son équilibre.

Albus était plus que désireux d'avoir le Voyant dans le camp de la lumière, même s'il semblait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Sans compter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le garçon semblaient ... proches. Si cela avait été un autre qui avait tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'entrée de la caverne, suggérant de s'associer au camp opposé pour une mission, Séverus était certain que ce sorcier aurait été abattu avec un Avada Kedavra. Mais pas Harrison Malfoy. Au lieu d'être traité froidement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été bercé contre la poitrine de l'homme après s'être presque effondré dans la chambre du Voyant que le Démon de la Mort avait fait. Et après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait placé un bouclier de protection de la vie privée, un bouclier que même Fol Œil ne pouvait voir, Séverus était assez observateur pour s'être rendu compte que les deux partis semblaient terriblement embêtés.

Et puis Harrison avait caché un médaillon d'aspect ancien sous ses robes, un médaillon qui avait clairement un élégant "S" sculpté sur le devant en émeraudes.

Il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que c'était un héritage de Serpentard. Et il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un descendant de la famille Serpentard.

Il y avait quelque chose sous la surface, quelque chose que Séverus désirait savoir. Il n'était pas assez fort pour exécuter la Légilimencie sur un Voyant et Harrison n'avait pas de bons amis qu'il pouvait séparer pour trouver les réponses. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait découvrir par lui-même. Ce qu'il ferait de l'information une fois qu'il l'aurait découvert était encore incertain.

Harrison était-il déjà du côté des ténèbres, comme son père? Ou était-il plus que des connaissances avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou encore quelque chose de plus profond? Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Harrison portait un héritage de Serpentard autour de son cou. Et enfin, mais certainement pas le moindre, qu'y avait-il à propos d'Harry qui poussait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se plier à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même? Se mettant en arrière-plan, permettant à Harrison de mener, s'inclinant moqueusement à l'entrée de la caverne; tout indiquait l'indulgence. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était _jamais_ indulgent.

«Laisse tomber, Black, la raison de notre mission est partie, ton petit 'cousin' aura sa tête coupée comme le reste des Voyants, rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dis à Albus que nous n'avons pas eu de chance. » Snape regarda la veine de Black pulser dans son cou. C'était plutôt amusant de voir un autre membre de l'Ordre, qui avait récemment frémi de plaisir à la magie de Harrison, se targuer lorsque la source de sa peur n'était plus là.

Avant que Black ne puisse aboyer des insultes, il y eut un rire à glacer le sang résonna dans la grotte.

D'après les expressions d'autrui, il était clair que leurs cheveux étaient aussi bien dressés sur leurs têtes que sur les siens. Le rire était étrange, doux et dangereux. Il refroidit tout le monde présent. Des ombres, le Seigneur des ténèbres pénétra à moitié dans le champ de lumière que produisaient leurs baguettes. Snape déglutit, s'efforçant de demeurer stoïque.

D'autres prétendraient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était exceptionnellement beau et séduisant avec ses traits anguleux et sa physionomie artistique, mais Séverus n'était pas d'accord. Harrison Malfoy était beau et séduisant quand il n'utilisait pas sa magie mortelle de Voyant. Lord Voldemort était instable, pas beau. L'apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une idée fausse. Il _voulait_ que ses ennemis, même ses partisans, le trouvent beau. Et lorsqu' ils étaient étourdis ou charmés, c'est alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres répandait le sang.

Le voyant maintenant, caché partiellement dans l'ombre, la conclusion de Rogue n'était que prouvée. Les yeux rubis semblaient briller et sa bouche était tordue d'une humeur malveillante.

"Oh, mon cher garçon ..." murmura-t-il. Ses doigts longs et pâles caressaient sa baguette avec amour. « J'ai bien peur que maintenant que ton " chef " n'ait disparu, que ton médiateur ne se soit volatiliser, que tu ne…. _reviendras pas en arrière_ comme tu l'as dit. » L'Ordre se raidit, reculant d'un pas alors qu'ils sentaient la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'enrouler autour de leurs gorges en admonestation.

Et ensuite tout se détériora.

Les Mangemorts prirent les mots de leur Maître comme le signal du début des festivités. Avec vengeance, ils bondirent sur l'Ordre animés par une folie meurtrière. Ayant autant le titre de Mangemort que de membre de l'Ordre, Snape fut exclu de la plupart des attaques. A la place ses yeux étaient rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le puissant sorcier était de nouveau dans l'ombre, enroulant sa magie autour de la trappe sur laquelle Harrison avait disparu. De ce que Rogue pouvait voir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas plus de chance.

Avec un sifflement furieux, sa magie se répandit dans la caverne. « Retraite », grogna Maugrey Fol Œil, son œil magique roulant dans son crâne. Snape ricana à la vue. L'ex-Auror avait quelques Mangemorts liés et en lévitation, prêts à être expédié au Ministère, mais la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'enroula furieusement autour de Fol Œil et mit hors de sa portée les Mangemorts liés.

Snape hésita, regardant Black et Lupin faire la même chose. Ils se regardèrent et se contraignirent à se retirer avec le reste de l'Ordre. Il était venu avec l'Ordre. Devrait-il partir avec l'Ordre ou se mêler aux Mangemorts et observer comment tout cela a fonctionné?

« Part Séverus, » la voix sifflante devint profondément serpentine, signalant facilement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère. Son regard se porta sur la grande silhouette. Le regard sanguinolent n'était pas dirigé vers lui, mais vers la trappe. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux. »

Il savait quand insister et quand ne pas le faire. Avec un dernier regard sur les yeux rougeoyant à travers les masques métalliques du Mangemort, Séverus enjamba le cadavre d'un membre de l'Ordre.

 **-SSC-**

Se tenant droit, il observait son environnement. Il était debout sur des os qui craquaient et cassaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Tout était sombre sauf le plan d'eau en face de lui. Il brillait métalliquement dans l'environnement sombre, se reflétant sur les hautes parois rocheuses. Le plafond était trop haut pour qu'il puisse voir où cela s'arrêtait, mais il savait qu'il était au-dessous du niveau de la mer. Son souffle était visible et les flaques d'eau près des crânes étaient gelées par la glace.

Curieusement, Harrison trouvait cette scène magnifique.

Bien sûr, la seule chose qui ruinait la vue était les Mimes. Leurs yeux sans vie suivaient ses mouvements dans le noir et leurs visages haletants apparaissaient comme des fantômes dans l'ombre. Ils n'attaquaient pas, l'observant seulement, moqueusement. Il pouvait voir le gant blanc qu'ils portaient, sachant que l'autre était noir et caché dans l'obscurité. Leurs robes pourpres étaient quelque peu visibles, mais il ne les regardait pas trop longtemps.

Ce sur quoi il se concentrait était le petit bateau branlant posé dans le plan d'eau. A l'intérieur, il y avait un Mime tenant une rame. Avec une main gantée de noir, il fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Sachant qu'au bout du bassin se tenait à la fois son père et Octavio, Harry s'approcha du bateau. Le canot était fait en bois rugueux susceptible de lui entailler la peau mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas et entra quand même. Comme prédit, ses mains avaient été coupées laissant échapper du sang.

Serrant la mâchoire, Harry s'assit calmement, ses mains repliées sur ses genoux, observant le Mime se mettre à ramer sur le plan d'eau. Des yeux verts brillants regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule du Mime pour voir leur destination. Il vit une sorte d'île dans le milieu de l'eau métallique. Ce n'était pas loin, environ deux minutes si le Mime continuait à la vitesse actuelle.

Portant son attention sur le corps sans vie devant lui, Harry étudia le visage qui lui souriait. Le Mime était une femme avec une coupe de cheveux masculine. L'âge était indescriptible alors qu'elle ramait le petit bateau vers l'autre extrémité du lac, étang, peu importe ce que c'était. Elle semblait être à la fin de son adolescence, au début de la vingtaine. Les yeux sombres qui le regardaient étaient absents de toute vie, de toute reconnaissance de ce qu'elle était avant d'être le Mime de son Maître.

Les démons de la mort mangeaient l'intérieur de leur victime, principalement le sang, mais parfois ils jouissaient de quelques organes à l'intérieur de la cavité corporelle. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils savaient préserver la fraîcheur du corps et tirer les ficelles. D'une certaine façon, les démons de la mort étaient capables de préserver l'esprit de la victime, permettant à leur marionnette de bouger et de lancer de la magie. Sur leurs ordres bien sûr.

C'était trop complexe pour qu'Harry essaie de vraiment comprendre. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres sur les démons de la mort.

Respirant lourdement, il ferma les yeux et écouta l'accalmie de l'eau contre le bateau. Son sourire commençait à le troubler.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à la chambre d'à côté dans la grotte. Toutes ces têtes de voyants perdues. Il savait que les démons de la mort travaillaient pour le Destin et que les Voyants travaillaient contre le Destin - simplement par le fait de voir dans le futur et d'avoir la possibilité de changer le cours de Destin. Mais il n'avait jamais su que la haine que les Démons de la mort avaient pour les voyants était si élevée, qu'on les traquait personnellement comme un tueur en série.

Il devait y avoir plus à la haine d'Octavio pour les voyants, quelque chose d'autre que la rivalité habituelle entre démons de la mort et Voyants. _Il était bien plus qu'un simple visage peint._

Les yeux s'ouvrant brusquement, Harry tangua en avant alors que le bateau heurtait la terre. Instantanément, son don de voyant fut étouffé par l'émotion lourde présente. Il y avait la solitude intense, la cruauté et la haine de soi. La solitude l'emportait sur toute émotion qu'Harry n'avait jamais ressentie. Et c'était encore plus surprenant de savoir que ça ne venait pas de son père, mais d'Octavio.

En sortant du bateau, Harry trébucha sur le sol dur. Il semblait être composé de boue et de pierre. Rien de très confortable à vivre et il savait que _ça_ devait être le domaine d'Octavio.

Continuant d'avancer, laissant le Mime immobile dans le bateau, Harry ramena son attention sur l'environnement. C'était une atmosphère étrange. Des objets aléatoires avaient été éparpillés à travers l'île. Dans le coin le plus éloigné, il semblait y avoir une autre caverne creusée dans le mur. À l'intérieur, il y avait une lumière allumée, révélant un canapé et un grand bureau avec plusieurs gros volumes et des livres disséminés. Mais quelque chose disait à Harry que son père et Octavio étaient là.

Regardant ailleurs que vers la petite habitation, il observa la pile de cadavres jetés. Les corps étaient habillés de robes pourpres et du costume habituel de Mime; des soldats visiblement brisés ou inutiles pour Octavio. Sur le côté, il y avait une table d'opération. L'éclat métallique de la table se reflétait sur les petites bougies éparpillées autour de l'île. Des ustensiles propres et stérilisés avaient été soigneusement disposés à côté de la table, prêts à être réutilisés.

Harry frissonna, sentant un écho de douleur dans la demeure. Était-ce là où Octave avait consommé ses victimes? Où il a expérimenté? Partout où il se tournait, il pouvait sentir l'émotion écrasante de la haine et de la solitude.

Et puis il le vit.

Lucius Malfoy, il n'était pas un Mime. Mais il était dans un sale état. Les cheveux blonds étaient noués avec de la graisse et de la boue. Son habituelle peau pâle était dégoûtante, tachée de sang séché et de saleté. Mais ces yeux pointus de mercure avaient toujours la même intensité et ils étaient dirigés vers lui.

« Père, » Harry fit un pas de plus. Les yeux de Lucius le regardèrent s'approcher, un gros froncement de sourcils sur son visage, avec une expression quasi _désapprobatrice_. Lucius secoua la tête, sa main appuyée contre le verre, regardant Harry avec un léger désespoir.

« Jolie petite poupée, n'est-ce pas? » Une voix respira dans son oreille. Harry resta tourné vers l'avant, se sentant légèrement écœuré par les émotions d'Octavio. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne les avait pas ressenties avant, au bal pour son anniversaire par exemple. Peut-être ne se concentrait-il pas assez sur Octavio ou peut-être que c'était à cause de l'avertissement de Pythia qu'il accordait plus d'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry devait placer un petit bouclier afin de dissimuler le poids des émotions.

« Mais _pas_ aussi jolie que toi, mon petit voyant » Les lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de son oreille et Harry recula d'un pas, se tournant vers Octavio.

Les cheveux roux, les yeux et les dessins sur son visage blanc étaient pourpres. Tout était rouge foncé aujourd'hui. « Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais le grenat, c'est une occasion spéciale. » Octavio sourit, révélant ses dents pointues. "Hm." Il fredonna, se rapprochant. « Tu as l'air un peu ... impressionnable, mon petit voyant, dis-moi que tu n'as pas perdu tout ce _cran_ que j'aime tant."

« Non, » Harry leva le menton, fixant le démon de la mort dans les yeux. « J'ai juste du mal à te regarder après tout ce que tu as fait. »

Octavio fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux mots d'Harry. « Ce que j'ai fait? » Ses lèvres peintes écarlates se tordirent vers le haut. « Oh », il eut un petit rire. « Tu dois avoir vu La Salle des Voyants » Octavio agrémenta son petit discours d'un clin d'œil. « Je l'ai nommé moi-même, je pense que tu peux être honoré de mes efforts. » Octavio se pencha pour être au niveau des yeux avec Harry. Il tendit les mains, les paumes ouvertes, et fit un geste carré qui ressemblait à un cadre. « J'ai un cadre en or pour un dernier Voyant, le Voyant que je rêve d'avoir depuis longtemps maintenant. »

« Laissez-moi deviner », la voix d'Harry résonna brusquement « Pythia Zabini ». Il se souvint de la vision sa mort et espéra qu'il pourrait l'arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre avant que cela n'arrive.

Octavio se renversa en battant des mains devant son visage. « Tu es bon dans ce domaine, Harrison Regulus. » Harry lança un regard en coin à son père. L'homme était attentif et rigide. « Tu m'amuses beaucoup, et _tu_ ne me sous-estimes pas comme tout autre sorcier et humain l'a fait auparavant. » Les oreilles d'Harry s'énervèrent à la déclaration. Certes, il avait déjà entendu ça, qu'il ne sous-estimait pas Octavio, mais maintenant - maintenant, cela sonnait comme s'il parlait avec une émotion sous-jacente. Amertume.

« Je ne sais pas, » Harry reporta son attention sur un Octavio souriant. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez enfermé mon père comme un ... animal. » Plus comme un mannequin, mais Harry ne comparerait rien à une poupée ou une marionnette autour d'Octavio. L'homme voulait qu'il le perçoive ainsi.

«Ne sois pas si agacé, Harrison, cela ne convient pas à ton joli petit visage. » Des doigts froids lui tapotèrent le menton.

 _Un garçon frissonna contre le mur, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le petit garçon leva les yeux, révélant des yeux bleus surprenants qui semblaient presque blancs. De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, étalant le sang écarlate sur son visage. "S'il vous plaît père, non!" Le petit enfant tressaillit quand une ceinture tomba sur lui._

Harry haleta à bout de souffle à fin de la vision. Il savait que c'était Octavio dans sa jeunesse, ou peut-être l'abuseur. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi? De mon père? » Octavio sourit, tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Il les tenait sèchement, apparemment capable d'exécuter des choses telles que les _caresses_.

« Je _te_ veux, ta tête est trop précieuse pour être accrochée à un vieux mur abandonné, Harrison Regulus. » Les doigts lui _caressèrent_ les cheveux plus forts. « Non, je veux que tu sois mon assistant personnel. Vraiment, pas un Mime, mon beau Voyant, un assistant. »

« Un assistant? » Demanda Harry douteux. « Et quelle est la différence entre un Mime et un assistant? »

La main dans ses cheveux partit alors qu'Octavio l'enroula sous son menton. Souriant, le démon interrogea Harry. «Un mime est ma victime, mon armée, ma nourriture, toi, mon assistant, tu seras toujours intact, capable de penser par toi-même et de m'aider ... avec les choses. » Il lui donna un sourire suggestif. « Penses-y, un Voyant à mes côtés, je dois devenir fou. »

« Peut-être. » commenta Harry d'un ton grincheux. « Qu'allez-vous faire de mon père alors? »

«Dis-moi, mon beau, veux-tu rester avec Lucius pour toujours ou veux-tu ne plus jamais le revoir? » Harry serra la mâchoire, détestant qu'Octavio lui donne un sourire amusé, un sourire entendu.

« Ai-je le choix? »

« Tu as _toujours_ le choix. »

Levant un sourcil, il ressemblait à son père. C'était une question piège. Voulait-il rester avec Lucius pour toujours? Ou ne plus le revoir? Évidemment, Octavio tuerait Lucius pour la deuxième option mais pour la première option, Harry ne savait pas si c'était positif ou négatif. « Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à choisir maintenant, nous avons _des choses_ à faire avant de décider de son sort. » Se méfiant de l'expression sadique d'Octavio, Harry sortit sa magie à découvert.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire autour d'un démon de la mort.

« Tsk » fit Octovio doucement, les yeux rubis brillant de joie. Avant qu'Harry puisse enregistrer ce qui s'était passé, il était à plat sur le dos, immobile. Ses muscles étaient paralysés et il ne pouvait même pas bouger les yeux. « Tu te souviens de ton anniversaire, j'ai mordu ton petit cou? » Oui il l'avait fait. Cela avait été incroyablement douloureux. « En te mordant, je peux maintenant jouer avec toi comme je veux. » Des mains froides jaillirent et attrapèrent son corps, le portant comme une mariée.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Il était prisonnier dans son propre corps, tout cela à cause d'une vieille morsure d'un démon de la mort. Sa magie était en sommeil, il n'y avait même pas une lueur d'espoir. « Avant de devenir mon assistant, il y a quelques ajustements à faire. » Statufié, Harry regarda alors qu'il était allongé sur la table d'opération, la surface froide refroidissant son petit corps. « Tu vois, » recommença Octavio en enfilant des gants de latex.

La peur jaillit dans la poitrine d'Harry alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre les liens invisibles que le démon lui avait placés. Mais tout dans son corps restait lâche alors qu'il regardait le plafond. «Tu vois, j'aime que mes serviteurs soient ... silencieux, je n'aime pas quand les gens me répondent, ça fait un tel bordel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Un scalpel scintillait dans la faible lumière, serré dans le poing d'Octavio. « Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas ajuster ta tête ... juste un peu... » les doigts tournèrent sa tête en direction de son père.

Homme sadique.

Harry fut forcé de regarder le visage bouleversé de son père. Lucius avait toujours les mains collées contre le verre, essayant probablement en vain de le briser avec sa magie sans baguette. « Tu seras si joli sans voix, mon voyant. » Le scalpel descendit et trancha sa marque Seer. Harry sentit la peau s'ouvrir, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Peut-être que c'était un effet secondaire d'être lié et apparemment drogué sous l'emprise du Démon. « Tu devras t'exprimer à travers ces jolis yeux verts. »

Lucius avait l'air vert alors qu'il baissait la tête d'Harry.

Octavio plaça sa main sur la tête d'Harry, se calant pour atteindre le creux du cou d'Harry.

 _Harry était assis à côté du garçon qui avait pleuré lors de sa vision précédente. Il était plus que certain que c'était le jeune Octavio. Le garçon était très petit et douloureusement mince. Il était difficile de dire son âge, peut-être au début de son adolescence. Octavio était assis sur un banc du parc, regardant un groupe de personnes le dépasser. Cela ressemblait à un environnement moldu car il n'y avait pas de robes ou de baguettes. Harry étudia le jeune Octavio, s'intéressant particulièrement à son apparence réelle._

 _Cheveux bruns chocolat et yeux bleus presque blancs. Il était adorable._

 _Le garçon balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, clignant des yeux alors qu'il regardait un groupe d'artistes sur le trottoir. Harry observa l'intérêt paresseux d'Octavio et se retourna pour voir ce que le garçon regardait. Son cœur fit un bruit sourd alors qu'il regardait deux mimes travaillant dans la rue; leurs visages d'un blanc coutumier avec un maquillage épais. Les hommes et les femmes qui passaient par là se détournèrent, pas du tout amusés, si ce n'est que_ _quelque peu effrayés. Les mimes avaient juste froncé les sourcils et avaient fait signe avec leurs mains les uns aux autres._

 _«Des créatures intelligentes», murmura une voix dans l'oreille d'Octavio. Harry se tourna pour étudier un homme grand et adulte, lorgnant dans l'oreille d'Octavio. Le garçon s'était raidi et le sentiment de peur était dense. « Ils se cachent derrière un masque, aucune émotion ne doit s'infiltrer. » L'homme avait des yeux bruns vifs et quand il se tourna pour regarder les mimes, Harry vit une marque de Voyant sur sa joue. « Aucune ... faiblesse. »_

 _Debout, Harry se tenait devant eux, voulant voir mieux._

 _Les jambes d'Octavio avaient cessé de se balancer et il regarda devant lui dans un tunnel comme une vision. Le Voyant eut un petit rire profond, touchant les cheveux d'Octavio. « Les émotions sont ce qui contrôle nos vies, elles sont si puissantes ... Une émotion chimiquement négative et tu auras un suicide, un meurtre, une dépression. » Harry était captivé par la scène devant lui. Octavio a dû connaître le Voyant et vice versa pour dégager une telle peur._

 _« Votre père a tué mon amour. » La voix du Voyant était amère alors qu'il donnait une lueur à l'enfant. « Il l'a mangée. » Octavio gémit, agrippant le banc avec des jointures blanches. « Vous les démons sont des créatures viles. » La main caressait les cheveux d'Octavio. « Mais je ne te ferai pas de mal, ce n'est pas ta faute après tout. » Octavio s'affaissa de soulagement dans ses épaules. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas jouer avec ta famille, avec ton père. » Se redressant, le Voyant donna un sourire malade à Octavio. « Vous comprendrez alors, que les Voyants sont les créatures supérieures. Et cette émotion est notre faiblesse. »_

 _Et puis le Voyant disparu._

 _Donnant un dernier coup d'œil aux mimes, Octavio se leva et courut à la maison._

Harry respira rageusement quand il sentit le scalpel ouvrir sa gorge comme du beurre. Il ne pouvait rien sentir, mais à en juger par l'expression malade de son père, il savait que c'était mauvais signe. « La boîte vocale est considérée comme le larynx. Si je falsifie et coupe quelques cordes et cartilages, tu seras prêt pour mon rôle d'assistant. »

 _Debout là, Harry respira la peur et la confusion. L'habituelle chaleur familiale s'était transformée en acide._

 _Les yeux verts étaient fixés sur le jeune Octavio, sentant l'angoisse émotionnelle venant de la jeunesse. Tombant à genoux, Harry essaya de prendre des respirations apaisantes, la douleur l'accablant trop. Malgré l'impact d'une telle douleur, le petit garçon ne montra aucune larme, son corps resta figé, rigide. Des yeux blanc-bleu fixaient la scène devant lui._

 _Sa mère avait un nœud coulant autour du cou, ses pieds délicats se balançant doucement en plein air._

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les sentiments accablants, les émotions, c'étaient bien trop pour un Voyant; en particulier un voyant sans barrière. Octavio était un individu perturbé parce qu'il avait été altéré par un Voyant dans son enfance. Pas étonnant qu'il les déteste tellement. Le scalpel trancha quelque chose dans sa gorge. Ça aurait pu être un morceau de peau épaisse, ou peut-être du cartilage, quoi que ce soit, son père se détourna à nouveau.

« Dommage que tu aies une cicatrice, ta peau est si parfaite ... »

Octavio avait des cicatrices. Des cicatrices profondes et émotionnelles.

 _Il était de retour dans une autre vision, fixant le mime à nouveau. Mais cette fois, l'Octavio à côté de lui n'était plus un jeune enfant, mais un jeune adulte. Ses yeux étaient vides, fixant l'interprète de l'autre côté de la rue. Assis à côté de lui, Harry savait des choses sur lui que personne d'autre ne saurait. Pour les passants, ils voyaient un garçon solitaire ou un jeune homme pensif. Ils avaient raison, mais ils ne faisaient que gratter la surface. Harry sentit le rejet chez Octavio, il pouvait sentir les blessures et les contusions douloureuses sur son corps causées par les coups de son père. Et il pouvait sentir la confusion d'Octavio qui venait de tuer son père et le sentiment de réussite pour avoir échappé à son enfer._

 _Leur famille avait déjà été heureuse, mais à cause du Voyant, ils avaient été transformés en une famille brisée. Tout au long de la vie d'Octavio, à cause du Voyant, personne ne l'a jamais accepté. Ils le voyaient comme un monstre, quelqu'un indigne d'acceptation et d'amour. Sa mère, qui avait été la lumière de sa vie, s'était pendue après avoir été affectée par les pouvoirs du Voyant. Et l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père, avait transformé son affection en violence. Harry pouvait sentir les pensées du jeune Démon. Personne ne l'accepterait. Personne._

 _« Les émotions sont faibles », murmura Octavio en regardant le mime. « Mais derrière un masque ... personne ne les verra jamais. »_

 _Restant sur le banc, Harry regarda Octavio se lever et se diriger vers le mime. Quelque chose en lui se brisa ce jour-là, le transformant en l'homme fou qu'il était aujourd'hui._

Était-ce peut-être sa capacité grandissante qui lui avait fait voir tant d'Octavio? Ou était-ce juste à cause de la proximité? Harry espérait que c'était la première option.

Les voyants étaient des créatures puissantes, celui de la vie d'Octavio en était un bon exemple. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de mauvais dans ce que le voyant avait fait à la famille d'Octavio, simplement parce qu'il ferait la même chose si un être cher était tué. Mais il pensait qu'Octavio n'était pas celui qui aurait dû être affecté. En grandissant avec le rejet et la violence, Octavio n'avait jamais connu l'acceptation.

Et c'était sa faiblesse.

Sentant quelque chose en lui grandir, la main d'Harry jaillit et s'enroula autour du poignet d'Octavio. Les yeux verts se détournèrent de son père vers le regard surpris d'Octavio. Et avec un cœur lourd, Harry versa de l'émotion à Octavio. Une émotion que l'homme ne s'était jamais rappelée. Une émotion qu'il ne relierait jamais à un voyant.

L'amour. L'amour d'une mère, la mère d'Octavio. Et avec l'amour, il adjoint l'acceptation chaleureuse, l'affection et l'approbation.

Les yeux d'Octavio perdirent leur folie, leur masque et s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Harry s'accrocha au poignet même après qu'Octavio ait essayé de s'éloigner brusquement. Les instruments autour d'eux s'effondrèrent sur le sol alors qu'Octavio essayait de reculer, loin d'Harry. Et puis il se calma quand Harry repoussa le sentiment de solitude et d'isolement. Il était si épais et emballé à l'intérieur d'Octavio qu'il a fallu une grande impulsion pour tout enlever.

Harry n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de similaire à Octavio auparavant. Cela le rendait presque certain que le Voyant avait planté des graines d'émotion sombres à l'intérieur du Démon de la Mort. Et ces graines sombres avaient poussé à l'intérieur de leur victime, déchirant sa santé mentale.

En sueur et en tremblant, Harry dissipa les émotions sombres, répandant de la lumière et des émotions neutres sur les espaces vides après que les sentiments sinistres aient laissé des trous. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il effacerait les émotions sombres d'un individu. Il avait toujours imaginé déverser des émotions inquiétantes sur quelqu'un, les laissant s'effondrer de faiblesse. Donner de la lumière si librement, lui donnait un arrière-goût désagréable. Ce n'était pas la chose qu'il préférait faire, mais pour une raison étrange, il se sentait comme s'il _devait_ le faire pour Octavio; malgré le fait qu'il ne devait rien à l'homme.

Après avoir nettoyé toutes les émotions ensemencées que le Voyant avait laissées à l'intérieur d'Octavio, Harry s'effondra subissant le contrecoup. Ce qu'il avait fait n'affecterait pas beaucoup la personnalité d'Octavio. L'homme porterait encore les cicatrices émotionnelles et aurait encore légèrement la même personnalité. Mais cette fois-ci, il pourrait être un peu moins fou sans les semis que le Voyant avait plantés.

Après cela, Harry jura qu'il pratiquerait une certaine dose de magie de Voyant sombre. Egh. C'était beaucoup trop _lumineux_. Il avait une idée sur le sujet de sa prochaine expérimentation. Dépression. Et des graines. Ou des Graines. Il les appellerait des Graines. Regarder dans l'âme et l'aura troublée d'Octavio lui donna beaucoup d'idées pour son ennemi.

Octavio frissonna à côté de lui, le fixant avec trop d'émotions. Cela lui donna mal à la tête. – « Sors », murmura Octavio en agitant la main en direction de Lucius. La cage de verre disparu. « Sortez. » dit-il plus férocement, tournant le dos et revenant dans sa demeure. Harry était trop faible pour se relever.

Il sentit son père se précipiter vers lui et tout devint noir.

 **-SSC-**

« Harrison ... »

Harry respira.

« Harrison, » quelqu'un le secoua doucement. Merlin. Il a sauvé le sombre crétin et il osait le _réveiller_. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il leva une main et frappa la main. "Harrison, mon chéri." C'était la voix de sa mère maintenant. « Tu dois te réveiller et parler. »

L'odeur des lilas et tous les autres types d'auras le rendaient conscient que ses parents n'étaient pas seuls ici.

Quelque chose de froid sondait son cou endolori. Maintenant qu'il était éveillé et conscient, il pouvait sentir à quel point... sa gorge était enflammée. C'était difficile d'avaler, plus que difficile. Et ça brûlait. Clignant des yeux, il vit une poignée de gens le regarder. Son père, qui était encore sale, sa mère, un Guérisseur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. «Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez parler, j'ai besoin de voir si j'ai suffisamment réparé votre larynx.

Les doigts d'Harry s'aventurèrent jusqu'à sa joue, sentant les blessures qu'Octavio lui infligea sur la marque de Voyant. C'était déjà guéri.

Une main attrapa la sienne, la serrant. Narcissa lui sourit chaleureusement, repoussant ses cheveux. « Allons, mon chéri, ne peux-tu pas parler? » Elle semblait incertaine mais il y avait plus que cela. Son visage était peu profond et légèrement gris. Les doigts qui le tenaient étaient incroyablement fins et fragiles.

Pressant ses lèvres ensemble, il leva les yeux au plafond, rassemblant le courage de briser la brûlure à sa gorge. Sa main libre dansait jusqu'à sa gorge, avec l'intention de la sentir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrachée par de longs doigts. « Ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées, » conseilla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le guérisseur haussa les épaules, brandissant sa baguette et quelques instruments d'argent. « J'ai encore besoin de le fermer. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tira la main d'Harry, attirant l'attention sur lui. « _Commence lentement, petit. Le fourchelang est beaucoup plus facile pour la gorge que la langue humaine._ » Le bras d'Harry était tendu dans la poigne de Voldemort et il tomba mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'avait pas de force. Bien sûr, personne ici ne le saurait, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _là-bas_. Son père y était, admettons, mais Lucius ne comprendrait pas combien de magie il avait utilisé pour se débarrasser des Graines à l'intérieur d'Octavio.

Fixant les yeux rubis, Harry ouvrit la bouche. _« B-bien. »_ Cela brulait incroyablement et des larmes chaudes jaillirent et coururent le long de sa gorge. « Je vais bien. » dit-il en anglais, avant de s'évanouir encore une fois de douleur.

 **-SSC-**

Les yeux rouges fixaient la forme effondrée de son Égal. Ils auraient une discussion quand l'enfant se réveillerait à nouveau.

« Lucius? » murmura-t-il avec douceur. L'homme blond leva les yeux. Ses yeux rubis restèrent bloqués sur son Égal. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de terminer le Rituel. Dans une semaine, nous rassemblerons ton fils et les quatre autres et nous compléterons le Rituel Cannius. »

« Oui mon Seigneur. »


	2. Rester dans l'ombre

Chapitre 18: Rester dans l'ombre.

Les yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent en plissant les yeux. Des lèvres se promenaient le long de son cou, tirant joyeusement sur le bandage enroulé autour de sa gorge. Harry était écrasé contre le matelas et le corps dur au-dessus de lui. « Vous êtes fou, » siffla doucement Harry, se sentant mieux en parlant le Fourchelangue que l'anglais. Pourtant, sa gorge brûlait, lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé hier. « Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je vous aurais envoyé au sol. »

 _« Je ne vois aucun problème avec ça, je le ferais même pour toi. »_ Siffla Voldemort en retour, jouant avec sa langue. Il humidifia le lobe de son oreille de sa langue. Harry frissonna, se sentant content et malheureux en même temps. C'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait. Il lui donnait des émotions contradictoires, des émotions opposées l'une à l'autre. Froid et chaud, confortable et inconfortable, esprit brumeux et parfaitement conscient ...

 _« Possessif ... »_ gronda Harry. _« C'est inconvenant. »_ Même dans la langue des serpents, sa voix était rauque.

 _« Je ne vois rien de mal à être possessif avec mon Egal. »_ Harry ouvrit les yeux, se retournant pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses mains agrippaient le visage de l'homme, le retenant.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez? »_ Les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent sur lui.

 _« Qui a dit que je ne veux pas ... me coucher avec toi? »_ Voldemort repoussa ses mains et plongea pour caresser son cou douloureux avec sa bouche.

Harry se moqua, grimaçant alors que sa gorge protestait au son chaleureux. Merlin. Il allait avoir du mal à parler ce mois-ci. _« Un Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se couche pas, il a un motif alternatif. »_ Regardant le plafond de sa chambre, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il dormait. Et quelles chances avait-il que ses parents restent loin de cette pièce. _« Vous voulez du sexe, n'est-ce pas? »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla de rire _«Je veux toujours avoir du sexe avec toi, Harrison, mais j'ai peur que ta gorge ne fonctionne pas correctement tu ne pourras pas crier aussi agréablement que je le veux. Et tous ces sons adorables que tu fais ... je ne pourrais pas imaginer vivre ta première fois sans un son. »_ murmura Voldemort doucement _. « Et j'ai besoin de t'entendre supplier, Harrison. »_ Harry sourit, sentant sa gorge brûler à la seule perspective de crier. Merlin, ça ne lui ferait pas du bien. Voldemort se retira finalement, juste au moment où Harry recommençait à somnoler.

Les yeux rougeoyants le fixaient, les cheveux noirs de l'homme étaient légèrement désordonnés. « Qu'est-il arrivé avec Octavio? »

Harry se détourna de lui, regardant le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa chambre. Ses pensées furent ramenées au Démon de la Mort. Ce qu'Octavio avait vécu pendant son enfance était injuste. Harry ferait sûrement de même pour ses ennemis s'ils mangeaient sa mère comme le père d'Octavio avait mangé l'amant du Voyant, mais il ne jouerait jamais avec un enfant tel qu'Octavio. Les enfants étaient plutôt ... innocents dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et ils ne comprenaient certainement pas pourquoi ils étaient ciblés par un Voyant pour quelque chose que leur père avait fait.

« Je ... » murmura Harry ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. « C'est quelque chose entre Octavio et moi. »

Il pouvait sentir la colère de Voldemort. « Ah », murmura-t-il. « Je vois. » Les doigts d'araignée de l'homme tiraient sur la chaîne autour de son cou. « Tu devrais savoir que le démon s'est échappé. » Amer, mais il le cachait plutôt bien. Harry fronça les sourcils, son visage se détournant toujours de Voldemort. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je vais faire le Rituel Cannius dans une semaine. »

Harry se tourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme, ne voyant aucune expression sur ce beau visage. _« Le rituel avec Draco et les quatre autres ... »_ Siffla Harry, observant le visage de Voldemort à la recherche d'un signe pour n'importe quoi. _« Vous partagerez la magie, »_ un sourire se fit sur le visage d'Harry. Avec un émerveillement presque enfantin, Harry tendit la main pour toucher la joue de Voldemort. _« Vous me promettez que ça ne nuira pas à Draco? »_

« Je te l'ai déjà promis, Harrison. » Pas de tressaillement, pas de mensonge, pas d'émotion. Une ardoise vierge. Harry fronça les sourcils, son estomac se noua. Voldemort devait toujours être en colère contre Harry pour avoir gardé des informations sur Octavio.

Oui, ça devait être ça.

Avec ses doigts traçant les pommettes de Voldemort, Harry respira, étudiant les yeux grenats fendus. Une main froide s'enroula autour de son propre visage, le pouce de Voldemort caressant la peau sous l'œil vert brillant. Un toucher rare de l'homme, si doux et séduisant. Harry choisit de savourer la tendre caresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ferma les yeux.

Inconscient du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait presque d'un air obsessionnel alors qu'il hochait la tête. La main reposait toujours doucement sur sa joue.

 **-SSC-**

Ils le regardaient tous comme s'il était un sorcier fou. « Je suis content que vous vous en soyez sorti, M. Malfoy. » Murmura Dumbledore au nom des personnes présentes. L'Ordre, ou ceux qui étaient partis avec Harry pour retrouver Lucius, étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Certains étaient serrés côte à côte sur des chaises, tandis que d'autres se collaient pratiquement aux murs. Séverus Rogue, en particulier, demeurait dans son ombre. Harry était bien conscient du regard pensif de l'homme sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Il laissait l'homme essayer de le comprendre. Harry était curieux de savoir si Snape le comprendrait au moment où Harry l'aurait compris.

Harry hocha la tête vers le Directeur, faisant semblant de serrer sa gorge avec ses doigts. Bordel, il avait une excuse plus que suffisante pour ne pas parler. Déjà, il leur avait dit dans un murmure rauque ce qui s'était passé avec sa gorge. Mais à part les détails sanglants, Harry ne leur dit rien de ce qui s'était passé. Comme Voldemort, Dumbledore semblait un peu contrarié par le manque d'informations.

« Au nom de l'Ordre, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à vous sauver, M. Malfoy. » Dumbledore sourit tristement, trompant tout le monde sauf Harry. « Ils ont fait de leur mieux. »

 _J'en suis sûr._

Harry haussa les épaules, faisant signe de la tête vers la porte. Sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal, pour avoir tant parlé au vieux fou. « Ah, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Si c'est tout, vous pouvez prendre congé. » Harry se leva, jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques membres de l'Ordre. Il rencontra le regard de Sirius et Lupin, leur accorda un bref signe de tête. Il aurait besoin de parler avec eux plus tard, en particulier au loup-garou. Lupin lui jetaient des regards dévastés, des regards qu'Harry savait troublés et pleins d'embarras. Il connaissait sûrement les effets des Voyants sur les créatures magiques ...

En descendant l'escalier en colimaçon, il était conscient que Snape le suivait. L'homme était aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, mais Harry était plus conscient des émotions sombres de l'homme.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse entamer une conversation, qui aurait été sans l'ombre d'un doute intéressante, quelqu'un l'interpella dans l'ombre. « Harry! » Un rictus tendu tomba sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il apercevait le Trio d'Or. Ce n'était pas après le couvre-feu, donc Snape ne pouvait pas décompter des points et les envoyer en détention ... ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry devrait s'occuper d'eux.

Le maître des potions passa, son propre ricanement dirigé contre les trois dans l'ombre. Harry

pinça ses lèvres, s'arrêtant devant eux.

Avec de nouveaux yeux, il examina tous les trois. Chacun d'eux fut examiné à la loupe afin de déterminer lequel serait son prochain cobaye. Lequel serait la première victime des Graines d'Harrison Malfoy? Les graines commenceraient petites, certes, mais avec le temps - elles fleuriraient avec des racines complètement développées, détruisant leur victime. Contrairement aux graines d'Octavio, Harry ne planterait pas de sentiments de rejet ou de solitude. Non, il voulait essayer quelque chose de plus ... _suicidaire_.

Après ce que ces trois lui avaient fait, il ne voyait aucun tort dans ses actions. Le seul problème était de choisir sa victime.

Sur les trois, il savait que Granger était la plus intelligente, la plus logique. Elle était la moins suicidaire des trois. Pour elle, la vie n'était qu'un défi, un défi qu'elle voulait relever. Londubat vint ensuite. Il était, bien sûr, probablement le plus logique à utiliser. Être le Survivant était absolument _éprouvant, pénible_. Pauvre enfant, ayant affaire à deux sorciers puissants après lui ...

Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser Londubat. Pas quand l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres résidait à l'intérieur du garçon. Harry grimaça à cette idée, se demandant si Londubat était au courant d'une chose telle qu'un Horcruxe.

Alors. La seule option restante était Weasley.

La grimace d'Harry se transforma en un sourire mental. Oui, Ronald Weasley avait des motifs de se suicider. Être dans l'ombre à la fois pour ses amis et de sa famille pouvait l'inciter à un tel acte. Harry pourrait travailler avec ça ...

« Ce qui s'est passé là-bas, » commença Londubat, mais Granger lui donna un coup de coude, souriant à Harry.

« Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était que nous te présentons des excuses pour notre comportement aux Trois Balais, c'était une injustice de notre part de te dégrader ainsi. » Regardant dans ses yeux bruns, Harry fouilla. _J'ai peur, ma chère, que vous ayez quelques années de retard pour ces excuses._ « Accepteras-tu nos excuses? » Demanda Granger avec espoir.

Quelqu'un se plaça derrière Harry et sans se retourner, il savait que c'était Zabini. En vrai Serpentard, Blaise garda le silence, donnant un coup d'œil au Trio d'Or. « Acceptez vos excuses ... » réfléchit Harry, regardant Weasley rougir d'impatience. Les yeux du garçon fixèrent l'épaule d'Harry à la hauteur intimidante de Blaise. Utilisant sa voyance, il sonda l'aura et l'âme de Ronald.

Il fut immédiatement déçu.

L'aura de Ronald était déjà ... variable, agitée, éparpillée de trous et de noirceur. Pas le type d'obscurité que Voldemort aurait, mais la noirceur de l'apitoiement sur soi et de la dépression. Ce serait une proie facile, ce qu'Harry trouvait à la fois décevant et acceptable. Il serait distrait cette année et ne serait pas capable de se concentrer et d'élever les graines autant qu'il le voudrait.

Son front commença à transpirer alors qu'il essayait d'évoquer des graines de doute et de suicide. C'était difficile, mais il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur d'Octavio. Avec cette détermination, il en planta avec succès quelques-unes chez Ronald Weasley. Le garçon ne commencerait pas à sentir les effets d'un coup à pleine puissance; Au lieu de cela, il devrait se débattre contre elles tandis qu'elles grandiront encore et encore, l'abattant lentement. Et Harry serait à distance, parlant doucement à ces Semences, les exhortant à grandir.

« Oui, acceptes-tu nos excuses? » Demanda Weasley lentement, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Blaise se tendit derrière lui et Harry toucha le dos de la poitrine du Serpentard, lui intimant silencieusement de rester silencieux.

« Je suppose que je peux, » répondit Harry d'un air éraillé. Trois paires d'yeux regardèrent sa gorge bandée. « Et en retour. » Harry fit une pause, sentant la tension dans son larynx. « Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur de ce bureau, n'est-ce pas? »

Certains d'entre eux semblaient coupables, d'autres avait l'air heureux, hochant la tête. Quels imbéciles ils étaient.

«J'ai bien peur que Harrison ait une légère fatigue ce soir, Gryffondors, vous devrez rester patients et lui demander plus tard. » Blaise plaça ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harry, le guidant. Harry ne combattit pas la poigne. Au lieu de cela il envoya une vague moqueuse aux trois Gryffondors. Ils l'avaient cherché.

Une petite tête rouge oublieuse de son destin.

« Pas très gentil ... » murmura Harry, souriant. Blaise se moqua et continua de tenir ses épaules.

« Je vois que tu es presque en un seul morceau. » Des yeux noirs ciblèrent sa gorge. « Est-ce que ton père était à genoux, te remerciant comme l'ordure pathétique qu'il est? » Les lèvres d'Harry s'amincirent, accordant un regard noir à Blaise. Son père _avait_ été reconnaissant. Après s'être réveillé, Voldemort était absent, son père et sa mère étaient à côté de son lit. Lucius était gracieux et furieux en même temps qu'Harry l'ai recherché. Faire égorger votre fils devant vos yeux aurait apparemment un léger effet, même sur le père le plus froid de la planète.

« Il était très reconnaissant. » Aussi reconnaissant que puisse être Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise ne lui accorda qu'un « hum » le conduisant vers les dortoirs de Serpentard. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le mur ouvert, Harry regarda curieusement les occupants qui se prélassaient dans le salon. Quelques-unes des plus âgés étudiaient près de la cheminée, tandis que d'autres étaient rassemblées en troupeaux, discutant entre elles. Draco était parmi ceux qui discutaient de quelque chose. Argent et émeraudes se verrouillèrent. Le regard de Draco retomba sur sa gorge, l'étudiant brièvement avant de lui faire un bref signe de tête.

« On dirait que le frère chéri rattrape lentement son âge réel. »Remarqua Blaise, jetant à Draco un sourcil levé. « Il était temps bordel. »

Harry détacha son regard de Draco, s'installant sur le fauteuil en cuir noir. Blaise s'assit dans celui qui était en face de lui, le fixant à travers des cils épais. « Quoi? » Demanda Harry fatigué, imaginant son lit l'attendant dans le dortoir de sixième année. Ce n'est que lorsque Blaise désigna le dortoir autour de lui qu'Harry réalisa qu'il bloquait la majorité des émotions de l'étudiant. L'épaisse sensation de peur et d'incertitude emplissait l'air. « Que s'est-il passé? » Harry s'assit, ses yeux dansant sur les visages des étudiants.

Son frère était dans un groupe, tous discutant tranquillement d'un sujet brûlant. « Tu étais ... absent pendant un moment. » Blaise sortit une coupure du Prophète de la poche de son manteau. « Le ministre Fudge est décédé. » De l'insecte de Voldemort.

Harry prit une inspiration, sachant où Blaise voulait en venir. « Rufus Scrimgeour a été nommé le nouveau ministre, n'est-ce pas? » Avec le hochement de tête de Blaise, Harry se demanda pourquoi Voldemort n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa marionnette, PiusThicknesse, qui perdait son poste de ministre. Sauf ... « Quand a-t-il été nommé ministre? »

Blaise joua avec le morceau de parchemin, regardant la forme ondulante de Rufus Scrimgeour. « Il y a quelques heures, en fait. »

Donc Voldemort ne savait pas encore.

Les yeux étaient sur lui. Tournant légèrement sur le côté, il vit la plupart des Serpentards le regarder. « Ils ont peur de ce que Scrimgeour va faire au bureau, il est aussi abrupt pour la lumière que Dumbledore, sinon pire. » Harry regarda les étudiants, un petit froncement de sourcils se dessinant.

« Et pourquoi me regardent-ils? »

Blaise haussa les épaules. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur la coupure. «Ils savent que toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres êtes plutôt ... proches, je suppose qu'ils vont commencer à te regarder comme le successeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Harry se détourna des regards, envoyant inconsciemment des vagues rassurantes vers les étudiants. Leurs épaules semblaient diminuer en raideur. Blaise lui lança un sourire sans humour. « Que penses-tu que Scrimgeour va faire au bureau? »

Rufus Scrimgeour était un Auror à la tête dure à son époque. Il était puissant, strict, et plein d'idées insensées pour renforcer le monde sorcier. Son but principal était de diminuer l'influence des sorciers noirs. « Il essaiera sans doute de se débarrasser du pouvoir que les sorciers noirs ont sur le monde des Sang-Pur. » Harry grimaça à la plaie dans sa gorge. Il avait trop parlé aujourd'hui. « Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense à quelque chose, il n'y a aucun moyen de prédire ce qui va se passer avec Scrimgeour. »

Du moins pas encore.

Blaise replaça la coupure dans sa poche, regardant Harry d'un air égal. « Tu ne ressembles à rien. » Debout, Harry était à nouveau conscient des regards posés sur lui.

« Bonne nuit, Blaise. »

« Faites de beaux rêves, Harrison. »

Harry tourna les talons et monta les marches du dortoir. Son esprit était ébranlé par les répercussions que Scrimgeour aurait sur le monde sorcier. Est-ce que Voldemort a trouvé des façons d'éliminer le nouveau ministre?

 _Les yeux cramoisis étaient désespérés, sauvages et frénétiques. "Non", son ton était plein de douleur. "Non, s'il vous plaît non." C'était si pitoyable et pitoyable; Harry arracha son poignet de la main frénétique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une telle trahison ..._

Harry trébucha, s'accrochant au mur. Il pouvait habituellement contrôler une vision quand elle venait. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine. Et qu'est-ce que c'était? Les sentiments cruels de douleur, de désespoir et de trahison étaient forts; Harry avait mal au ventre. Mais il n'y avait rien de solide dont il pouvait se souvenir dans cette courte vision. Seule la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agrippa à son poignet, essayant de le retenir de s'éloigner.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ... quelque chose ...

Harry fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux. Son Voyant voulait lui dire quelque chose, pour l'avertir d'un événement à venir. Et voir Voldemort paraître si ... pathétique rendait les soupçons d'Harry plus intenses. C'était dangereux de faire confiance à un Seigneur des Ténèbres et une fois que Voldemort aurait rompu cette confiance, il serait difficile de reconstituer ce lien.

Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Y avait-il quelque chose de plus dans ce Rituel de Cannius?

Espérant qu'il recevrait plus de visions pendant son sommeil, Harry alla se coucher, fermant son esprit à rien d'autre que le rituel.

Il dormit sans rêve.

 **-SSC-**

Des yeux verts fixèrent les cinq places vides de la table des Serpentards. Il y a exactement une semaine aujourd'hui depuis que Voldemort ait dit qu'il allait compléter le rituel. Et fidèle à sa parole, les cinq élus étaient absent. C'était samedi aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas _rare_ de voir des étudiants rendre visite à leurs parents pendant le week-end. Harry pianota ses doigts sur la table, inhabituellement agité. Son voyant était hyperactif aujourd'hui, l'avertissant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et il le savait, sans aucun doute, qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec le rituel. Mais avant qu'il ne charge la tête en premier au milieu du rituel, il avait besoin de _savoir_ ce qui n'allait pas.

Assis dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux balayèrent le hall, son regard se fixant sur Ron Weasley. Le garçon poussait sa nourriture dans son assiette sous les regards inquiets de ses amis de ne pas le voir manger. Harry vit les graines devenir de petits arbustes. Cela faisait une semaine et la vie de Ronald Weasley ralentissait lentement. En ce moment, Harry pourrait s'en soucier moins. Il avait besoin de _réfléchir_.

Tout a commencé quand Voldemort lui a parlé du Rituel Cannius. Partage de magie... C'était complètement suspect. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne partageait pas la magie, il la prenait. Mais ... Draco et les autres n'étaient pas puissants, alors pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il même voulu les utiliser pour un rituel? Mais Harry devait se rappeler chacun d'eux possédait une signification. Les cinq étudiants étaient tous des enfants de Mangemorts loyaux. Et pas seulement les enfants. Mais les premiers-nés.

Harry plissa les yeux, regardant fixement en face de lui. « Tu as l'air assez pensif, Harrison. » Remarqua Blaise. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Non, » murmura-t-il, sa voix revenant lentement au cours des semaines. « Non » Il avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le dos. Trichant et trahissant. Il se leva brusquement, effrayant quelques étudiants autour de lui. L'air autour de lui croulant de sa magie. « Je dois partir, on se voit plus tard. »

Sortant de la salle, il sortit rapidement de Poudlard. Sirius Black avait le livre dont il se souvenait pendant l'été. Il avait essayé de chercher quel type de rituel le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait utiliser sur les cinq enfants ... mais ensuite Voldemort lui avait dit ce que c'était que ce rituel et Harry avait abandonné ses recherches. Quel idiot il avait été. Faire confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait dû suivre sa recherche, à la recherche d'un rituel alternatif qu'il utiliserait.

Et Harry se souvint d'un certain rituel qui nécessitait le premier-né d'un sacrifice loyal. C'était un cousin du Rituel de Cannius, mais opposé dans leurs conséquences. Même si sa vie dépendait de cette information, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler précisément. Il devait aller à la Maison des Black pour le retrouver.

Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait avant que Voldemort ne commence le rituel.

Les mots de son père de la semaine précédente sonnèrent dans sa tête, l'avertissant. Il aurait dû le voir.

 _« Est-ce que ça te dérange ... » Lucius hésita, ses yeux d'argent transperçant ceux d'Harry. « Que tu ne sois pas capable de partager la magie avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Si tu avais le pouvoir d'être le premier-né, le voudrais-tu? » Il avait l'air si curieux; Harry ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux mots bizarres. Le sommeil l'accablait._

 _« Bien sûr que non, père, Draco est l'héritier Malfoy, ça ne me dérange pas. »_

Son père savait quelque chose. Il y avait de la culpabilité dans ses yeux quand il avait demandé ça à Harry. Il se souvenait maintenant.

Avertissements. Ils l'avertissaient tous. Tous ces signes ... il les avait renvoyés, faisant confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'élança du terrain de Poudlard, sentant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une peur effrénée dans son estomac.


	3. Eclairez moi

Auteur : Dark Cyan Star

Traductrice : Oxydation (chap1-16) et maintenant Arthémis

Bonjour à tous ! Alors comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué c'est ma première publication et je ne suis pas encore familière avec les moyens techniques de ce site donc je m'excuse pour les maladresses du chapitre précédent où il n'y avait que l'histoire postée. Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué je publie toute les deux semaines, de préférence un lundi. Je remercie très fort chacune des personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et bien entendu j'encourage ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et ce petit chef d'œuvre à Dark Cyan Star, je ne suis que l'humble messagère.

Avertissement : Slash !

Chapitre 19: Eclairez moi.

« Harry? » Sirius laissa tomber le petit bain de sa bouche alors qu'Harry traversait la porte ouverte. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« J'ai besoin de trouver un livre ... un livre sur les rituels utilisés avec les premiers-nés. » Harry frôla son cousin et monta l'escalier où il savait que la bibliothèque se trouvait. « As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un rituel avec cinq enfants? » Il était bien conscient que l'homme le suivait. Bien que Sirius soit de la Lumière, ou essayait de l'être, il était toujours un Black.

« Ah ... » commença Sirius, s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Quelques-uns, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser le tome de Loric, il traite des enfants premiers-nés. » Harry appela le livre à sa paume ouverte. Il pesait lourdement, l'amenant à l'attraper avec ses deux mains. «Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'essai de dernière minute sur lequel tu dois écrire, gamin, parce que quand j'avais ton âge ...»

« Sirius », claqua Harry, levant les yeux vers son cousin avec un soupir d'irritation. « Pour une fois, tu peux arrêter ta comédie, je ne jugerai pas. » Regardant loin du visage surpris du Black, Harry feuilleta rapidement les pages nettes. « J'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose pour cinq premiers-nés. » entonna Harry. Le livre brillait, frissonnant. Avec sa magie, Harry obligea le livre. « J'ai aussi besoin de trouver quelque chose qui impliquera des sacrifices loyaux avec un chef puissant. »

Laissant le livre aller, les pages se retournèrent, l'écoutant.

« Peut-être quelque chose qui est lié au Rituel de Cannius, un où les cinq enfants sont marqués par le chef à la naissance. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry leva les yeux au plafond, se sentant tristement triste. « Peut-être un rituel qui draine la magie des enfants. » Sa voix était douce, presque faible. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas un tel rituel ... une partie de lui espérait que Voldemort lui ferait vraiment confiance ... Mais alors qu'il baissait les yeux, le livre était immobile, ouvert au rituel dont il s'était brièvement souvenu.

Le _sadique_ Rituel.

C'était un rituel où le maître, Voldemort, aurait besoin de cinq enfants fidèles; les premiers-nés. Pour les enfants, une fois le rituel terminé, ils avaient l'impression de gagner de la magie et de la partager avec le maître. Mais en réalité, le maître drainait lentement leur magie jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts. C'était un rituel puissant, où de nombreux nombres et signes superstitieux étaient dispersés tout au long du processus: Cinq enfants parce qu'il y avait cinq points dans une étoile rune. Les enfants parce qu'ils étaient purs. Adeptes loyaux car cela renforcerait le lien et la quantité de magie donnée au maître. Et les premiers-nés parce qu'on savait que le premier-né avait plus de pouvoir, l'héritier idéal.

Harry poussa un lourd gémissement, la tête pleine de douleur. Voldemort avait menti. L'homme savait combien la famille signifiait pour lui, comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il être aussi stupide? Si cruel? Que comptait-il faire avec les cinq cadavres des enfants? Comment pourrait-il expliquer cela? Risquerait-il vraiment toute cette douleur émotionnelle juste pour gagner plus de puissance?

Oui. Tom Riddle était toujours connu pour sa soif de pouvoir. Pourquoi cela devrait-il le choquer ainsi?

En faisant ce rituel, non seulement Voldemort gagnerait plus de pouvoir, mais il perdrait aussi ses fidèles partisans. Lucius et les autres parents finiraient par mettre deux et deux ensembles après qu'ils aient lentement réalisé que leurs enfants étaient tous morts avec une perte de magie. Harry était sûr que Voldemort pourrait trouver un moyen de bien le couvrir ... mais vraiment. C'était une surprise que les parents aient vraiment fait confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Permettre à l'homme de tenir la vie de ses enfants dans sa paume. Mais Harry devait être raisonnable. C'était leur Seigneur. Ils suivraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'importe où. Ils ne questionneraient jamais.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» Demanda Sirius, son ton sérieux pour une fois. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux noirs cherchant Harry.

« Lord Voldemort va faire le Sadique Rituel sur mon frère et quatre autres adolescents. » répondit Harry sincèrement, fatigué. Il se leva, dans l'intention de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy. S'ils devaient le faire quelque part, ce serait la maison des Malfoy. Il y avait plusieurs chambres latérales et des donjons.

Au moment où il descendait l'escalier, il entendit Sirius donner un petit rire sec dans l'amusement. Harry se retourna, plissant les yeux sur son cousin. « As-tu juste rigolé? »

« Désolé, » sourit Sirius. « Mais comment va-t-il finir cela? Après tout, Draco n'est même pas le premier-né. »

Harry se figea. « Quoi? » Les yeux verts glacés se rétrécirent dans les fentes. « Que viens-tu de dire? » Sirius fronça les sourcils, l'air incertain. Il hésita, se léchant les lèvres, évitant les yeux d'Harry.

« Je ... la Tapisserie Black montre que tu es né le premier, Harry, je pensais que tu le savais. » Le temps semblait s'arrêter pour lui. Sa main agrippa la rambarde, son esprit bondissant. Il était le premier-né. Il était censé être l'héritier Malfoy. Pourquoi Lucius avait-il menti? Pourquoi son père avait-il rejeté toutes les lois et tous les rituels sang-purs et choisi le deuxième enfant par-dessus le premier?

Harry se pencha en avant, son visage se tordant de douleur.

Son père avait vraiment eu honte de lui. Avoir un héritier aux cheveux sombres et petit encadré à la famille Malfoy était inconnu. Bien sûr. Pourquoi Harry ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt? Son père hésitait à avoir quelqu'un comme Harry comme son héritier. Après tout, Draco ressemblait à Lucius, tout comme un Malfoy. Des larmes jaillirent involontairement dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il les repoussait avec colère.

Il pensait que lui et son père s'acceptaient lentement l'un l'autre. Mais cette trahison de sa part était ... un autre accroc, un autre revers. Certes, Harry n'était pas un inconditionnel et un obsédé du sang pur, mais il savait qu'il était important d'être héritier d'une famille. Ils possédaient tout ce qu'ils avaient grâce au titre de sang pur, ayant même leur siège dans le monde politique. Et ils avaient gardé ça _secret_ tout ce temps. Même sa propre _mère_.

Il se sentait malade.

Même si Lucius avait pris une décision de dernière minute en donnant au Seigneur des Ténèbres Draco, il aurait pu se racheter. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry. Mais ce secret persistait. Et se faisant, Lucius avait à nouveau détruit Harry et inconsciemment, il pourrait détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas hors de portée du radar d'Harry. L'homme avait l'intention de tuer son frère et mentir à ce sujet. Il avait regardé Harry directement dans les yeux et avait _menti_ au sujet de sa famille. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tournant les talons et sortant de la maison des Black. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient tous fait, Draco ne méritait pas ça. Et Harry non plus. Il devait encore arrêter ça.

 **-SSC-**

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de rester calme alors qu'il regardait Draco entrer dans la chambre avec les quatre autres enfants et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était reposé sur une autre année avant que tout ne se résume au rituel final, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu le faire tôt. Tous les enfants étaient «magiquement» matures, mais pas d'âge. Cela ne changerait rien au rituel, avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius avait été trop lâche pour admettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco n'était pas le premier-né. Mais il espérait et croyait que faire de Draco son héritier légal, ferait que le rituel reconnaîtrait Draco comme l'enfant idéal et «premier-né». Avec des jumeaux, cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance s'il y en avait une seconde plus tôt ou quelques secondes plus tard; aussi longtemps que l'un d'eux a été reconnu comme l'héritier de la famille.

Avec son raisonnement logique, Lucius se rassura.

Soixante-sept secondes.

Harrison était soixante-sept secondes plus âgé. À peine une minute.

Lucius avait fait des recherches sur les rituels. Et sa conclusion en nommant Draco son héritier légal avait été mentionnée comme une exception. Comme ils étaient jumeaux. Il n'osa pas demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres si ce rituel particulier suivait ces exceptions. Narcissa avait même réfuté sa logique. Pendant seize ans, elle lui avait calmement fait part de son avis, l'avertissant de dire la vérité. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

Il avait même demandé à Harrison - s'il y avait un moyen pour lui de compléter le rituel à la place de Draco, le désirerait-il?

Soixante-sept secondes ...

Et son fils aîné avait refusé.

Tout devait être pris en compte. Harrison était un puissant sorcier à part entière et avait la capacité de Voyant. Pour rendre les choses équitables, il pensait qu'il devrait garder Draco comme l'héritier des Malfoy. Harrison avait beaucoup de choses pour lui, Draco avait besoin de quelque chose pour occuper son temps et son énergie. Travailler pour la famille conviendrait parfaitement à son fils. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une légère agitation dans le creux de son estomac.

« Est-ce que ça va marcher? » murmura Goyle Senior à Crabbe. Lucius pinça ses lèvres, regardant droit devant lui. Ignorant les Mangemorts autour de lui, il respirait uniformément par le nez. Les doigts pâles se courbèrent sur ses genoux, sans tremblement.

« Et pourquoi en doutez-vous, Goyle? » grogna Parkinson. « Vous doutez de notre Seigneur? » Sa lourde lèvre supérieure se recourbait, découvrant ses dents. Goyle grogna, secouant furieusement la tête pour refuser la réclamation. « Imbécile, » siffla Parkinson, essayant d'imiter le ton menaçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soixante-sept secondes ...

Cela n'allait certainement pas affecté. _  
_

« Que se passe-t-il? » s'exclama Nott bruyamment, d'une voix rauque. Lucius se raidit, se levant alors qu'il voyait la glace se fissurer lentement et couvrir le sol du couloir. Son souffle devint visible et son corps frémit quand il sentit la magie brute descendre les escaliers.

Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, une forme glissa sur le sol du couloir.

Lucius dû refouler la brume autour de sa vision avec le pouvoir soudainement épaissi dans l'atmosphère. Quand il réussit à éclaircir sa vision, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Harrison semblait flotté. Sa petite silhouette n'était vêtue que de sa robe d'écolier, mais la courte cape semblait se fondre dans l'ombre, ne cessant jamais de le recouvrir de noirceur. Ces yeux verts inquiétants flambaient, montrant seulement le pouvoir et l'immortalité.

Lucius repoussa rapidement le mur froid, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Il savait que son fils était puissant de son propre chef, mais pas comme ça. C'était comme voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se démêler dans sa jeunesse; c'était comme voir une menace ou un danger. Une menace que Lucius savait qu'il valait mieux plier sa propre volonté au lieu de tenter de se battre. Une menace qu'il savait qu'il pourrait rejoindre pour ses propres gains personnels.

Et c'était son fils.

En face de lui, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott tombèrent à genoux, submergés par une telle puissance qui ne venait pas de leur Seigneur. Parkinson, un peu plus fier, s'appuya contre le mur et regarda droit devant Harrison.

Le petit jeune homme ne leur prêta aucune attention; ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte fermée en face de lui. Ses lèvres pleines étaient posées dans un froncement de sourcils, un défaut mineur à cette beauté inestimable.

Personne n'essaya d'arrêter Harrison.

Lucius ne le ferait pas.

Il venait de voir son fils sous un jour entièrement nouveau.

-SSC-

Harrison laissa sa magie échapper à tout contrôle, léchant les murs et le sol autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir les autres dans le couloir, mais ils n'étaient rien pour lui en ce moment. Sa plus grande menace venait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Avec sa magie, il coupa la magie de Voldemort sur la porte et la claqua.

Immédiatement, des cris se firent entendre à ses oreilles.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul face à la scène devant lui

Une étoile runique avait été peinte précisément sur le sol en pierre. Sur chaque point, un des enfants se tenait raide. Au milieu de l'étoile à cinq pointes, Voldemort avait pris position. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Draco était effondré sur le sol, ses yeux exorbités. Ses bras pâles étaient nus, montrant la laide peau rouge. L'odeur de la chair brûlée lui piquait le nez et le fort parfum de sang emplissait l'air.

Draco tremblait sévèrement, criant, incapable de bouger ou de faire une pause dans la procédure. Ses doigts étaient recourbés dans des griffes, essayant de creuser le sol pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Les quatre autres enfants étaient choqués, effrayés.

Mais Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient aussi effrayés de Draco qu'ils ne l'étaient de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom Jedusor tremblait de la même manière. Seulement, il ne semblait pas que sa peau brûlait. Les effets sur lui semblaient moins, juste assez pour faire tomber et secouer un Seigneur des Ténèbres prétentieux sur le sol.

Regardant son frère, Harry vit ces yeux gris et larmoyants qui le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Son frère, si fier et si naïf ... et il se souvint de ce que le destin avait réservé à Draco. Son frère était destiné à mourir jeune. Peu importe combien de fois Harry l'avait sauvé, Draco allait toujours rencontrer la mort à chaque fois.

« Dégagez de l'étoiles, abrutis! » cria Harry aux quatre enfants. Ils étaient toujours là. Tellement stupide.

Les yeux cramoisis le regardaient de l'intérieur du pentagramme de l'étoile. Les épaules osseuses de l'homme roulèrent alors qu'il se mettait les mains et les genoux. Il semblait presque qu'il essayait de se pousser devant Harry.

Mais Harry ne lui a jamais épargné un regard. Il observa alors que tous les enfants couraient hors de l'étoile, leurs yeux presque aussi larges que ceux de Draco. Derrière lui, les Mangemorts entrèrent, marmonnant entre eux sur les lieux. Lucius, en particulier, était silencieux - mais ses actions parlaient pour lui-même. Malfoy, le pharisaïsme, courut vers son fils, le visage plein d'inquiétude. Harry était sûr que c'était la plus grande expression que Lucius n'ait jamais faite en public.

« Non, » dit doucement Harry mais avec de la magie. Cela a semblé interrompre les procédures de tout le monde. Les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu ne le toucheras pas. » Harry conseilla avec un regard pour son père. Les lèvres de Lucius s'amincir, avec son expression froide et indéchiffrable en place une fois de plus.

Harry étudia l'étoile runique, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Draco et Voldemort étaient toujours affectés sans les cinq enfants à l'intérieur de la rune. Le rituel devait être terminé, bien que mal, il était en cours et rien ne pouvait arrêter la mort de Draco et Voldemort.

Yeux émeraude contre rubis.

Voldemort ferma les yeux, ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace douloureuse.

Harry détourna le regard de dégoût et regarda la cheville nue de Goyle.

Le petit serpent vert sur sa cheville lui sourit.

Harry sourit en retour.

Goyle déglutit, son visage se tordit de confusion quand Harry s'avança. « Je m'excuse d'avance, Goyle. » Avec sa magie, il l'entoura autour de l'épaisse cheville de Goyle, fixant le garçon dans les yeux. « Ça peut faire un peu mal. » Goyle pencha la tête sur le côté, sa bouche flasque d'incertitude.

« Qu'est-ce..., »

Les yeux s'élargirent. Puis Goyle se redressa le cou en criant. Il tomba sur ses fesses alors que sa cheville était tranchée proprement. Le pied ensanglanté s'éloigna de lui et un liquide cramoisi s'infiltra sur le sol en ciment. Avec le pied démembré, l'air semblait s'arrêter de bourdonner et les cris de Draco s'éteignirent dans un silence étrange.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant sur le pied coupé, le serpent sur la cheville déchirée. Le rituel n'était plus.

Le seul bruit dans la pièce provenait des petits cris étouffés de Goyle, et de la forte respiration de Draco et de Voldemort.

« Mon _Seigneur_ , » murmura Lucius incrédule, son visage pâle

Harry se tenait sur le côté, observant les événements se dérouler dans l'ombre. Son père jeta un coup d'œil à la forme sujette de Draco, incertain de ce que son premier mouvement devrait être. Les autres se tenaient loin de l'étoile runique, trop choqués et confus pour faire un mouvement.

Des mèches de cheveux noirs tombèrent sur le visage rougi du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il luttait pour se relever. Ses yeux écarlates perçaient Lucius, rempli de fureur. « Est-ce que cela te dérangerait, Lucius, » tout le monde, à l'exception d'Harry, tressaillit et se recroquevilla à la tonalité « que tu me dise le détail mineur que tu as oublié il y a seize ans? »

Les épaules de Lucius s'affaissèrent. Les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent alors qu'il regardait son père tomber pathétiquement sur le sol devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur, je suis désolé, je m'excuse ... » Lucius posa son front sur le sol. C'était pathétique. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et regarda la scène. Il resterait caché pour le moment. Maintenant, maintenant Lucius devait comprendre et accepter l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

« Dis-moi! » Hurla Voldemort, ses doigts se tordant près de sa poche de baguette.

« Harrison est le premier-né, mon Seigneur. » Les autres Mangemorts étaient à genoux, Goyle recevant un sort d'engourdissement de son père. Ses reniflements étaient le seul son dans toute la salle. Harry pouvait sentir le choc et le dégoût du Mangemort envers son père.

Après tout, Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, avait trahi.

« Je pensais ... je vous donnerais l'enfant en bonne santé. » La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa, ses propres émotions devenant trop difficiles à contrôler. « Ils étaient jumeaux, mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît, vous devez comprendre d'où je viens. »

 _« Crucio »_

Lucius s'arcbouta sur le sol en hurlant. Harry redressa la tête, respirant profondément par le nez. Lucius méritait ça. Et si Voldemort n'était pas si faible, Harry était sûr que le sortilège de Crucio aurait instantanément brisé l'esprit de son père. Il pouvait sentir la rage de Voldemort. C'était épais, presque aussi épais que celle d'Harry.

« Je pense que c'est assez. » entonna doucement Harry, sortant des ombres. Le corps de son père se contracta alors que Voldemort levait facilement la malédiction, ses yeux pourpres atterrissant sur sa forme.

Les deux sorciers se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant l'un et l'autre. Tandis que Voldemort respirait encore lourdement, le visage rougi, le propre visage d'Harry était apparemment sculpté dans le marbre. « Il mérite la _mort_. » Cracha Voldemort, les yeux se rétrécissant. « Tu penses avoir un contrôle sur mes partisans? » Lucius poussa un gémissement, ses yeux larmoyants regardant entre les deux sorciers au-dessus de lui. Cela semblait lui coûter beaucoup de force pour rester cohérent.

Plissant ses lèvres, Harry leva son menton, ses yeux brillaient de rage. _« Oh, Tom ... »_ siffla Harry en Fourchelangue. _« Vous ... mon Egal._..» Harry s'arrêta, trop en colère pour former les mots corrects _. «Vous pensez que je suis stupide, vous me prenez pour un idiot, je sais exactement ce que vous faisiez avant de mettre les pieds dans cette pièce._ _Soyez heureux que je ne dise pas la vérité à vos Mangemorts. En retour, vous vous abstiendrez de toucher Lucius. »_

La mâchoire de Voldemort se crispa; ses yeux cramoisis presque orange ... son visage ne montrait rien.

 _« Le Rituel Cannius que vous aviez dit. »_ Harry recommença. _« Je vous ai demandé la vérité et vous ne m'avez donné que des mensonges! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ta place. »_ Siffla Voldemort en retour, le visage trempé de sueur. _«Ce n'est pas à toi de me rabaisser et de me dire ce que je dois faire, je suis le dominant, je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es qu'un enfant! »_

" _Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez, Tom?"_ Harry fit un pas en avant _. «Je pense que vous êtes juste en train de brasser de l'air, essayant de vous reprendre pour avoir de vous-même foiré si royalement Vous saviez que vous fautiez, vous saviez tous les jours après que je me sois renseigné sur le rituel. Vous saviez que je ne l'aimerais pas et pourtant vous l'avez fait quand même._ Respirant lourdement, Harry grimaça. Voldemort n'avait toujours aucune émotion sur son visage, rien qu'un petit sourire. _"Vous pensez que ce n'est pas ma place, Tom? Vous alliez vider mon frère à mort."_

Secouant la tête, Harry sourit à ce satané sourire. _«Si vous saviez que j'étais le premier-né, l'auriez-vous quand même fait ? »_

Voldemort agita sa baguette en l'air, le regardant fixement. _« Tu connais déjà la réponse, mon enfant. »_

 _« Vraiment? »_ Harry fit un pas en arrière cette fois, dans l'intention de se retourner et de courir. Il ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça maintenant.

 _« Harrison, j'ai fait ce que je savais être le mieux: si cela signifiait sacrifier cinq enfants pour gagner plus de pouvoir, qu'il en soit ainsi, parce que tu es mon Egal, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois te satisfaire de toutes les manières. Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal, rien. »_

 _« J'espère qu'au-delà de tout espoir, vous vous rendrez compte de ces mots, J'espère qu'un jour, Tom, vous vous rendrez compte de l'étendue de cette trahison. Jusqu'à ce que vous réalisez que vous avez besoin de moi de plus d'une manière autre que le sexe, je vais continuer de moi-même, mais saches que je n'oublierai jamais ceci, je n'oublierais pas cette trahison. »_

Voldemort siffla, ses dents découvertes. La magie devenait dense autour de lui, le rendant difficile à respirer et à se tenir debout. Se retournant, Harry claqua des doigts, un elfe de maison s'inclinant à la taille. « Nettoie ce bordel, Dobby, prends soin de Maître Draco Malfoy. »

« Oui Maître Malfoy. » L'elfe de maison se dirigea vers Draco.

 _« Tu penses à partir? »_ Voldemort lorgna, un sourire tordu sur son visage alors qu'Harry tournait le dos.

 _« Vous feriez mieux de prier Merlin, Tom._ » Harry rit d'un rire dément, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. _«Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à genoux, de plier votre cou vaniteux et prier pour que mon frère survive à votre faute, car s'il meurt à cause de vous, soyez certain que je ne resterai jamais auprès de vous dans cette guerre. »_

Et Harry sortit presque de la pièce, ignorant l'explosion de colère de Voldemort.

 **-SSC-**

L'or dans sa main se reflétait sur sa seule bougie à côté de son lit. Une traînée mouillée sur sa joue luisait à la lumière de la flamme, attirant l'attention sur la forte conjonction de sa joue.

Harry l'essuya avec colère, fixant l'Horcruxe dans ses doigts.

Trahison. C'était une émotion si forte. Une émotion qu'Harry avait oubliée et sous-estimée à plusieurs reprises.

Le médaillon se balançait d'avant en arrière, la première fois depuis longtemps, car il n'était pas autour de son cou. L'âme de Tom Riddle réchauffa ses doigts, faisant des boucles et léchant la peau de sa paume. Harry fronça les sourcils, ses yeux ne voyant rien alors qu'il regardait les émeraudes scintillantes.

Tom Riddle. Il savait que le garçon avait une enfance foirée. Il savait que Tom Riddle était étroitement lié à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard et peut-être à plusieurs générations de métissage et d'inceste entre les Gaunt. Cela devait faire partie des raisons pour lesquelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si chimiquement déséquilibré, si froid et sans émotion. Bien sûr, l'inceste et le métissage ne faisait pas tout. Il y avait sept ... huit Horcruxes. Son âme était tellement divisée ...

C'était peut-être pourquoi c'était si difficile pour Harry de le lire, malgré son statut de Voyant.

Tom Riddle a été élevé pour le pouvoir, la folie. Au fil du temps, Riddle découvrit les Arts Noirs et plongea tête première dans la magie noire pour laquelle il était né ... et se noya dans le désir de ce pouvoir. Quand l'homme ressenti la sensation du pouvoir, il en voulu plus. Et avec sa faiblesse de la mortalité, Voldemort avait lutté pour l'immortalité. Se faisant, il s'est enfoncé dans une coquille froide d'un humain.

L'homme avait été comme ça pendant plus de soixante ans.

Et puis Harry était arrivé.

Aux yeux de Voldemort, ça devait être ... révoltant de réaliser qu'il avait réellement un égal. Et avec la notion d'être le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles, Voldemort a facilement déduit qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être aussi fort que lui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient Egaux.

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry ait son propre esprit. Harry avait plus qu'assez de certitude que Voldemort avait prévu d'enchaîner Harry comme un petit Mangemort, un disciple, peut-être un homme de droite. Sauf qu'Harry voulait être sur un pied d'égalité, ce qui rendait l'état mental déjà déséquilibré du Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus instable.

Harry devait se mettre à la place de Voldemort. Il doit être difficile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de traiter quelqu'un avec égalité après soixante années de vie dans la solitude. Sans émotions. Et être Egal avec un Voyant, qui s'est spécialisé dans les émotions. Ils étaient opposés, tous deux luttant pour la position supérieure. Merlin savait qu'ils étaient bons l'un pour l'autre. Ce ne serait jamais ennuyeux et il pourrait toujours enrouler Voldemort à son petit doigt.

Harry savait, sans aucun doute, qu'il y aurait toujours ce problème de confiance entre eux. Et il y aurait toujours cette lutte pour que Voldemort traite Harry avec respect.

La question était: Est-ce que Harry voulait vraiment vivre cela encore et encore ?

« Non » murmura-t-il à l'Horcruxe. « Je ne peux pas. »

Un sourire malicieux se répandit sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il plaçait soigneusement le médaillon dans une boîte à bijoux.

Il avait des plans pour le médaillon et Londubat.

Et cela le rendrait heureux, lui et Voldemort.

Ils gagneraient tous les deux.

Voldemort aurait son Horcruxe.

Harry obtiendrait sa liberté ... et sa revanche.


	4. Nous sommes tous un peu fou

Auteur : Dark Cyan Star

Traductrice : Oxydation (Chap 1-16) et reprise par moi^^

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et ce petit chef d'œuvre à Dark Cyan Star je ne suis que l'humble messagère!

Avertissement : Slash

Bonjour à tous mes loulous, tout d'abord désolé pour cette semaine de retard, c'était mon anniversaire et on m'a offert une semaine de vacance géniale mais sans wifi ! Voici la suite j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai répondu ci-dessous à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés ! Merci énormément pour tous ces gestes de soutien ! A très vite j'espère !

Réponse aux reviews :

MyFairLadyRose : Ahahaha je comprends tout à fait ! Ça fait des années que rien n'avait été publié mais je suis ravie que tu sois aussi enchantée que moi à poursuivre cette histoire !

L'ombre des larmes : Merci beaucoup ! Le compliment me va droit aux cœurs, et merci de souligner les erreurs de conjugaisons et d'orthographe je redouble d'efforts j'espère que ça se verra !

Heyli13 : De rien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bichtouille : Comme tu vois j'essaie de publier toutes les deux semaines, ainsi j'ai le temps de les retravailler autant que possible et j'essaie de traduire le plus possible pendant les vacances pour ainsi garder le rythme après la rentrée ! Je vois que je suis dans tes favoris merci beaucoup j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! En effet comme tu dis Tom et Lucius ont bien merdé, je pense que les futurs chapitres te plairont !

CookiesDunacan74 : ahahaha Ravie de voir que j'exauce tes souhaits. Bonne lecture !

CrayonLorgan : En effet c'est une histoire qui te captive et dont il est très dur de se séparer j'espère que ma traduction te plait autant que la précédente ! Bonne lecture !

Reapersis : merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Luma Coquillette : Whoah merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! Merci encore ! Je te rejoins tout à fait, j'adore Harrison ! C'est dingue ce que les auteurs sont capable de faire avec les personnes et nous le faire ressentir ! J'espère que la suite te passionnera autant et excuse-moi pour le retard !

Neko sanglante : Merci beaucoup ! Sachant que tu as lu la version anglaise tu me rassure énormément et ton compliment n'a que davantage de poids ! Merci encore vos reviews me donnent davantage d'envie et d'énergie à poursuivre ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la version française autant que l'anglaise !

Mitaru Tsubasa : C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière traduction d'Oxydation mais la suite est enfin là ! Whoah ! Top 5 ? Et bien j'espère être à la hauteur pour qu'elle reste dans ton classement ! Tu verras que la suite révèle bien des surprises !

LauraCaym : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que ton intérêt pour cette fiction n'ait pas diminué ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et à très bientôt pour les reviews j'espère !

 **Chapitre 20 : Nous sommes tous un peu fou.**

Il n'avait rien. Il n'était rien. Tellement pathétique et nul.

Des doigts tremblants se frottèrent le visage, ternissant la peau pâle de rouge face au dur traitement. Des yeux bleus délavés se fixèrent dans le miroir, grimaçant de la laideur de son visage. Il n'y avait rien dans son reflet dont il était fier. Rien. Les cheveux roux mornes juraient horriblement avec sa peau blanche pâteuse. Il n'avait rien d'attrayant. Aucune sorcière ne le trouverait convenable.

C'est pourquoi Neville a toujours eu des demandes au sujet de rendez-vous. Il avait tout la popularité, la gloire, l'attention.

Et qu'est-ce que Ron avait? Rien.

 _Rien._

Il n'était rien. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir quelque chose? Il se noyait dans l'ombre de ses camarades de classe et de sa famille. Ses frères aînés avaient tous du succès et avaient leur propre talent. Ronald était à peine remarqué dans sa famille, surtout avec Ginny. Elle avait toute l'attention. Si ce n'était pas elle, alors les jumeaux. Si ce n'était pas les jumeaux, c'était Bill et Charlie. Et puis Percy.

 _Et puis lui._

 _Dernier._

Ron agrippa ses cheveux, tirant dessus avec dégoût. Il était idiot d'avoir pu même penser que les choses changeraient. Quand il était plus jeune, il était persuadé que les choses changeraient. Mais elles avaient seulement empirées. Il avait été stupide de continuer à croire ça.

À l'école, les choses n'étaient pas mieux. Malfoy le raillait à cause de son manque d'argent. Et qu'avait Ron à dire pour défendre ça? Ses robes n'étaient pratiquement rien en comparaison des autres étudiants, en particulier les vrais sang-purs du monde sorcier. Non seulement ses robes étaient un problème, mais être _ami_ avec le Survivant le rendait fou. Neville essayait d'agir modestement, mais Ron pouvait voir à quel point son ego était grand. Neville implorait chaque instant de sa célébrité.

Ron était malade.

Et _Hermione_. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être en bons termes avec elle, pour qu'elle le voie. Mais il était invisible. Complètement _invisible_. Elle semblait toujours le gronder comme une mère. Et si ces longs regards à Neville y avaient quelque chose à voir, Ron était sûr que quelque chose se passait entre Neville et Hermione.

Le laissant comme une troisième roue.

Il n'était rien. Il était invisible.

Il ne l'aurait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Ron commença à respirer lourdement alors qu'il prenait le couteau de poche et le tenait dans ses yeux. « _Tu n'es rien_ » murmura une voix dans sa tête.

« Je ne suis rien. » marmonna furieusement Ron à lui-même.

Des yeux bleus fixèrent le reflet du couteau avant de le laisser tomber à ses poignets.

Un sifflement retentit dans la salle de bain.

Et un sorcier aux yeux verts roula dans son sommeil, un sourire sur son visage.

-SSC-

« Harrison? »

Il cligna des yeux, un petit sourire levant le coin de sa bouche. Les yeux verts regardaient en avant. « Oui, Blaise? »

« Tu ne manges pas, encore une fois. »

« Je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas faim. » Harry soupira, baissa les yeux sur son assiette et revint à la table de Gryffondor. « Ne penses-tu pas que c'est une si belle journée? » Jetant un coup d'œil au sorcier noir, Harry fut témoin du haussement des sourcils du garçon.

« Et pourquoi le serait-ce, Harrison? »

« Mon frère est de retour. » Ses yeux balayèrent la table des Serpentards à Draco. Cela faisait quelques bonnes semaines que le rituel avait eu lieu. Harry avait sombré dans une sorte de dépression, ne faisant qu'assister à ses cours dans une attitude terne. Il avait renvoyé son insigne de Préfet à Dumbledore, refusant la position. Sans ses devoirs de Préfet, il avait plus de temps pour se lancer dans l'étude, se rendant plus intelligent, plus puissant et plus sage.

Après le rituel, il s'était épuisé, essayant de lancer et d'exécuter la magie noire avec laquelle il avait toujours lutté. Il s'était senti imparfait. Il s'était senti utilisé et rejeté. Son père ne l'avait pas voulu comme l'héritier des Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas vu.

C'était correct cependant.

Tout était bien. À présent.

Au cours de sa crise, il a réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas être à l'honneur. Les ombres étaient sa maison, elles avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. S'il était l'héritier de Malfoy ou l'Egal reconnu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il serait exposé, vulnérable au rejet et à la trahison. Dans l'ombre, il pourrait être puissamment fort et autosuffisant. Il était assez fort pour ne compter que sur _lui-même_.

En étudiant Draco, ses yeux parcouraient les cicatrices rouges et laides sur les mains et le cou pâles du garçon. Cela ressemblait à des plaques de brûlures. Harry savait, sans aucun doute, que sous les robes de l'école, ces brûlures s'étendaient largement. Draco avait eu peur pour la vie. Même la magie ne pouvait cacher ces cicatrices rituelles. Harry regarda les anneaux de Malfoy qui brillaient sur les doigts de Draco. Une moue irritée passa sur son visage et il détourna les yeux avant que Draco ne puisse sentir son regard.

Son frère venait de rentrer ce matin. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour se rétablir. Durant cette période de repos, Harry avait été contacté à plusieurs reprises par Lucius et Narcissa. Tous les deux avaient désespérément essayé de le contacter.

Harry ne leur envoya jamais d'hiboux. Il ignora chaque petit plaidoyer, chaque excuse ...

«Je ne vois pas comment tu peux être si _heureux_ à propos de ça. Tu es si heureux que tu ne peux même pas manger? » questionna Blaise, agitant une main imprudente dans l'assiette pleine et intacte d'Harry. «Bon sang, Harrison, tu ne ressembles à rien, tu as perdu trop de poids. »

« Vraiment? » marmonna sèchement Harry. « Je n'ai pas remarqué. » répondit-il. Il avait dû ensorceler ses vêtements afin de les ajuster à sa nouvelle silhouette.

« Tu réalises que tout le monde n'est pas comme ton père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Blaise parla doucement près de son oreille. « Tu aurais dû savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait quelque chose comme ça, il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ton père est un abruti. »

Harry le frappa, souriant. « Langage. »

« Il l'est. » Blaise renifla, regardant à travers ses cils les Serpentards. «Quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que tu es ta propre personne? Tu peux rester seul, tu n'as pas besoin d'un père et d'un seigneur des ténèbres à tes côtés, les Serpentards sont tous effrayés et ne savent plus quoi faire avec toi. Arrête de te morfondre et haut les cœurs ! »

«Je le sais, Blaise, je suis encore morose à propos du rituel et je me rends compte maintenant que je ne devrais jamais compter sur les autres ...» Ses doigts caressèrent l'argenterie froide, levant les yeux vers le plafond enchanté. « Je n'ai juste pas eu très faim. » Il soupçonnait que cela avait à voir avec la pression sur sa magie. Peu importe, ce n'était qu'un désavantage mineur d'élargir ses connaissances et sa force.

Goyle se leva, sa main serrant une canne. Harry le regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Le garçon avait un pied magique en remplacement de celui qu'Harry avait coupé pendant le rituel. Goyle semblait encore instable, pas habitué au nouvel appendice étranger.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction puis s'éloigna rapidement. Harry le congédia avec un haussement d'épaules. Depuis le rituel, les quatre enfants du rituel lui lançaient toujours des regards. C'était par peur et soumission. Harry supposait que cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'ils assister à sa magie furieuse et son affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Regarde _ça_ , » ricana Blaise. « Ils sont tous incertains sur la manière d'agir autour de toi, tu peux jouer sur cela, tu sais, courtiser les autres à tes côtés. »

« Tu n'as même pas remarqué l'absence de trois joueurs clés dans mon jeu, Blaise. » Harry lui lança une moue, changeant de sujet. « J'ai travaillé dur ces derniers mois et tu ne le remarques même pas. »

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Blaise regarder la table de Gryffondor. « Le Trio d'Or est absent. » Des dents blanches brillèrent et Blaise se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres caressant l'oreille d'Harry. « C'est ce que tu fais, mon chéri? »

Harry n'était ni affecté par les murmures au creux de son oreille, ni par l'excitation venant de Blaise. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour Zabini ou du moins pas de cette manière. « Que dirais-tu si tu savais que Ronald Weasley nous a quittés? » Blaise recula légèrement, un air interrogateur sur son visage. « Tu sais combien il a été déprimé le mois dernier. » Harry frappa, ses yeux s'éclaircissant étrangement. « J'ai entendu qu'il s'est suicidé. »

Il mentait.

Il n'a pas "entendu " à ce sujet. Non, il avait regardé cela arriver. Au moins, ses visions lui ont permis de voir et d'observer Ronald Weasley alors que le garçon se faufilait tard dans la nuit pour se couper les poignets. Au moment où Londubat l'avait trouvé dans la matinée, le roux avait perdu trop de sang.

Et donc….

Son plan pour détruire le Trio d'Or et Dumbledore était maintenant mis en route.

Avec quelques complots collatéraux

Des complots latéraux qui montreraient à la fois à son père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres à quel point il était vraiment contrarié.

-SSC-

Ricanant, il écarta la peluche de ses robes. Honnêtement. Le petit bougre ne voulait pas quitter sa robe. Sifflant, Harrison plissa les yeux à la tache entêtée, ou bouloche, quoi que ce fût - c'était exaspérant.

Son doigt piqua la peluche, la brûlant de sa magie. La fumée s'éleva, et l'odeur de la soie et du coton brûlants se heurtèrent à son nez. Retirant son doigt, il regarda le trou dans sa robe. Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin. Au moins, c'était parti. De telles petites choses imparfaites, avaient commencé à l'énerver ces derniers temps. Il voulait que tout soit _parfait_. Soi, son voyant intérieur, et lui avait eu une discussion ce matin sur son changement de caractère.

Les choses avaient changé sa perspective, son caractère, depuis le rituel. Il a senti sa nature devenir plus sombre, plus nonchalante et analytique. Et il avait _grandi_. Les gens et leurs émotions ne l'affectaient pas autant que par le passé. Maintenant, quand il sentait la colère ou la tristesse de quelqu'un, il la doublait sans réfléchir. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se fâcher. Leurs vies étaient si ... fragiles. Et cela lui faisait réaliser à quel point il était puissant. Il pourrait les faire ou les casser.

Tout comme il l'avait fait Ronald Weasley.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ah, c'était sa première tuerie. Et curieusement, il était fier de lui-même. Autour de lui, les gens lui donnaient des regards étranges. Il refusait de leur accorder de l'importance. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'il perde son temps. « Harrison, » une voix l'arrêta sur son passage. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit son frère se diriger vers lui.

« Draco, » le nom roula sur sa langue. Il lui était étranger de s'adresser à son frère. « Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose, j'étais en route vers les bureaux du professeur Zabini pour discuter d'un sujet important. »

Draco s'approcha de lui. Ses brûlures étaient perceptibles aussi près et Harry s'arrêta dessus avec un léger intérêt. Son frère était connu pour être terriblement vaniteux. Mais depuis que son jumeau était revenu, Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte de ses vilaines marques. Cela le choquait à quel point Draco semblait avoir grandi maintenant. Il supposait que le rituel n'avait pas affecté que lui.

« J'aimerais te parler, seul. » Des yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de Lucius, regardèrent les étudiants observateurs. « En privé et loin des oreilles. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en tournant son épaule vers Draco et les conduisit dans une salle de classe abandonnée. « Classe, » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en voyant la poussière. Tant qu'elles ne finissaient pas sur lui, Harry n'était pas dérangé par la poussière recouvrant le sol et les bureaux abandonnés.

Débarrassant un bureau avec de la magie sans baguette, Harry s'assit dessus, fixant son regard calmement vers son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? » Demanda-t-il avec impatience alors que la blonde regardait autour de lui avec dégoût.

Draco resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Harry vit son hésitation et il regarda le courage vaciller et tenta de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Draco. « J'aimerais ... » Il prit une profonde inspiration. À travers les yeux à demi fermés, Harry sourit en regardant son jumeau bégayer pour des mots. « Je voudrais te remercier formellement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, pas seulement une, mais deux fois. » Draco leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux avec sincérité.

Harry resta silencieux. En attendant le reste, il savait ce que Draco voulait dire.

«Père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant le rituel, il m'a dit que tu es entré et que tu as sauvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi. »

Harry fit un bruit dans sa gorge. « Non, je n'ai sauvé que toi. Je me contrefous de la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres » Et vraiment, il a seulement sauvé Draco. Il savait que si Voldemort mourrait, il reviendrait malgré tout avec un de ces foutus Horcruxes.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire de la remarque dégradante contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il décida de l'ignorer. « Père m'a aussi dit que tu es le vrai premier-né. » Harry se pencha légèrement en arrière, regardant le plafond. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette direction avec Draco. Mais, supposa-t-il, il devrait probablement avoir cette conversation.

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit cul d'Héritier, Draco, je ne veux pas, et je n'ai aucun désir, de réclamer ma place légitime en tant qu'Héritier Malfoy. Il fit mine d'examiner soigneusement ses ongles. Il fit mine d'examiner soigneusement ses ongles « En fait, je me suis déshérité du nom Malfoy, je me suis lavé de la prétention de Lucius. »

Les yeux gris s'élargirent presque comiquement. « Tu ... tu l'as fait? »

Harry sourit. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas encore. Mais quand il le ferait, il s'assurerait que ça serait permanent. « J'ai eu l'idée de Lucius, en fait, quand il m'a déshérité au début de l'été, j'ai un peu aimé ça. » Armant sa tête sur le côté, il regarda son jumeau. « Tu n'auras donc jamais de compétition _familiale_ , Draco. » La famille était le mot-clé. Draco serait bien sûr toujours inférieur à Harry dans tout sauf dans le nom de Malfoy.

Draco sembla comprendre son message sous-jacent et baissa la tête. « Weasley est mort. »

« Je n'ai pas remarqué, » dit Harry de sa voix trainante. Quiconque n'étant pas un idiot complet l'aurait remarqué. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus. Il y avait un zombi injecté de sang ressemblant à Granger avec un Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu succombant.

Ils avaient enterré le corps de Ronald Weasley deux jours après le suicide.

C'était tellement morbide ...

Une part sadique de lui avait apprécié. Après tout ce que Ronald Weasley lui avait fait. On ne devrait jamais faire d'un Prophète son ennemi.

« Les Serpentards sont tous curieux à ton sujet ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est complètement obsédé par toi ... et j'ai ressenti ton pouvoir ce jour-là du rituel. » Draco avait l'air impressionné et Harry pouvait clairement le voir avec ses pouvoirs de voyants. « Tu es puissant et tu le caches. »

« Ne sois pas si confus, Draco. » murmura passionnément Harry. « Le pouvoir de sous-estimer votre ennemi est une félicité complète, surtout lorsque vous pouvez leur montrer l'étendue de votre magie » Les yeux verts regardaient son frère.

« _Tu_ es obsédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » déclara Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il soulevait ce fait mais cela avait passé ses lèvres de toute façon. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la remarque de Draco sur le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était obsédé par lui. Harry ne _voulait_ pas que l'homme soit obsédé par lui. C'était un jeu dangereux. Donc, il matérialisa ses inquiétudes sur la question, pointant la propre obsession de Draco. Son frère ne connaissait pas la véritable intention de Voldemort avec le rituel. Ce n'était pas une surprise que Draco trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres absolument fascinant. « Tu ne peux pas le nier, tu le convoites lui et son pouvoir, c'est un très bel homme, n'est-ce pas? » Il poussa Draco, voyant l'embarras et la jalousie de son frère.

« Oui, » Draco leva le menton, trouvant le courage et le maintien. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous êtes tous les deux similaires. » Il changea de sujet. Draco s'approcha d'Harry. «Et que tu as une carte dans ta manche pour tous ceux qui t'ont fait du tort, ces visites à Dumbledore presque tous les jours ... et tes distances avec père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... et le Trio d'Or. Tu manigances quelque chose. »

« D'où la raison pour laquelle tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie. » Un sourire tordit la bouche d'Harry. « Tu sauves ta propre peau en rejoignant mon côté. »

Draco ressemblait vraiment à Lucius alors qu'il haussait les sourcils dans un geste moqueur. « N'est-ce pas ce que font les Serpentards, la raison pour laquelle les Malfoy sont connus? » Le silence se répandit à travers eux. «J'ai réalisé quelques petites choses lors de ma convalescence. Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais une force avec laquelle tu pouvais compter, malgré ton apparence physique fragile et que tu avais une sorte d'emprise sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco s'approcha, son corps arrivant entre les jambes d'Harry.

Le blond respira, ses brûlures semblant étrangement mystiques dans l'obscurité. Les yeux de Mercure brillèrent sur Harry, intenses, presque obsessionnels. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu à mon chevet quelques jours après mon rétablissement. Il s'est _excusé_ de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et il a parlé de _toi_. Tout le temps. Il veut que je garde un œil sur toi. Pour voir tes états d'âmes, toutes sortes de dépression ou d'un comportement fou, et le lui rapporter. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as rapporté? » murmura Harry.

Draco sourit. «Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, tu as beaucoup fréquenté Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini et toi êtes terriblement proches ... et tu as été plutôt _odieux_ envers les étudiants et tout le monde en général. Tous les jours ... » Les yeux verts brillèrent. Mais Draco n'avait pas fini. «Entre autres choses, vraiment, mais je ne lui ai rien dit, il a d'innombrables autres étudiants qui vous épient, ils lui ont probablement déjà rapporté cela et d'avantage.

« Et pourquoi n'as- _tu_ rien dit? »

Le blond se rapprocha, son visage dangereusement proche de celui d'Harry. « Parce que je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que quelque chose s'est passé pendant ce rituel plus que le fait que tu étais le premier-né. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas connu pour sa clémence. Il n'a pas _touché_ Lucius après ce jour et il s'est excusé auprès de moi pour quelque chose dont il n'avait apparemment pas le pouvoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas connu pour sa clémence.» Draco se moqua, soufflant la bouffée d'air dans le visage de Harry. « Il y a quelque chose de sournois entre vous deux. Et tu l'as empêché de se produire. Père a dit que tu étais _furieux_ contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point Draco devenait mature et intelligent. Fini l'enfant snob. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es pas le laquais du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme nous le sommes tous. » Amertume. « Tu es quelque chose de plus, tu as une carte dans ta manche, c'est dangereux ... et parce que je suis un Serpentard et ton frère, j'offre mes services pour ce que tu as prévu. »

Les couleurs de Serpentard s'affrontèrent alors qu'ils se regardaient. «Tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire confiance avec mes plans, Blaise ne sait même pas ... Bordel, je n'y pense même pas. »

Draco se pencha en arrière, son corps toujours proche de celui de son frère. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que tu planifies, mais si tu as besoin d'aide dans un projet, j'espère que tu sais que tu peux te tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que Zabini. »

« Je garderai ça à l'esprit, Draco. »

Et Draco fit quelque chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

Il s'inclina à la taille, d'un salut respectueux. C'était un salut qu'un sorcier inférieur ferait à un sorcier de la haute société.

« Cela étant dit, » Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, se redressant. « Mère veut désespérément te parler. Tout comme père. Tu leur manque. »

Harry sauta de la table et se dirigea vers la porte. « J'ai peur que cela ne se produise pas de sitôt. »

« Mère n'a rien à voir avec ça, Harrison. » Harry s'arrêta près de la porte. «Elle ne va pas bien, tu lui manques, elle veut que tu assistes au bal de Noël. » Arg. Etre bloqué aux fêtes de sang-pur. « Penses juste à cela avant de me donner une réponse. »

Draco s'épousseta passa à côté d'Harry et sortit par la porte.

Peut-être juste pour elle ...

-SSC-

« Il était mon premier élève. » Commenta Pythia. « Et il a déformé mes enseignements en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'ils étaient censés être. »

« C'est pourquoi Octavio est tellement après toi. » Harry jouait avec sa tasse de thé, fronçant les sourcils à la porcelaine noire. Il venait d'apprendre que Robert Farring avait été le Voyant qui avait détruit la vie d'Octavio quand il était enfant. Et Robert Farring était aussi le premier pupille de Pythia, son élève.

Pythia ne semblait pas très déconcerté quand Harry lui avait dit à quel point Octavio était dévoué et obsédé à sa poursuite. Elle en savait probablement autant. « Il m'a toujours chassé, moi et mes étudiants, mais je savais, au plus profond de moi-même, que ses ébats fous étaient influencés par l'influence des voyances de Robert. »

« Je les appelle Graines, » répondit Harry innocemment.

« Des graines? » Pythia donna un sourire de serpent sur sa tasse. « Comme les graines que vous avez plantées dans Ronald Weasley? »

« Était-ce vraiment si évident? »

«Tu l'as regardé pendant un moment, Harrison, bien sûr que c'était évident. » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Mais c'était un travail très brillant. » Ses yeux bleus vifs étincelaient. « Je ne pense pas que je n'aurais pu faire mieux moi-même. »

Harry baissa la tête en signe de gratitude. « Merci, Maîtresse. » Il n'avait pas beaucoup appelé Pythia 'Maîtresse'. Mais il était flatté de ses compliments. Elle donnait rarement des compliments pour son travail et quand elle le faisait, cela valait la peine d'être dégradé en appelant quelqu'un son maître. « J'ai une question à propos de voir sa propre mort. » commença-t-il avec hésitation. Pythia, la beauté froide, pencha la tête sur le côté, lui montrant qu'elle écoutait. « As-tu déjà vu ta mort? »

Pythia posa sa tasse de thé, fixant intensément Harry. « Je ne vois jamais ma mort, Harrison, un Voyant ne voit jamais sa propre mort, seulement celles les autres. »

Il se rappela clairement la façon dont Octavio avait tranché le cou de Pythia avec une griffe. Son estomac était noué. « Mais les morts que vous voyez, ils ne se réalisent pas nécessairement ... »

Zabini claqua sa langue contre ses dents. «Nous en avons déjà discuté, Harrison. Souviens-toi que tu as posé des questions à propos de ton frère, il était destiné à mourir, ainsi, le destin continuera d'essayer, malgré le nombre de fois où tu essaieras de le sauver. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, montrant sa vulnérabilité. « As-tu vu ma mort? »

Les yeux de Pythia grandir d'amusement. « Oui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce vraiment si drôle? »

« Oh, pas vraiment. » Les yeux bleus semblaient se durcir. « Tout le monde meurt, Harrison. » Elle se pencha en avant, tendit les doigts délicats pour courir doucement sur la joue d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui amène cette discussion? » Son froncement de sourcils a grandi. « As-tu vu la mort de ta mère? »

Harry grimaça. « Non pourquoi le demandes-tu? »

Pythia se rassit dans son siège. « Simplement parce que tu as un lien affectif profond avec elle, je suppose que tu serais aussi désemparé en voyant sa mort. » Ses lèvres se soulevèrent. « Tu as vu la mienne, n'est-ce pas? »

La culpabilité et la tristesse l'envahissaient. « Tu-, »

Pythia s'élança, son doigt se refermant sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient étrangement clairs et un sourire félin ornait ses traits. « La mort est la prochaine grande aventure, Harrison, ne me la gâche pas, s'il te plaît? »

Harry ne pouvait que rester assis là, pensant à ses mots.

Merlin. Il espérait qu'elle puisse parler de la mort avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-SSC-

« Harrison? » Blaise se pencha sur la table sur laquelle ils étudiaient, ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent. « Es-tu-, »

« Chut, » Harrison a levé son doigt à ses lèvres, les yeux s'éloignant. Un bruit sourd dans sa tête lui fit prendre conscience de la venue d'une vision. Il se sentait équivalent à une bande de glace enroulée autour de son cerveau, tirant sur son esprit. La chair de poule lui montait au cou et ses cheveux se dressèrent.

Et en utilisant l'entraînement que Pythia lui avait fait subir, Harry plongea dans sa vision, gardant en même temps une conscience sur son corps extérieur.

 _Devant lui, il y avait des corps nus, tous pleins de muscles et des frissons d'excitation. « Tuez-le, » ils ont acclamé, semblant presque qu'ils hurlaient avec une sauvagerie digne d'animaux. La bouche d'Harry se releva alors qu'il identifiait qui ils étaient. Ils étaient des loups-garous, bien sûr. Leurs corps étaient pleins de muscles et de poils durs, ne laissant aucune place à la pudeur, car leur virilité était libre._

 _L'un, en particulier, se distinguait parmi les autres. Il était une figure de pouvoir, une suprématie pure. Son corps était plus grand que celui des autres, mais ses muscles n'étaient pas nécessairement plus gros que ceux des autres mâles. Peut-être la même chose, mais il semblait être beaucoup plus. Mais c'était une allure qu'Harry savait dangereuse, une allure qui portait une telle force et rapidité. Le loup-garou, Harry le savait, serait probablement une figure imposante et un combattant exceptionnel. Ses épaules étaient tenues avec autorité et avec une exigence de respect._

 _Les cheveux noirs en désordre étaient mis en valeur avec de l'argent effrayant et attachés à la nuque dans une lanière de cuir._

 _Le loup-garou s'approcha de la foule avec une démarche dangereuse. Harry le regarda approcher de la foule de loups-garous indisciplinés avec intérêt. Il observa les loups-garous tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience de l'approche de l'homme et tombèrent à genoux en signe de soumission ou inclinèrent la tête et reculèrent._

 _Voyant la dominance et le contrôle total dans ces yeux d'ambre lumineux, Harry savait, sans aucun doute, que c'était l'infâme Fenrir Greyback._

 _Et alors qu'il se rapprochait de la foule, Harry vit ce qu'il se passait._

 _A l'intérieur du cercle bondé, reposait Remus Lupin. Ses robes étaient déchirées, montrant plus de peau que de vêtements. Harry fronça les sourcils. Lupin était un personnage fascinant pour lui; c'était un peu dommage de le voir si humble. « Lupin, » murmura Greyback dans une douce caresse. « Mon Enfant, » roucoula-t-il._

 _De longs ongles descendirent pour traverser les cheveux de Remus. Le professeur recula avec un gémissement douloureux. Les doigts de Greyback s'éloignèrent, le sang recouvrant les appendices. L'alpha sourit lâchement et suça le sang, les yeux se posèrent. « Mon cher Enfant, » Greyback frappa. «Oserez-vous ramper jusqu'à moi, votre Alpha, après toutes ces années? Le loup-garou s'accroupit devant Lupin, penchant la tête sur le côté, étudiant sa proie. « Et pour avoir le courage de venir plaidoyer en faveur de Dumbledore? Pour nous utiliser? »_

 _Greyback renversa sa tête, donnant un rire aboyant._

-SSC-

« Entrez, monsieur Malfoy, » le salua le professeur Lupin en lui ouvrant la porte, Harrison pénétra dans son bureau, lorgnant Sirius et les valises.

« Vous partez quelque part, Professeur? » Harry connaissait déjà la réponse. Il lança un regard à Sirius, voyant l'homme d'un air furieux, puis reporta son attention sur le loup-garou en face de lui. L'homme caressa le haut de sa valise, l'air pensif. Évidemment, avec la tension qui couvrait la pièce, Harrison savait qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose.

« Ah ... » Remus hésita, se grattant la nuque. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prudent de partager les informations de l'Ordre. « En fait, oui, Sirius va assurer mes cours à ma place ... »

« Il part sur les ordres de Dumbledore, » aboya Sirius, fronçant les sourcils profondément. « Le vieil homme veut qu'il retrouve son ancienne meute, la meute sanglante de _Greyback_ , et d'essayer de les attirer de notre côté pour la guerre. » _De quel côté est-ce, Sirius?_ Pensa Harry en regardant la façade de Sirius tomber complètement. L'aura sombre de l'homme donna facilement un second regard à Harry. L'odeur gelée et crue du gel venait de son cousin, rappelant à Harry que Sirius n'était pas que rire et plaisanteries.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais en discuter avec Harrison, Sirius, c'est juste un enfant- »

« Conneries », claqua Sirius. « Toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'Harry est tout _sauf_ un enfant. »

Harry se tenait figé, clignant des yeux une fois. « En fait, votre départ est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici en premier lieu, Professeur. » Les deux s'arrêtèrent dans leur discussion, reportant leur attention sur Harry. « Tu as Vu, » Harry haussa les épaules, faisant signe à la marque Seer sur sa joue. Leurs deux regards volèrent vers son geste. « Considérant que je suis un voyant, je ne partage pas mes visions avec une autre, mais le destin nous méprise déjà à cause de notre choix d'interférer ou non ... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de l'attachement pour vous, Professeur. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe. Sirius, d'un autre côté, regardait ouvertement Harry, les yeux gris et acérés qui l'étudiaient. « Que ... » Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Que veux-tu dire, Harrison? »

Harry s'appuya contre le mur, donnant un petit sourire. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dumbledore vous envoie en mission suicide, vous serez attaqué par les loups garous. »

Sirius sauta de sa chaise, la faisant basculer en arrière. « Je le savais, Remus! »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « As-tu vraiment vu ma mort, Harrison, ou est-ce que c'était juste eux qui m'attaquaient? »

« Ce n'est pas grave! » l'interrompit Sirius, grognant. Harry regarda son cousin lever la lèvre, montrant ses dents. À l'heure actuelle, l'humain était plus loup que le loup-garou. « Tu ne peux pas y aller, pas quand Harry a Vu-, »

« Il n'a pas nécessairement vu ma mort, »

Harry resta silencieux, complètement content de s'appuyer contre le mur et de regarder la bagarre verbale éclater entre les deux. Le désespoir et la colère émanaient de Sirius par vagues, tandis que Remus était incertain, hésitant et perdu. En les étudiant, Harry envisagea leur relation. S'ils étaient amants, ils le cachaient relativement bien. Il ne pouvait pas voir de pensées ou de sentiments lubriques ... mais cela pouvait simplement être parce qu'ils se battaient.

Bien sûr, il y avait de l'amour, un amour puissant. Mais l'amour ne nécessitait pas une percée sexuelle.

Finalement, Remus prit une profonde inspiration, inclinant la tête pour se soumettre à Sirius. « Je vais aller discuter avec Dumbledore. »

Son cousin grogna, croisant les bras. « Bien. »

Et sans leur avis, Harry sortit de leur chambre.

Une autre _belle_ action.

Bordel.


	5. Toutes vos mains sur moi

Auteur : Dark Cyan Star

Traductrice : Oxydation (Chap 1-16) et reprise par moi^^

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et ce petit chef d'œuvre à Dark Cyan Star je ne suis que l'humble messagère!

Avertissement : Slash

Et voilà ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Moins de reviews cette fois mais j'espère que le cœur y est toujours !

Réponse aux reviews :

LauraCaym : Je pense que ce chapitre va particulièrement te plaire dans ce cas ! Ahaha morbide peut-être pas il y a des fanfics où on adore le trio d'or et d'autres ù on l'exècre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Luma Coquillette En effet Harrison est un sorcier noir néanmoins il reste le petit garçon exclut par ses parents et qui reste loyal à ses proches. Je crois que ce chapitre répondra à ce que tu cherches et ils n'ont pas finis de t'étonner !

Loupe : J'ai en effet l'histoire en anglais mais je te mets le lien ici : /works/5745595/chapters/13240651

Chapitre 21 : Toutes vos mains sur moi.

Harrison passa sa langue sur ses dents, jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Était-ce ... était-ce un putain de _poil_ sur son visage? « Egh, » siffla-t-il avec dégoût, tendant la main pour frotter la petite barbe sur son menton. Il y avait plus d'un poil. D'accord, il savait qu'ils pousseraient en grandissant, mais est-ce que ça devait avoir l'air si ... peu attrayant? Tellement _imparfait_?

Ricanant, il utilisa sa magie sans baguette pour se raser.

Après quoi, ce n'était qu'une peau lisse. « Mieux, » murmura-t-il, satisfait. Des yeux verts brillants se regardèrent dans le miroir pour regarder Neville Londubat errer dans le hall d'une manière un peu rêveuse. Il fit une vérification de dernière minute pour voir si tout était en place et correct, Harry tira ses manches et enleva une poussière imaginaire de sa robe, suivant le Survivant. Il marcha derrière le garçon, prenant plaisir du poids lourd de la tristesse et du chagrin qu'il ressentait émaner du garçon.

La tragédie avait finalement terrassé le jeune prodige. Et c'était génial de savoir qu'il était celui qui l'avait causé.

« Bonjour Neville », il adoucit sa voix et son expression alors que le Survivant se retournait.

« Oh, hey Harry » murmura Neville, les cernes sous ses yeux accentué par leur couleur noire. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

Le petit garçon essayait d'être fort. Harry pouvait voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Eh bien, » Harry haussa les épaules, offrant à Neville un faux sourire triste. «J'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Ron, comme tout le monde, je pensais que tu pourrais aimer ... un peu d'espace. » Il projeta un sentiment de sympathie, sentant Neville devenir attiré par lui. Le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il repoussait tout le monde avec la mort de son meilleur ami, mais Harry le ferait dépendre de lui.

Tout cela faisait partie du plan.

« Je ... » Avec son influence de Voyant, Neville sembla se rapprocher de lui. « Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont nous vous t'avons traité avant, Harry. » Sa tête s'inclina. « Ron aussi aurait été désolé. » La voix du garçon craqua et Harry le frappa doucement pour désapprouver son propos.

Ses mains se tendirent et atterrirent sur l'épaule de Londubat. Pendant un moment, il fit une pause, n'ayant jamais été physiquement proche du garçon auparavant. Et il l'a senti. Il sentit l'âme de Jedusor dans Londubat. Elle se réveilla et ronronna au contact d'Harry, réchauffant sa main. Neville regarda Harry à travers ses cils, en lui donnant un sourire hésitant. Le pauvre imbécile n'était probablement pas affecté. Ou l'était-il? Harry sonda les émotions de Londubat. Sa tristesse était à l'avant-plan de son esprit, mais il y avait autre chose. Attraction et désespoir pour être exact.

Donc, Neville _était_ influencé par sa proximité à cause de l'Horcruxe.

Oh. Les choses seraient encore plus faciles.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te garder rancune Neville. » Le garçon si facilement influençable et manipulable, offrit un vrai sourire à Harry.

« Merci Harry, c'est un fardeau que je peux enlever de mes épaules. » _Etant donné le fait que tu as été tellement...idiot._ Londubat tendit sa main et la posa sur celle d'Harry restée sur son épaule. Le Prophète réprima ses propres sentiments de répulsion et transféra plutôt des sentiments chaleureux au garçon.

Neville le dominait. Harry était conscient de cela maintenant, vu leur proximité. Même si le garçon n'avait que la taille moyenne, et ne pouvait probablement pas arriver à la cheville du Seigneur des ténèbres, il était toujours considéré comme grand à côté d'Harry. Cela irrita Harry. Il devrait être la figure imposante. « Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, Neville, je sais que nous n'avons pas été très proches dans le passé, mais je crois que nous pouvons toujours repartir à zéro. »

L'âme de Jedusor exulta, envoyant un choc douloureux sur son poignet.

Harry sourit et retira sa main, essayant de paraître aussi subtile que possible. « Je garderai ça à l'esprit, Harry, merci. » Et Harry savait qu'il le ferait.

Neville et lui allaient _s'amuser_ ensemble. Surtout avec les conversations qu'Harry manigançait.

Londubat sembla plus léger après leur conversation. Bien sûr, c'était Harry qui faisait ça. Il s'était débarrassé du chagrin et de la perte et, à la place, il apportait réconfort et espoir au garçon, seulement auprès de lui, bien sûr. Quand Londubat quitterait sa présence, il se noierait dans le chagrin et la perte ... ce qui le ferait chercher la présence réconfortante d'Harry quand il se sentirait dépassé. C'était trop amusant.

Harry le regarda partir à travers les paupières baissées, se sentant plus léger que jamais auparavant.

« En train de séduire le Survivant? » murmura une voix à l'oreille. Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches étroites et glissèrent lentement vers l'avant, enroulant des bras possessifs sur sa taille. Harry fut tiré contre une poitrine solide et des lèvres tracèrent le lobe de son oreille.

« Blaise- » protesta Harry, sentant les lèvres traîner dans son cou.

« N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, Harrison. » Sa prise se resserra sur le petit garçon. « Je te veux, et tu ne peux pas nier que tu es attiré par moi. » Des doigts couleur chocolat saisirent son petit menton et tournèrent sa tête sur le côté. Des lèvres charnues s'écrasèrent sur les siennes; les brûlant.

Harry gémit dans le baiser, sentant des nœuds de tension se resserrer dans son estomac. Il ne nierait jamais que cela était bon. Parce que ça l'était. Mais ce n'était pas rude comme il aimait; il ne s'agissait pas de salive et de sang chauds, ni de dents qui lui déchiraient la peau. Blaise était doux et passionnément lent. Alors que Voldemort dominait et contrôlait. Ces deux types de baisers l'excitaient. Cela le rendit confus, comment cela pouvait-il être excitant alors qu'ils étaient aussi différents que la nuit et le jour ?

Harry s'éloigna juste au moment où la langue de Blaise venait jouer avec la sienne. Autour de lui, les étudiants s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, les yeux braqués sur eux. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire ça, Zabini. » murmura violemment Harry, essayant de sortir de l'étreinte. « C'est dangereux-, »

« Ce n'est pas de l'infidélité, Harrison. » Blaise ne lâcherait pas. «Tu n'es pas déloyal envers _lui_ , pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, il t'a trahi, c'est seulement normal de réaliser que vous n'êtes pas en couple.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'amincirent. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Blaise. » Il plissa les yeux vers les Serpentards vigilants qui passaient dans l'ombre. « Il le saura et il fera tout son possible pour te détruire. »

Blaise se cramponna à son bras, ne le lâchant pas. « Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Les yeux verts flashèrent. « Tu mens, il te terrifie. »

«Mon désir pour toi surpasse ma peur pour lui, dis-moi que tu ne vois pas ceci comme de l'infidélité, dis-moi que tu en as fini avec ton désir pour lui. » Blaise agrippa ses bras, le secouant. «Ou est-ce que tu me gardes simplement à bout de bras parce que tu as trop peur de t'attacher? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal comme ils l'ont ...»

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour avoir une querelle d'amoureux, Zabini. » Harry se tourna pour voir Draco se glisser vers eux, ses yeux gris se rétrécirent sur Blaise.

« Malfoy, » se moqua Blaise. Les deux garçons, de même taille, se regardèrent l'un l'autre, chacun voulant que l'autre détourne le regard en premier. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies. »

Harry soupira, sentant la haine et la jalousie émaner à la fois de Draco et de Blaise. Son frère transpirait la jalousie, Blaise tenait plus de l'agacement. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens que Draco soit jaloux. À moins que ... Draco ressente quelque chose pour Blaise. Mais cela n'aurait pas de sens non plus. Regardant de plus près, il vit que la jalousie de son frère était dirigée vers Blaise, pas sur lui.

«C'est mon frère et il a un faible pour toi, pour des raisons que je ne connais pas, bien sûr. Draco eut un sourire en coin. « Je ne veux juste pas le voir blesser à cause de tes actions stupides déclenchant la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Blaise se moqua, arquant un sourcil. « Tu es juste jaloux parce que je suis plus proche de lui que toi. » Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Tu vois qu'il détient du pouvoir maintenant et tout ce que tu veux faire est de te jeter dans sa vie et de devenir sa priorité numéro 1. Cela n'arrivera pas, Malfoy, tu es un idiot. »

Il leur tourna le dos, dans l'intention de descendre à la salle commune des Serpentards. Au lieu de cela, il vit un Sirius Black en train de courir vers lui. « Harry », Egh. Il empestait la peur et l'horreur. « S'il te plait, Harry ... »

« Ne me demande pas ça, Sirius, » siffla Harry en plissant les yeux vers son cousin. L'homme s'arrêta à côté de lui, l'air faible et pathétique. Harry jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux, protégeant leur conversation des passants.

« Harry- »

« Je t'avais prévenu. » Harry restait rigide. « J'ai prévenu Lupin et je t'ai prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait s'il y allait, laisse-moi deviner, il est parti quand même? »

Les yeux gris contenaient des larmes. «Il a essayé de parler avec Dumbledore, le vieux fou lui a dit de ne pas trop se fier à tes pouvoirs ... Tu n'as pas forcément vu sa mort, c'était une raison suffisante pour que Dumbledore dise à Remus d'y aller quand même. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu demandes exactement à Harrison? » Blaise fit un pas en avant. Draco, ne voulant pas être laissé derrière, s'approcha de lui.

Harry lança un regard à Blaise, lui disant mentalement de se calmer. Se tournant vers Sirius, Harry haussa les épaules. «Je suis désolé, Sirius, je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai déjà essayé de lui sauver la vie, je ne peux pas entrer seul dans la tanière des loups-garous»

« J'irai avec toi. » supplia Sirius. « Merlin, Harry, s'il te plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi si tu m'aides à le récupérer. »

Harry et Sirius se fixèrent l'un l'autre du regard. « N'importe quoi? » murmura Harry doucement. « C'est une offre assez importante, Sirius, que je ne peux pas refuser. » Le visage de Sirius se tordit, tant d'émotions essayant de s'emparer de lui; surprise, soulagement, panique ...

« Tu vas y aller, tu vas m'aider à le sauver? »

« Tu me devras une dette ... » Il était un Serpentard après tout ...

« Oui, n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît Harry. »

Pendant un moment, Harry apprécia la vue de Sirius si désespérée. Mais ensuite cela devient lassant et troublant. Jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise et Draco, il leva un sourcil. « Etes-vous prêt pour une _grande_ aventure avec les loups? »

-SSC-

Pourquoi faisait-il ça encore?

Il repoussa avec colère une autre particule de saleté de ses robes, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. C'était sale, ça sentait ... horriblement mauvais, comme des pieds moites et le chien mouillé. Et Draco n'améliorait rien alors qu'il continuait à se plaindre à haute voix. « Aucun d'entre nous n'aime ça, Draco, » siffla Harry, tournant la tête pour regarder le blond. « Mais pourrais-tu te taire? Les loups-garous ont une ouïe aiguë, ils nous entendront si tu continues de _parler_. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as de coincé dans le cul pour être de si mauvaise humeur ?» lança la voix trainante de Draco, en faisant la moue.

« Ta queue coupée, Malfoy. » Blaise rétorqua.

« L'inceste n'est vraiment pas mon truc, Zabini. »

« Vraiment? » dit Blaise d'une voix trainante. « J'aurais pu me tromper avec ces regards lubriques que tu lances à Harrison tout le temps. »

« Silence, » siffla Harry, sa magie vibrant d'agacement. Ils fermèrent gentiment leur bouche et continuèrent d'avancer. Cette ... scène ... lui rappelait fortement le repaire d'Octavio. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans une grotte, c'était sous terre. Le sol était spongieux et l'air était humide. Sirius lui avait dit où résidaient les loups-garous compte tenu du fait que Remus l'avait informé préalablement. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens ne le prenaient jamais au sérieux. Il avait prévenu Lupin, et que faisait le loup-garou? Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, et pas qu'au littéral en suivant sagement les instructions du foutu vieux fou.

« L'inceste n'est pas rare dans le monde des sang-purs. » ajouta Sirius donnant son avis. «Je veux dire, les Malfoy et les Black sont tous liés mais ils se marient quand même entre eux. »

« C'est un tel gaspillage de conversation, » lança Harry. « Voulez-vous juste la _fermer_? »

Il préférerait que les loups-garous ne le tuent pas et que _cette_ conversation ne soit pas son dernier souvenir. « Merlin, Harrison, t'as besoin de te faire baiser. »

Les yeux verts brillaient sinistrement alors qu'ils se verrouillaient sur Blaise. Ils suffirent à faire blanchir le garçon et à rester silencieux.

Les yeux émeraude s'embrasèrent sinistrement alors qu'ils se verrouillaient sur Blaise. C'était suffisant pour que le garçon blanchisse et reste silencieux. Sirius toussa dans sa main, cachant un sourire. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si joyeux, Sirius. » murmura Harry doucement. « Ton amant va mourir si nous n'arrivons pas à l'heure, non seulement cela, mais avec vos conversations insensées, nous serons peut-être découverts et pris en embuscade sans sommation: vous sous-estimez tous les loups-garous. Vous pensez que Lupin est un loup-garou, mais c'est un cabot comparé à Greyback et à sa meute. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers Blaise et Draco après que Sirius eut pâli et baissé les yeux. « Et je vous ai choisi tous les deux pour venir parce que je pensais que vous pouviez gérer ça, je pensais que vous comprendriez au moins à quel point c'est sérieux et que vous agiriez comme des adultes _responsables_. » Satisfait, il les regarda également perdre leur allégresse.

Un applaudissement lent et discret fut entendu à travers la caverne souterraine. « _Ce_ sont les actions d'un futur seigneur des ténèbres, Harrison. » Harry se tendit en regardant les ombres bouger et former un groupe de Mangemorts. « Mon Dieu, tu feras un beau et _parfait_ conjoint pour notre Seigneur. »

Sirius se raidit, pointant sa baguette vers les Mangemorts. Ils semblaient l'ignorer complètement alors qu'ils se tenaient, presque ennuyés. A l'avant, celle qui avait parlé, n'était autre que sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. À côté d'elle se tenait Lucius. Même s'ils avaient tous des masques, Harry pouvait facilement les distinguer de la manière dont ils se tenaient mais également par leur aura. Les yeux gris et froids de son père miroitèrent hors de son masque, le fixant, l'étudiant.

Harry était trop à vif pour gérer tout ça maintenant. Il était trop tôt pour les revoir.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait encore plus, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient là, partout où il allait. D'abord, ils s'étaient présentés à la cachette d'Octavio à l'improviste et maintenant _ici_. Il plissa les yeux, furieux. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais là? » aboya-t-il.

Bellatrix eut un rire enfantin. « Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit qu'il te surveille, Harrison, il le dit très sérieusement. » Les poils du bas du cou d'Harrison s'hérissèrent sous la déclaration. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé le vœu de l'homme de le tenir à l'œil. Cela le poussa à bout de nerf. Il avait reçu beaucoup d'avertissements; de Voldemort lui-même, Draco ... et Blaise. Il n'avait jamais cru que Voldemort pouvait l'épier avec une telle précision.

Il regarda le grand serpent autour des épaules de Bellatrix. Le serpent s'enroula autour de ses épaules deux fois, et pourtant, sa queue frôla presque le sol. Nagini. Les yeux du serpent scintillaient alors qu'ils le regardaient avec un plaisir malade.

Bellatrix caressa le serpent comme on caresse un amant, gardant ses yeux sur lui. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a prêté à vous, comme aide et protection. » Elle s'inclina autant que possible avec le lourd serpent sur ses épaules. Derrière elle, les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent plus bas. « Nous sommes à votre service, mon jeune Seigneur. »

Harry respira profondément à travers son nez, sentant sa rage hérisser les poils de ses bras. « Il n'est pas venu en personne? »

« Il avait des choses à faire, » répondit Bellatrix alors qu'elle et le reste du Mangemort se redressaient. Lucius resta silencieux, gardant son regard d'un calme inquiétant. Harry refusa de garder un contact visuel avec l'homme. « Il envoie ses salutations chaleureuses, cependant. »

« C'était très _gentil_ de sa part. » dit Harry d'une voix trainante, avalant son cri d'indignation. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres osait agir comme si Harry était son serviteur, comme s'il avait besoin de lui et de sa foutue aide. « Mais j'ai peur de ni vouloir, ni avoir besoin de votre _aide_. »

Sirius se détendit et eu un sourire de plaisir aux mots d'Harry. Draco et Blaise restèrent collés à ses côtés, l'entourant comme deux gardes du corps. Le regard de Bellatrix vacilla vers Blaise et ces yeux sombres se creusèrent de haine et de dégoût. « Mais Harrison, » chanta-t-elle follement. Harry vit des trous dans son aura. C'était comme celle de Ronald Weasley, mais ... beaucoup plus endommagé. Elle n'était pas suicidaire ou déprimée, juste ... folle. Bien qu'il y ait une légère amélioration depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous a pas envoyé t'aider pour récupérer ton _ami_ loup-garou, il nous a envoyé pour te récupérer.» Siffla Nagini en riant aux mots de Bellatrix, balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière. « Non, il réclame ta présence, il est temps que tu récupères ta place légitime. »

« Intelligent », les yeux verts luisaient violemment alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. « Est-ce qu'il vous a dit de dire ça parce que j'ai comme l'impression d'un déjà-vu? »

Bellatrix sembla hésiter devant la démonstration de pouvoir, ses yeux s'élargissant avant de se rétrécir. «Tu as été très irrespectueux envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon petit-neveu, lambinant avec cette _immondice_ , quand ton corps appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » siffla-t-elle en désignant Zabini, le pointant de sa baguette, prête à lui jeter un sort.

Mais la première syllabe ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Ses doigts se gelèrent. « Tu ne vas pas lui _faire de mal_ , Bellatrix. » Harry se plaça devant Blaise. « Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de coller ton nez égoïste dans la vie privée du Seigneur et des Ténèbres et moi. Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi est privé, tu ne me rabaisseras pas, tu ne me manqueras pas de respect. » La glace remonta le long de son bras. Harry savait que c'était douloureux, mais Bellatrix renversa son cou et ri. Cela lui témoignait le bordel que c'était dans sa tête.

« Pathétique », cracha Harry, tournant le dos aux Mangemorts. « Complètement folle. »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi », une nouvelle voix prit la relève. Harry savait, sans se retourner, que c'était Lucius. «Tu as une mine affreuse, Harrison. Ton poids-, »

« Le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vraiment inquiet, je vais me mettrai sur les mains et les genoux et lécherai le bas de ses bottes. »jura Harry. « Je ne partirai pas avec vous. » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule la foule silencieuse des Mangemorts. « Vous pouvez m'aider avec les loups-garous, car je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerait leur alliance, ou rester à l'écart de mes affaires. »

Il continua à avancer. « Bordel, » haleta Sirius de ses grands yeux alors qu'il trottinait pour suivre Harry. « Je n'ai jamais su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi aviez une telle... »

« Arrête ça Sirius, » murmura Harry, utilisant son nez pour le guider vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les loups-garous. Ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. «Tu savais que je n'étais pas dans le camp de la lumière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi avons une histoire, oui, mais tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça. » Il se tourna pour regarder son cousin. L'homme fronçait les sourcils. « Tu ne parleras à personne de ce que tu as entendu aujourd'hui. »

Ce n'était pas une question et ce n'était certainement pas un plaidoyer, mais Sirius hocha néanmoins la tête.

Draco et Blaise se poussèrent l'un l'autre pour se mettre de l'autre côté de Harry. « C'était génial, » souffla Draco, les yeux qui fixaient Harry avec obsession. « Qui aurait cru que sauver Lupin serait tellement amusant. »

« Ah, » Harry sourit. « Le plaisir n'a pas encore commencé, mon cher frère. »

Les quatre menèrent en tête, ignorant la foule de Mangemorts derrière eux. Harry avait du mal à se défaire de sa rage et de sa colère avant de rencontrer les loups-garous. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'arriver là avec sa magie exposée et de les faire attaquer par peur et par défense. Mais c'était difficile quand il savait que ... les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés sur lui. Voldemort savait tout, comme l'avait dit Draco. Et maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'audace de demander à Harry de quitter Poudlard et de venir à lui?

Ce n'était pas correct. Et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éviter ce scénario. L'homme devait encore s'excuser pour son méfait. Envoyer ses serviteurs pour 'l'aider' ne comptait pas du tout. Et le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait tout ce qui se passait à son sujet à Poudlard ne lui convenait pas.

« Tu dégage des vibrations nerveuses, » murmura Blaise à son oreille. « Calmes-toi. »

Harry prit une respiration apaisante en arrivant dans un bosquet profond. Il se baissa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la tanière chaude. Déjà, les loups-garous entouraient Lupin et Greyback. Compte tenu du tableau, Lupin était en train de mourir. Il était trop tard.

« Merlin, Harry, s'il te plait ... » gémit Sirius.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, » souffla Harry, voyant l'aura de Lupin vaciller. Derrière lui, les Mangemorts étaient tous proches. Il n'y avait pas un peu d'intimité ... « Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. » Bellatrix ricana, déchainant Sirius.

« Sirius - Sirius! » appela Harry, se penchant vers son cousin qui avait chargé à l'intérieur de la tanière, hurlant de rage.

Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'Harry pu faire, c'était se masser les tempes. Il regarda les loups-garous se tendre et fixer leur attention sur le sorcier en charge. Greyback se leva, ses yeux d'ambre scintillant d'amusement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui envoie un sort.

Harry s'avança et avec sa magie, il intercepta le sort. Il maîtrisa Sirius, regardant son cousin tomber sur le sol, ligoté. « Je suis désolé pour ça, » dit Harry.

Des yeux d'ambre sauvage furent immédiatement dirigés sur lui. Harry sut instantanément qu'ils étaient intrigués par lui, par son Voyant. Accroupis, ils rôdaient près de lui, le reniflant. Harry resta immobile, gardant ses mains calmement à ses côtés. Il garda la moitié de son attention sur les Mangemorts, s'assurant qu'ils n'attaquaient pas. Ils restaient immobiles, attendant ses ordres comme les bons petits toutous qu'ils étaient.

Greyback se redressa de sa position près de Remus et plaqua son regard sur Harry.

Les loups-garous autour d'Harry le touchaient ainsi que ses robes, en portant une attention particulière à se frotter contre son corps. Bientôt, il serait encerclé. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que de la peau brûlante et en sueur. Il essaya de retenir son souffle, car plus il sentait, plus sa magie voulait être libérée pour attaquer. Des grognements de plaisir retentirent et Harry fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder son regard vers le haut, loin de ses membres exposés et endurcis.

Des doigts s'accrochaient à sa peau, la réclamant avec des coups de langue et de petites morsures. Harry devait se rappeler que s'ils le coupaient, il n'attraperait pas l'infection. Ce n'était possible qu'avec du sperme, un échange de sang et des morsures lors de la pleine lune.

Bientôt, Harry dut lutter pour rester debout. Il pouvait sentir les Mangemorts et les hésitations de Draco et Blaise. Ils voulaient attaquer. Et pour le moment, Harry ne serait pas dérangé par un peu d'aide.

«Reculez mes beautés», instantanément, les langues et les corps disparurent, s'éloignant de lui progressivement.

En détournant les yeux du plafond, Harry tourna son regard vers la silhouette de Greyback qui s'approchait. Gardant ses yeux sur l'alpha, Harry soulagea Sirius de ses liens. Son cousin trébucha sur ses pieds, courant vers la silhouette prostrée de Lupin. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ici, hmm? » Il traversa la cohorte de loups-garous qui se séparaient, exubérant le pouvoir pur. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir magique mais de la puissance physique et mentale.

Greyback se tenait devant lui, le dominant facilement. Avec une grande main, il tendit la main et tourna le menton d'Harry, pointant la marque Seer à ses yeux. « Un Voyant ... » Greyback ronronna profondément. Se penchant en avant, ses lèvres caressèrent l'oreille d'Harry. « Un _joli_ petit voyant, une légende parmi les loups-garous que nous appelons « l'Enfant Lunaire. » Les yeux ambrés vifs regardèrent derrière lui. « Avec la présence des Mangemorts. »

Se rapprochant, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur brûlante de la peau de Greyback. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et l'amenèrent contre sa poitrine. « Je voudrais faire un marché avec toi, » murmura-t-il alors que Greyback se baissait pour inspirer son cou.

« Bouge tes sales pattes de lui! »

C'était Bellatrix, bien sûr que c'était elle. Fenrir rigola profondément, restant proche. Il ignora l'intervention de Bellatrix et continua à caresser le cou d'Harry. « Tu sens délicieusement, joli Voyant. » Une langue sortit et courut sur la joue d'Harry. Refusant de frissonner de dégoût, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne ferait pas une bonne chose de dégager des vibrations désagréables ... Son Voyant devait rester neutre, sinon attrayant avec les loups-garous alentour.

« Un marché ... » lui rappela Harry, sentant Greyback se frotter contre lui. _Merlin_. Dieu ... Il devait tout faire sauf le bousculer. Son visage rougit, sachant à quoi il devait ressembler devant les Mangemorts. Il recula, mais Greyback saisit son poignet, le ramenant vers lui.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » lâcha Greyback. « Tu veux ce petit cabot sur le sol, n'est-ce pas? »

Les Mangemorts avancèrent, finalement assez agacés par Greyback pour s'immiscer. Les loups-garous étaient en cercle autour d'Harry et de Fenrir, et ils grognèrent, sortant leurs dents alors qu'ils se tenaient accroupis face aux Mangemorts.

Harry respira par le nez. Greyback avait au moins cessé de se frotter contre lui. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était satisfait qu'Harry soit recouvert de son odeur. Au lieu de cela, sa main lourde jouait avec les boucles lâches d'Harry, tandis que l'autre était toujours enroulée autour de son poignet. « Je pense ... » commença Harry, en lançant un regard à un Greyback souriant. « Que Lupin est déjà proche de la mort, je pense que nous devons trouver une autre monnaie d'échange. »

Greyback aboya un rire, ses longs ongles grattant et passant dans les cheveux de Harry. « Oh, Enfant, tu veux que je donne ma loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas? Devenir le _toutou_ du côté obscur. » Les dents pointues scintillaient. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Les Mangemorts levèrent tous leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer les loups-garous. Harry se détourna du regard de Fenrir et siffla. « N'attaquez pas, je ne vous ai pas donné le droit de le faire, n'est-ce pas? » Ils baissèrent timidement leurs baguettes. Harry se retourna vers Greyback.

« Intéressant ... » murmura l'alpha. « Il semble qu'avec notre absence, les choses du côté obscur ont changé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours ... »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort est toujours le Seigneur, oui, il vient de me donner une poignée de Mangemorts comme cadeau d'excuse. »

« Donc tu as autant de pouvoir que lui? » Fenrir se pencha plus près. « Tant dans l'autorité du côté obscur que dans les pouvoirs magiques. » Sa lèvre se retourna. « Je déteste les sorciers, mon joli, mais toi ... tu es différent, je vais peut-être te faire une offre. » Harry se détendit légèrement. « Dites-moi, quel est votre nom? »

« Harrison Malfoy, » répondit-il.

« Un Malfoy? » Les yeux de Greyback s'arrachèrent finalement du visage d'Harry, la première fois depuis leur rencontre, et jetèrent un coup d'œil à Draco. « Les petits blonds? » Harry regarda son frère, Voyant la peur brute que Fenrir lui faisait. « Tu n'es un Adonis pour eux, mon joli. » Greyback se retourna et lui caressa les cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous? »

« Lupin, » Harry se secoua, jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius. L'homme essayait de guérir Remus, était tremblant et marmonnant au-dessus du loup-garou. Voyant Remus maintenant, Harry savait que le loup-garou pouvait s'accrocher. « Et votre ... aide pour le côté obscur. »

Greyback rit doucement dans sa gorge. « De l'aide? De l'aide, vous avez entendu cela? » Il dirigea sa question vers les loups-garous à ses pieds. Ils lui firent tous un sourire plein de dents, mettant Harry à cran. « De l'aide, mon joli? Pas de servitude? Pas _d'esclavage_? »

Les loups-garous rirent tous. « Non, » les coupa Harry. «Je crois que les loups-garous sont leur propre groupe d'êtres, tout comme les sorciers, tu es le Seigneur de ton peuple, Greyback, n'est-ce pas, comme le Seigneur Voldemort l'est pour ses sorciers. Harry se rapprocha de Greyback, lui souriant. « Je ne peux pas imaginer un Seigneur des loups-garous à genoux, pleurnichant, tout comme je ne peux pas imaginer Voldemort à genoux devant le Seigneur des loups. »

Greyback perdit sa joie. Son expression était indéchiffrable alors qu'il regardait ouvertement Harry. « Bien sûr, Lord Voldemort restera toujours le commandant, si vous en êtes. Il est le dirigeant mais vous ne devrez jamais agir aussi humblement pour lui. »

Harry savait qu'il s'enfonçait, il aurait dû rester _en dehors_ de ça. Voldemort aurait voulu que les loups-garous soient des créatures pleurnichardes, rampantes devant lui et bavant partout. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Les loups-garous étaient des créatures puissantes à part entière. C'était mieux s'il les approchait sur un pied d'égalité.

« Je te tuerais maintenant, mon joli, si je n'avais pas directement constaté l'étendue du pouvoir que tu exerces sur le côté sombre. » Greyback commença. «Offrir une collaboration, au lieu de la servitude, c'est quelque chose que personne ne peut faire, à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je te prendrais pour un traitre, nous leurrant avec un accord pour ensuite nous piéger comme des bêtes dès que nous approcherons. »

Harry pouvait comprendre ça, supposa-t-il. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est quelle _place_ du côté obscur tiens-tu pour obtenir autant de pouvoir? Pour pouvoir nous accorder quelque chose tel que ça? »

Harry resta silencieux.

Les loups-garous ne comprenaient pas que plus le pouvoir magique était présent, plus leur statut était élevé. Considérant le fait qu'il avait la même puissance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était une preuve qu'il aurait la même autorité ... mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça. C'était compliqué. Voldemort voyait toujours Harry comme inférieur, et Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il veuille être du côté obscur ... menant aux côtés de l'homme.

Il voulait être neutre. Pourtant, il était un neutre sombre.

« Harrison est l'époux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, calmant sa rage. Il allait tuer sa tante.

« Je _ne_ le suis _pas_. »

Greyback resta intelligemment silencieux sur le sujet, ne faisant que se rapprocher d'Harry. Il semblait juger la réponse de Bellatrix acceptable, car sa confiance s'améliora. « Très bien, mon joli, nous allons aider le côté Obscur, plus précisément, _toi_. » Ricana Greyback. « Je fais ce marché avec toi et toi seul, je n'écouterai que tes ordres. »

« Merlin, » gémit Harry. Pourquoi cette négociation devait-elle être si compliquée? Il se jura qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça. « Non, vous ne comprenez pas ... Le Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort est le meneur, pas _moi_. » En fait ... plus il y pensait ... plus il réalisait que ça allait énerver le Seigneur des Ténèbres si les loups-garous n'écoutaient que lui.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas un leader, il pouvait l'admettre facilement. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour mener les loups garous en guerre ou en mission. Mais il pourrait relayer les ordres de Voldemort ...contre un échange de bons procédés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien sûr. « Seulement toi, mon joli, » aboya Greyback, resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. « S'il s'avère que tu es bien qui tu prétends être, tes ordres seront tout aussi authentiques que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry.

« Bien, » Greyback était satisfait. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je reçois en retour de notre alliance? »

Tous les Mangemorts sifflèrent et murmurèrent de mécontentement. « Sale cabot, » ricana Bellatrix. « Il a déjà franchi les limites du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous donne en somme plus de mérite que l'animal que vous êtes n'en mérite. »

« Bellatrix, » Harry se tourna vers elle, lorgnant son bras toujours gelé. Nagini était toujours debout, fixant la scène qui se déroulait, probablement les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Un simple tour de magie et ton bras sera brisé. Pour toujours, je te conseille de _la fermer_. » Elle se moqua de lui mais il se détourna, ramenant son attention sur Greyback. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir ce que je veux. » dit Greyback d'une voix suggestive en tirant à nouveau Harry contre son corps. « Je te veux, de préférence en tant que compagnon. »

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas accepter cela, » gronda Harry.

Il haussa les épaules, laissant Harry partir. «Alors, notre marché est rompu. _Tu m'appartiens_ ou le coté de la Lumière aura un nouvel allié et je t'obtiendrais par mes propres moyens. »

Harry resta là, raide, jetant un coup d'œil sur la meute de Greyback. « On dirait que tu as besoin de femelles. »

« Ma meute est une meute solide, je laisse les femmes faibles pour mes sous-meutes. » Ce qui veut dire que Fenrir contrôlait plus que sa meute. Les lèvres d'Harry s'amincirent. Il avait prévu de donner Greyback Granger, mais vu que Fenrir était têtu, il semblait que son plan était inepte. « Je te veux, mon joli, seulement toi. »

« Il est _l'époux_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la bête. Es-tu-, »

« Bellatrix, » la main de Lucius jaillit et se replia autour de son bras gelé, serrant la zone où sa peau et la glace se rencontrèrent. Elle siffla. « Reste tranquille. »

« Il doit y avoir autre chose que vous voulez, » murmura Harry. « Je suis un Voyant, devenir loup-garou annihilera cela et vous ne me trouverez plus aussi attirant que maintenant sans mon Voyant. » Greyback lui tournait le dos.

« Je pense que tu as tort à ce sujet, mon joli. » Greyback regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Mais je suppose que je peux accepter ton refus. Ce que je veux, en retour, est une nuit avec toi. »

« Me pensez-vous stupide? » cracha Harry. « Votre sperme m'infectera. » Il pouvait sentir les Mangemorts devenir beaucoup plus agités. Ils étaient juste _avides_ de passer à l'attaque. Remus perdait lentement du terrain et Sirius n'avait plus aussi bonne mine que lorsqu'il avait foncé dans la tanière des loups-garous. Son pouvoir s'était épuisé en ayant tenté de guérir Remus. Ils ne devaient pas tarder.

Greyback le gratifia d'un sourire de prédateur. «Peut-être. Je dirais que nous pouvons utiliser la magie pour retenir ma semence, mais rien ne me plairait plus que d'en recouvrir ton corps. » Harry se raidit, sentant son nœud d'estomac à la fois dégoûté et ... Merlin. Il n'avait pas été excité.

Il avait besoin d'être baisé; de préférence avec quelqu'un _d'autre_ qu'un loup-garou.

« D'accord, j'ai une idée. » Greyback se retourna. «Avec tes pouvoirs magiques, tu peux te transformer, n'est-ce pas? »

« Animagus, oui, » répondit Harry prudemment, sachant où cela allait. Il y avait des potions là-bas, ce qui permettait de choisir la forme, plutôt que d'être choisi. Mais Harry devait encore expérimenter sa magie. Peut-être, qu'avec son pouvoir, il pourrait se transformer sans avoir besoin de la potion.

« Je veux que tu deviennes un loup et que tu nous rejoignes les nuits de pleine lune, ta présence est enivrante et calmante ... ma meute va bénéficier de t'avoir dans les parages. »

« Tout comme vous, » remarqua Harry sèchement. Les canines de Greyback flashèrent. « Ça, je peux accepter, Greyback- »

« Fenrir pour toi, mon joli. »

Il a pris une profonde inspiration. « Je suis d'accord sur ça, Fenrir, mais il peut y avoir des nuits qui me sont impossibles. » Les paupières de Greyback luirent à ces mots.

« _Chaque_ pleine lune, Enfant. »

Harry grinça des dents ensemble, recula d'un pas. Les loups-garous grognèrent tous pour protester contre sa retraite. « Chaque lune, Fenrir. » Il fit signe à Blaise et Draco immobiles d'aider Sirius et de partir. Ils semblaient comprendre son message, car ils se dirigeaient vers Sirius et l'aidaient à quitter le sol. « Je te verrai ici, la prochaine pleine lune, alors. » Il se retourna pour partir, s'arrêtant quand les loups-garous se levèrent, bloquant sa fuite.

Greyback semblait ravi par les actions de sa meute. « Greyback, » siffla Harry, claquant la tête pour regarder l'alpha. « Laissez-moi passer, sinon l'accord est _rompu_ ». L'alpha soupira, faisant signe avec une main paresseuse de reculer. Ils le firent. Malheureusement. Harry passa entre leurs corps solides, sentant quelques mains errantes. « Allons-y. » Il aida Draco à lutter contre sa magie, soulevant le poids mort de Remus de ses bras.

Son frère lui lança un regard reconnaissant et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la tanière.

C'était quelques minutes avant que les Mangemorts ne les rattrapent, leur déception se montrant clairement. Ils avaient voulu un combat. « Tu reviens avec nous, mon Seigneur. » L'œil d'Harry se crispa sur la voix d'un Mangemort. « Il a ordonné votre présence, nous ne pouvons pas échouer. »

Tourbillonnant, il agrippa les bras de Blaise et de Draco. S'assurant qu'ils tenaient à la fois Sirius et Remus, il se retourna, regardant Nagini. « _Tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, tu m'entends ... Avant qu'il ne puisse même s'approcher de moi, je veux des excuses, de_ vraies _excuses_. » Siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Et avec ça, il transplana. Un sort passa à côté de son épaule, le manquant complètement. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri de rage de Bellatrix.

-SSC-

Les hiboux passèrent devant lui, déposant des lettres et des colis à destination. Harry regardait, désintéressé, lorsque le hibou des Malefoy atterrit avec une enveloppe devant lui. « Maman et papa à genoux implorent encore? » railla Blaise avec un sourire en place.

« Quel humour », gronda Harry, pas amusé pour un sou. Draco rencontra ses yeux plus loin sur la table, le fixant intensément. Son jumeau n'avait reçu aucun courrier de leurs parents. Ce n'était pas normal. Habituellement, Draco recevait toujours du courrier quand Harry en avait.

Tendant la main, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, senti son estomac se refroidir en reconnaissant la familière écriture en patte d'araignée. Voldemort.

 _« Tu ne peux pas m'éviter pour toujours, mon ange. »_

Bordel. Il ne pouvait pas.

Harry déchira la lettre et la jeta dans son verre d'eau, dégoûté.


	6. La douleur est juste trop réelle

Bonjour à tous, désolé pour cet immense retard, je tâcherai de me faire pardonner. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre!

La douleur est juste trop réelle.

« Agh, » gémit Harry alors que Blaise lui suçait le cou. « Blaise »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru bruyant, Harrison. » Le garçon noir murmura d'une voix rauque. Ses dents heurtèrent un autre endroit sensible, provoquant un grognement plutôt fort d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir Blaise durcir au-dessus de lui. « Putain, Harrison ... refais ce bruit. »

Il gloussa en poussant la poitrine de Blaise, forçant le garçon à être en-dessous. Il grimpa sur lui et pris le contrôle. Avec Voldemort, l'homme se battrait férocement, ne permettant pas à Harry de le laisser faire. Mais Blaise était là, content. Harry fit une pause dans le baiser, sentant son estomac se tordre de culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » murmura Harry, plaçant son front sur celui de Blaise. Le sorcier noir s'effondra en arrière avec un grognement d'exaspération.

«Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu préfères baiser ce bâtard aux yeux rouges? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait? » Harry resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était faux de se sentir comme s'il devait être fidèle à Voldemort quand l'homme le traitait si mal. Mais pourquoi le comparait-il toujours à Blaise? Pourquoi ressentait-il toujours de la culpabilité quand il en embrassait un autre? Tout simplement parce que Harry savait, au fond, que c'était de l'infidélité ... et qu'il ne commettrait jamais cet acte. Jamais.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » dit Harry plus fort. « Il peut être un bâtard, mais il est mon Egal. »

« Harrison- », reprit Blaise, mais il s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés. « Ah! » Cria Blaise, gémissant et se débattant. « Merlin, aide-moi! » Ses yeux larmoyèrent et Harry sauta sur lui, les yeux s'élargissant quand il vit le pantalon gris de Blaise devenir rouge de sang.

« Putain, » murmura-t-il. Avec des doigts tremblants, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Harry, Harry, » chanta Blaise dans un plaidoyer. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'ils se plaçaient sur sa virilité. « S'il te plaît aide-moi ... »

« Je ne sais pas ... » commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit un petit rire. Son cœur a sauté un battement et les poils sur la nuque se sont redressés. « Voldemort? » Tout ce qu'il a rencontré a été un rire sifflant: « Merde, Tom, si tu es assez puissant pour être ici, tu es assez efficace pour parler. »

Blaise se débattit plus fort, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Les rires semblaient de plus en plus tendres et excités lorsque la douleur de Blaise empira. Harry se jeta en avant, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté des joues lisses et humides. « Blaise, » calma Harry, déversant sa magie de voyant dans le garçon. Immédiatement, la douleur quitta les yeux de Blaise alors qu'il se détendait. La douleur était toujours là, Harry pouvait sentir la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours présente, mais avec son Voyant, il pouvait facilement la bloquer.

Voldemort siffla de mécontentement.

« Vous avez vu que je me suis arrêté, je ne l'aurais pas fait ... merde. » Harry maudit, en bouillonnant. « Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance, vous avez eu votre chance avec moi et vous l'avez gâchée. » Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de quelle manière Voldemort pourrait être ici. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas vraiment là, mais sa présence si. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point l'homme était puissant quand il se décidait pour quelque chose.

« Nous devons parler ... » La voix semblait fragmentée, presque comme si elle perdait lentement le pouvoir.

« Conneries, » cracha Harry, les yeux se rétrécissant. Il caressa les joues de Blaise et l'envoya dans un état inconscient. « J'en ai fini avec vous, Lord Voldemort. » Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait même pas baiser quelqu'un d'autre. « Je vais vous donner un cadeau, un cadeau de départ que vous avez toujours voulu, et ensuite nous irons chacun de notre côté. »

La voix était silencieuse et pendant un moment Harry pensa qu'il était parti. _« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? »_

Harry se moqua, en ricanant. « Autant que je sache que tu veux ma virginité » Eh bien, il l'avait essentiellement perdu avec Cho ...

 _« Pas seulement ton corps, enfant idiot, je te veux. »_ Harry fut surpris par l'intensité de ces mots. Il cligna des yeux, respirant lourdement. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait voulu, pourquoi était-il si différent de l'entendre de ses propres lèvres? Cela n'avait pas d'importance ...

« Non, » répondit doucement Harry, fixant son reflet à travers la pièce. « C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus ... tu as toujours dit combien tu le voulais, même plus que moi. » répondit-il amèrement. Dans le miroir, la forme transparente de Voldemort apparut derrière lui. Le visage de l'homme était plié vers son cou. Les yeux cramoisis levèrent les yeux vers le miroir.

 _« Et alors tu me quitteras? Après que tu m'aies donné un cadeau qui, selon to_ _i,_ _me ferait trembler de désir? J'ai du mal à croire que_ _tu pourrais_ _aller dans un endroit sur cette planète que je ne pourrais atteindre. Je serai toujours là. "_

« Tu me sous-estimes tellement, Tom. » Dit Harry d'une voix traînante, les yeux brillants. « Je suppose que tu devras attendre ton tour, n'est-ce pas? Malheureusement, tu es ma dernière priorité en ce moment. » Menteur. Il se sermonna. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait toujours pensé à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en penserait.

 _« Hmm, »_ murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _« Ça blesse, juste un peu. »_ Dans le miroir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait se pencher en avant, voulant embrasser son cou. Mais la seule chose qu'Harry ressentait était l'électricité de la magie et l'odeur de lilas.

« Tu ne sembles pas me prendre au sérieux, » remarqua Harry. « Je suppose que tu ne prends pas ma parole à cœur, vous et moi ne serons _jamais_ ensemble. »

 _« Je ne peux jamais gagner avec toi, n'est-ce pas, petit? »_

« Peut-être, » Harry s'éloigna de la magie. « Si vous commencez réellement à essayer, vous le ferez. Peut-être que commencer par des excuses peut changer mon acte de vengeance envers toi. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire.

 _« Ton acte de vengeance? »_ L'homme cracha dans l'amusement. _« Tu penses réellement que tu peux me blesser? »_

Harry se sentait malade et blessé. « Je ne pense pas, Tom, quelqu'un a en réalité besoin d'avoir un cœur pour être blessé. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dépliant sa magie. « Vu que tu n'as rien d'autre qu'un trou noir, je suppose que ma vengeance ne te signifiera rien, mais ça veut _tellement_ dire pour moi. »

Avec ça, il a utilisé sa magie pour nettoyer la pièce. La présence de Voldemort partit de force et le sang sur Blaise disparu. Pressant ses doigts sur les tempes du garçon, Harry ferma les yeux. La douleur avait disparu, Blaise irait bien.

-SSC-

« Alors ... » commença Sirius avec inquiétude. Harry sourit, se prélassant sur une chaise à côté du chevet de Remus. Le loup-garou avait à peine survécu. Madame Promfrey avait fait un travail fantastique pour soigner l'homme. Sirius n'avait pas quitté le lit de l'homme depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la tanière des loups-garous.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient fermés alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa main pour en faire une patte. Il sourit en se transformant en une patte noire touffue. Succès. Il travaillait là-dessus depuis un moment ... il avait dépassé la douleur et l'épuisement, et le résultat final était si agréable. « Oui? » murmura-t-il distraitement.

« Merci encore pour ce que tu as fait, tu as risqué beaucoup- »

« Si tu me remercies une fois de plus, je livrerai Lupin à Greyback moi-même. » Il laissa tomber sa patte, la ramenant à un appendice humain avant qu'elle ne heurte l'accoudoir. « Tu n'es pas le seul à en bénéficier, le côté obscur aussi. » Il regarda attentivement alors que Sirius baissait les yeux et se déplaçait mal à l'aise. « Quoi? »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passe avec toi, je veux dire, » Sirius secoua la tête en soupirant. « Dumbledore ... » il regarda autour de lui, baissant la voix. « Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il a envoyé Remus quand même. » Harry hocha la tête, donnant à l'homme un mince sourire. « Je perds lentement confiance en lui ... mais je ne peux pas aller du côté obscur, Harry, je ne peux pas. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux puis les ouvrit brusquement, se penchant en avant, touchant à peine les lèvres de Sirius. « C'est là que ta dette entre, cousin. » Les yeux gris s'élargirent, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Bien. «Tu sais Sirius, le fait d'être un voyant implique de voir les auras, tu ne peux pas la cacher derrière un sourire maladroit et stupide, je peux voir ton vrai toi, tu es sombre par nature. Sirius ouvrit la bouche. « Ne m'interromps pas. » claqua Harry.

Sirius referma sa bouche. «Je vois que ta magie est sombre, en fait, ça t'empêche de lancer correctement beaucoup de sorts, pas beaucoup de sorciers ont ce problème, tu vois, ils peuvent être soit clair soit sombre, mais tu es sombre. Ta famille était sombre et ils t'ont poussé à être sombres, étant l'enfant rebelle que tu étais, tu voulais te débarrasser de leurs attentes et te rebeller ... Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pensais pas vraiment que tu irais vers la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avant que Sirius puisse répondre, Harry continua. «Tu as rencontré trois bons amis, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, qui t'ont montré la « vraie » signification de l'amitié. » ricana Harry. « Mais James et sa femme sont morts pendant la guerre, tout comme Peter, tu n'as plus que Remus maintenant, Sirius, il est le seul qui te retient, n'est-ce pas? »

Sirius resta silencieux. « Tu peux sentir ta magie, Sirius. » Il tendit une main et la posa sur la poitrine de son cousin. « Elle est instable » La magie de l'homme lui sauta dessus, le suppliant presque. _Bientôt, ma belle_ , murmura-t-il mentalement. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé, peut-être, que Remus t'accepterait si tu décidais de devenir noir? Etre noir n'est pas tellement question de tuer, Sirius, bien que j'admette qu'ils aiment tuer leurs ennemis et quelques moldus inutiles, ça ne l'est pas. Il n'est pas que question sur le nombre de personnes que vous avez tué, c'est de pratiquer la magie dont vous rêvez ... c'est de défendre ce que vous voulez. »

Harry sourit. « Regardez-moi, je suis sombre et je n'en ai tué qu'un. » Pauvre Weasley. « Et c'était par vengeance, un simple désir, vous voyez, étant du côté obscur, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez sans avoir à vous soucier des conséquences, votre magie grandira et mûrira. Mais tu vois, nous devons faire la magie, c'est dans notre sang, comme dans le tien, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle la lumière et l'obscurité ne se mélangent pas, parce qu'ils pensent que nous n'avons pas besoin de magie noire. C'est pathétique. Nous en avons besoin. Et nous nous battrons pour que ça continue comme ça. »

Il se leva, caressant la joue de Sirius à sa sortie. « Je vais te laisser réfléchir, Sirius, viens à moi quand tu seras prêt à affronter qui tu es vraiment. »

-SSC-

«Tout le monde s'en va, Harrison, s'il te plait, mère m'a supplié de te convaincre de venir. Plaida Draco. «C'est un événement de cravate noire, pas de robes, beaucoup d'alcool et presque tous les Serpentards ... et si ce n'est pas votre truc, père invite beaucoup de politiciens. »

L'œil d'Harry se crispa. La plupart du château était vide et Harry avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Pitié. Londubat était parti, hors de sa portée. Il semblait qu'il devrait travailler sur le garçon après la pause. Même Sirius s'était retiré avec son amant loup-garou. Vraiment, c'était ennuyeux. Mais il préférait avoir «ennuyeux» que de vivre avec Lucius et la possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rende visite. Il n'irait pas.

Malheureusement, Draco restait avec Blaise et lui, les deux ne se taisaient jamais.

« Je ne pars pas, » il regarda son frère. Draco était vêtu d'un smoking élégant avec une cravate verte et argentée. Ses cheveux étaient lâches, des mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage. Les anneaux sur ses doigts semblaient avoir été récemment brillants et polis alors qu'ils clignaient des yeux en bleu saphir et en cristal clair. Couleurs Malfoy, combien désuet.

« S'il te plaît, Harrison? Mère- »

« Je pense que tu devrais y aller, Harrison. » Blaise était allongé sur son lit, regardant ses ongles. «J'ai été invité mais j'ai refusé quand j'ai appris que tu n'y allais pas ... Si tu veux, je viendrai avec toi Malfoy a raison, il y aura de l'alcool ... tu n'as même pas essayé les bonnes choses. Je m'assurais que tu sois saoul. »

Draco plissa les lèvres. « Agréable, Zabini, comme toujours. » Il se retourna vers Harry. « Est-ce que tu viens oui ou non? »

« Non, » rétorqua Harry. « Arrête de me demander, tu es déjà en retard et mère sera inquiète. »

«Il y a des cadeaux pour toi ...» Harry tourna le dos à son frère, regardant les devoirs qu'il avait pour les potions. Draco soupira. « Elle sera dévastée tu sais, elle aime toujours Noël avec nous deux, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit au père qu'il ne serait pas là ... »

«Putain, il ment probablement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que je ne voudrais pas y aller s'il est présent, c'est pourquoi il a dit à Lucius de te dire qu'il n'allait pas. » Craqua Harry. « Pars, Draco, avant que je ne sois vraiment contrarié et que je ne décide de ne plus jamais aller au manoir. » Draco poussa un profond soupir et partit vers un manoir de sang-pur snob.

« Merlin, enfin, » remarqua Blaise en se rapprochant d'Harry. Les doigts de Blaise ont pris la plume de la prise d'Harry et ont glissé sa main vers le haut de son bras d'une manière suggestive.

« Tu n'as pas appris la dernière fois? » Remarqua Harry, regardant ostensiblement l'entrejambe de Blaise. Le garçon ne s'était vraiment souvenu que de la douleur. Sa bite était toujours en place, mais c'était presque comme s'il avait pissé de l'acide sanguinolent. Ce n'était pas une expérience amusante qu'Harry préférait réitérer.

« Ne me trouves-tu pas attirant? »Murmura Blaise d'une voix rauque, se penchant plus près. Le sorcier noir avait trouvé un nouveau sentiment de confiance. La menace de Voldemort dans son cou ne semblait pas le déranger du tout. Et ça dérangeait Harry.

« Je te trouve plus qu'attrayant. »

« Vraiment? » Blaise murmura. « Suis-je un à égalité avec vous? »

« De quoi parles-tu, Blaise? »

«Tu es si beau, Harrison, tu ne t'accordes pas assez de crédit. » se moqua Blaise. « Je n'ai pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était beau lui-même, est-ce que je suis lié à vous et à lui, est-ce que je suis assez digne d'être avec vous? »

Harry s'avança et suivit le visage artistique du garçon. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas beau, c'est son masque, tu le sais, il a plus de soixante ans. »

« Mais il a assez de magie pour garder sa jeunesse. »

«Je ne vais pas me disputer à propos de ça, Blaise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est beau, oui, mais je ne cherche pas des choses superficielles quand je me retrouve avec quelqu'un, vraiment, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. » Harry respira. «Je ne me sens pas juste d'être avec toi, Blaise, pas seulement à cause de l'infidélité, mais parce qu'il va te tuer. »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Blaise. « Il va me tuer dès qu'il pourra mettre la main sur moi ... Avec ça en tête, je me dis pourquoi ne pas être ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne après moi? »

« Je te protégerai de lui, Zabini. » murmura Harry. « Ne pense pas que je ne te défendrai pas. » Le garçon noir resta calme. « Pourquoi ne pas aller au bal, je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose à faire ... »

Il regretta ses propres mots.

-SSC-

Harry jouait avec sa veste haute. Ce n'était pas un smoking, comme celui de Draco, plutôt comme une veste de sport. « Tu es magnifique, » souffla Blaise. « Si attirant et sexy. » Il tendit une main et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. Le plus petit sorcier le foudroya.

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal, Zabini. » Blaise sourit, redressant son costume. Harry se tourna pour regarder le balcon à la fête. Tout le monde était là-bas, buvant et parlant. Blaise et lui devaient descendre les escaliers pour atteindre la fête ... devant tout le monde. Il y avait une pièce annexe à côté de la piste de danse principale. A l'intérieur, Harry savait où se trouvaient la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils avaient leur propre «petite fête de Noël», une célébration prévue par Draco.

«Cherchons Narcissa et ensuite nous pourrons nous diriger vers la salle de côté où se trouvent les autres élèves, je n'ai pas envie de bavarder avec les vieux coincés ce soir. »

Blaise rit, d'accord. Harry se pencha sur la balustrade. Il chercha d'abord des hommes à l'odeur de lilas. Il n'y en avait pas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas là ce soir. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il voulait rester caché. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était vraiment pas là.

« Elle est là, toujours aussi belle ... » il y avait un léger ton hésitant dans le ton de Blaise. Harry vit pourquoi seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop maigre et pâle. Oui, elle était étonnamment pâle normalement, mais elle avait l'air presque maladive. Son maquillage dissimulait probablement la plus grande partie de son apparence ... « Elle te ressemble ... Je veux dire, avec ton poids et tout ... »

Harry soupira, s'éloigna du balcon et se dirigea vers l'escalier en courbe. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Au moins il n'y avait pas de serviteur, annonçant son nom comme la dernière fois. Ils étaient bien trop en retard pour ça. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il dévala presque les escaliers. Blaise rit après lui, courant aussi vite. Harry sourit alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche. Il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas invisibles, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas le centre d'attention.

Il verrouilla son regard sur Lucius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Narcissa. Donnant un regard froid à son père, il tourna son épaule vers l'homme, continuant son chemin. Narcissa était vêtue d'une simple, mais belle robe bleue. Il n'était pas plein, mais étreint son cadre délicat gentiment. Ses boucles pâles étaient épinglées, montrant la courbe de son cou.

Elle sirotait du champagne, face à lui. Il sourit, s'arrêtant derrière elle et embrassant son cou. « Bonjour mère, » il devait se rappeler que Narcissa n'était pas à blâmer pour tout.

Elle se retourna avec un halètement, laissant presque tomber son long verre à pied. «Harrison, mon fils», gémit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Avec un bras, elle attrapa Harry par la taille, l'amenant contre sa poitrine.

Harry se sentit coupable dans son estomac. Elle avait l'air horrible. Pour les étrangers, ils ne verraient que sa beauté, mais pour lui, il pourrait voir son défaut malsain. « Mère, tu as l'air horrible. » Il murmura, la serrant dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Les larmes se sont accrochées à ses cils. « Tu m'as manqué, » dit-elle doucement. « Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais que t'imaginer que tu ne reviendrais jamais ... Et jamais tu n'as rendu mes chouettes ... »

« Je suis là maintenant, mère, n'est-ce pas? » essaya-t-il de l'apaiser. Son mince buste semblait trembler dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harrison, j'aurais dû ... »

« Mère, s'il te plait, » commença Harry, serrant ses bras. «Tu savais que c'était mal de lui et tu lui as dit que c'était mal, mais tu as aussi joué le rôle d'une épouse loyale, je comprends ton dilemme et je suis arrivé à accepter ... Je ne te blâme pas. Je ne te blâme pas. » lui répéta-t-il.

« Tu es si mince -» murmura-t-elle. « Pauvre enfant, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que tu avais vécu, j'aurais aimé être là avec toi »" Elle renifla et Harry resta toujours dans son embrayage. « Mais tu as raison, tu es là maintenant. » Pleura-t-elle, s'éloignant pour caresser ses cheveux. « Ne nous attardons pas sur le passé ce soir, je voudrais danser avec toi avant de partir avec M. Zabini pour la fête de Draco. »

Harry rougit, regardant la piste de danse. Une chose qu'il détestait. Danser avec des femmes plus grandes que lui. Sa mère était grande, probablement aussi grande que son père. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon. « Euh, »

Sa main posée sur son épaule. « S'il te plaît Harrison, juste une fois. » Ses yeux supplièrent et un doux sourire attira ses lèvres. Il était un tellement faible ...

« D'accord, » il tendit la main formellement. « Puis-je avoir cette danse, ma Dame? » Blaise ricana, appuyé contre la table de ravitaillement, prenant plaisir à regarder. Narcissa plaça sa main dans celle de son fils, lui permettant de la conduire sur la piste de danse.

Les invités se séparèrent pour la mère et le fils, lui souriant en passant. Il y avait déjà un couple d'hommes et de femmes sur le sol et la chanson classique venait de se terminer. Ils semblèrent prendre note de la Dame de la maison et du fils, et choisirent de quitter la piste de danse, l'ouvrant juste pour Narcissa et lui. Harry grogna, sentant ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'ils se tenaient au milieu de tous les regards.

Tout seul.

Il a utilisé ses manières sang-purs pour contrôler son expression. Ses épaules étaient raides et son visage était un masque sans émotion. Narcissa s'installe dans le même rôle, ressemblant à une reine froide aux regards extérieurs.

Baissant les yeux, il prit un moment pour se ressaisir avant que la musique ne commence. Quand il était plus jeune, ses parents l'entraînaient, lui et Draco, dans l'art des manières et des coutumes du sang-pur. Et l'une de ces traditions avait à voir avec la danse. Pendant que Draco mettait un certain temps à enseigner, Narcissa prétendait qu'Harry était un danseur né dans la nature. Il est né avec grâce et agilité. Elle avait souvent dit à Lucius qu'Harry était le meilleur danseur de la maison.

Depuis lors, Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de danser vraiment devant les autres. Pas comme ça. Pas avec les occupants qui le regardent de près et pas avec la femme de grâce.

Quand la musique s'est allumée, les yeux d'Harry se sont élargis un peu. Merlin, c'était leur chanson. Narcissa et lui avaient l'habitude de danser. C'était une belle chanson, la plupart du temps lente au début et gagnant lentement en intensité. Ils avaient toujours aimé danser, éclatant toujours de rire quand ils étaient seuls et finis.

Elle lui sourit sciemment.

Lui donnant un salut raide à la taille, elle lui fit une révérence.

Et puis ils se sont rencontrés ensemble.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui prenait la main et la conduisait par terre. « Les sang-purs sont si formels, Harrison, n'est-ce pas? » Harry haussa un sourcil. Narcissa le réprimandait toujours de ne pas "parler" pendant une danse. C'était impoli à la fois l'art de danser et la musique - et il a semblé ridicule aux téléspectateurs. « Je pensais que tu pourrais venir ce soir, alors j'ai demandé après avoir joué cette chanson pour nous deux. »

« C'est une très belle chanson, maman. » Harry les fit tourner rapidement, souriant. « Elle porte beaucoup de souvenirs. »

Elle sourit, semblant perdre son masque. «J'aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de moments comme ça, Harrison, tu es tellement adulte maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas? »

« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. » claqua Harry. « Tu es ma mère. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste en tordant leurs mains et tournoya. Il aimait sentir le vertige en dansant. Ses pieds ont pris le relais et il a laissé la chanson le guider. « Tu iras loin dans la vie, Harrison. » Dit-elle fièrement, fatiguée. « Je suis tellement fier de toi, souviens-toi de ça. » Une telle férocité dans ses yeux ...

Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant sa mère lui appliquer plus de poids. « Mère -», il manqua un pas et il trébucha alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans ses bras. Autour de lui, les spectateurs haletaient bruyamment. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de les tenir tous les deux. Par-dessus son épaule, il a fermé les yeux avec Lucius. L'homme était gris alors qu'il se dépêchait d'avancer.

Il ne les a atteints pas à temps.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, berçant doucement la tête de sa mère. Son corps tremblait de peur et d'horreur alors qu'il regardait son visage flasque. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver ... oh Merlin non. Harry haleta, sentant des sanglots secs frémir son corps. Lucius tomba à genoux, contournant Harry pour ressentir un pouls. Il y en avait un; Harry pouvait le voir dans son aura. Il clignotait légèrement, à peine là.

Lucius se tourna pour hurler quelque chose aux invités, mais Harry était sourd. Rien n'était compréhensible alors qu'il regardait le corps couché de sa mère sur le sol. Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi? Lucius se tourna pour le regarder, ses yeux attristés. « Harrison, » Harry commença à respirer lourdement et rapidement, ne pouvant pas avoir assez d'air dans ses poumons. Lucius tendit la main vers lui et se recula lorsqu'il sentit le choc du Voyant d'Harry.

Pythia a toujours dit que lorsqu'un Voyant éprouvait de telles émotions fortes, il a inconsciemment transmis ces vibrations aux gens autour d'eux. Harry était sûr qu'ils ressentaient tous son angoisse, sa douleur ... Merlin. Sa mère…

« Harrison, chérie, » les bras l'ont tiré par derrière, essayant de le soulever du sol. C'était Pythia. Elle le serra dans ses bras, le dos contre sa poitrine. Une de ses mains écarta sa marque Seer, envoyant des vagues apaisantes à travers lui. Cela n'a pas fonctionné de cette façon de voyant à voyant. Ses émotions et les siennes se heurtèrent, le faisant s'affaisser dans ses bras. Il s'est senti engourdi. Il n'y avait pas d'émotions. Elle le souleva, et Harry se leva, ses yeux dilatés.

Il regarda à travers un voile alors qu'un guérisseur courait au côté de Narcissa.

Rien n'avait beaucoup d'importance.

« Venez, nous allons vous emmener loin d'ici. »

Et elle l'a fait. Mais Harry pouvait difficilement se souvenir de quelque chose après avoir vu sa mère s'effondrer.


	7. Votre présence est toujours ici

Auteur : Dark Cyan Star

Traductrice : Oxydation ( Chap 1-16) et ensuite par moi^^

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, une femme que je jalouserai toute ma vie

 _Bonjours mes cocos ! Désolé pour ce long long long retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'occupations avec mes études et activités complémentaires ! Toutefois aucun abandon n'est a signalé et je tâcherai de continuer mes traductions de manière plus continue. Je vous remercie pour tous les ajouts en histoire favorite ! Ça me fait très plaisir que ma traduction vous plaise !_

 _Voici enfin la suite !_

 _PS : je suis intéressée par une bêta bien entendu toutefois je corrige au maximum mes erreurs de langue et je suis navrée pour celles qui persistent._

 _Pour Guest qui m'a laissé un message concernant le précédent chapitre, j'ai tâché de le retravailler ce qui est en partie la raison de mon retard toutefois ce chapitre est davantage complexe et donc je laisserais la précédente version en ligne tant que la nouvelle ne sera pas corrigée au maximum._

 _Chapitre 23 : Votre présence est toujours ici._

« Quel est son problème? » Lucius sursauta à la voix. Il était assis à côté du lit de Narcissa, serrant sa main froide dans la sienne. Derrière lui, Lord Voldemort se tenait sur le seuil, l'observant. Ses yeux rouges semblaient être plus féroces aujourd'hui Lucius pouvait les sentir percer son dos.

« Elle a une maladie, Mon Seigneur, la maladie de Lewd. » Répondit-il, fixant son visage immobile. Il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans la pièce.

« La maladie de l'inceste? » Demanda Voldemort, dégoûté. Lucius ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Ses lignées ont été étroitement cultivées, Mon Seigneur, la famille Black est connue pour le métissage ... » et avec le croisement, les sorciers ont parfois causé la maladie de Lewd. Qui recevait la maladie était un pur hasard. Narcissa était tellement malchanceuse d'être atteinte; elle n'aurait pas dû être punie pour quelque chose que ses ancêtres avaient fait. Lucius baissa la tête, lui tenant la main. Elle représentait son monde, et maintenant, maintenant la maladie avait pris le dessus.

« Elle l'a combattu la plus grande partie de sa vie, Mon Seigneur, les guérisseurs ont dit qu'elle survivrait et qu'elle combattrait la maladie avec succès, mais au cours de cette année, elle s'est répandue. » Elle a affecté le système immunitaire. Elle dévorait le corps et la magie de ses hôtes. Finalement, l'hôte s'affaiblirait et périrait. Narcissa s'était tellement battue ...

« A-t-il été testé? »

Il. Lucius aurait dû savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se soucierait pas beaucoup de Narcissa. L'homme était obsédé de tout ce qui se rapprochait d'Harrisson. « À la naissance, » murmura Lucius. « Ni lui ni Draco n'avaient la maladie à l'époque. »

« Alors, » siffla Voldemort. «C'était il y a plus de seize ans, Lucius, la maladie de Lewd peut se développer dans les premières années, ne les as-tu pas testées récemment? Lucius resta silencieux, caressant la main de Narcissa. « Je le veux testé. »

« Oui mon Seigneur. »

L'homme s'avança, dardant son regard sur Narcissa. Il y avait une légère moue à sa lèvre pendant qu'il l'étudiait et les yeux cramoisis étaient vides de toute émotion. «Sa mort le détruira», il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce. Lucius leva les yeux, voyant la photo que regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans leurs chambres privées, Narcissa avait accroché beaucoup de photos; photos qui démontraient toute l'émotivité d'une famille, pas leurs traditionnels masques de sang pur public. Il y avait une image en particulier que lui-même restait toujours debout à regarder avec émerveillement.

Harrison était embrassé par derrière par sa mère. Sur son visage figurait le plus grand sourire que Lucius avait jamais vu de son fils. Il riait, embrassant les bras de sa mère, l'attirant plus près. Narcissa avait l'air radieuse alors qu'elle jouait amoureusement avec la joue d'Harry.

«Je sais,» grinça Lucius, sentant sa gorge se contracter. Il se souvint avoir vu l'expression de Harrison alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

«Est-il au courant?»

«Oui, je lui ai dit plus tôt aujourd'hui.» Lucius lança au Seigneur des Ténèbres un sourire amer. «Bien sûr, il m'a reproché de lui avoir cacher la vérité avant de s'enfuir ... Quelque part ...»

«Savez-vous où il est allé?» Lucius savait, sans aucun doute, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercherait Harrison peu importe ce qu'il dirait pour essayer de le convaincre que le garçon avait besoin d'espace.

«Il a juste couru,» Lucius passa une main dans ses cheveux. «Quand il ne veut pas être trouvé, il disparaît avec succès, il le faisait petit garçon, se cachant toujours dans le manoir.» Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Il parlait beaucoup trop au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après le rituel, l'homme s'était éloigné de Lucius, le traitant facilement comme de la vermine. Maintenant, maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait à moitié indulgent. Peut-être que c'était parce que Harrison n'était plus à Poudlard et fragile, exposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ... il ne le savait pas. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne le saurait jamais.

Ses doigts d'araignées se posèrent sur le front de Narcissa. «Tu sais que j'aiderais à trouver un remède ...»

«Pour lui?» répondit Lucius amèrement. «Pas pour elle, mais pour lui.» Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et Lucius baissa les yeux. «Je m'excuse.»

«Je pense que tu connais la réponse à ta propre question, Lucius. Si je pouvais guérir sa mère, je le ferais, c'est trop tard pour ça, hélas, tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt. Voldemort donna un dernier regard à Narcissa avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

«Rappelle-toi de le faire tester, Lucius.»

-SSC-

«Euh, Harry?» interrogea Neville, ouvrant sa porte. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Comment pourrait-il en faire un grand quand il se sentait si vide? «Entre, j'ai entendu parler de ta mère Merlin, je suis tellement désolé, elle va bien?

Elle était en train de mourir. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis la nuit de l'effondrement, qui s'était passé il y a deux jours. Son père lui a dit que c'était une maladie de croisement ... ils les avaient tenus éloignés Draco et de lui tout ce temps. Elle pensait qu'elle était assez forte pour survivre avec ça en elle. Comme elle avait eu tort.

Il sentit sa gorge se contracter. Les larmes n'étaient pas encore tombées. Pas quand il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Narcissa était assez forte. Elle vivrait.

Harry le savait.

«En fait,» chuchota Harry en regardant par l'épaule de Neville à l'intérieur de la maison. «C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, je veux dire ... si c'est trop de problèmes, je peux toujours te parler plus tard, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un ...» divagua-t-il. C'était tout pour le spectacle, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, cette minute était ce qu'elle était. Il devait manipuler Neville quelques heures. Il en avait besoin. À l'origine, il avait voulu prolonger son jeu avec le Trio d'Or pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Mais les problèmes actuels l'ont amené à repenser son plan.

Il devait être occupé. Et avec sa mère malade, pourquoi ne pas occuper son esprit ailleurs?

«Ah, non, Harry, s'il te plaît, entre.» balbutia Neville en ouvrant la porte plus largement et s'écarta. «Grand-mère dort, elle adorerait te rencontrer, mais ...»

«Ça va,» chuchota Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Son Voyant tendit la main et caressa doucement Neville, le garçon se rapprocha inconsciemment. «Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire, avec la mort de Ron et tout. Encore une fois, il a enlevé le chagrin et la perte qu'il a vu dans Neville et l'a remplacé avec espoir et luminosité.

Les épaules de Neville se détendirent lorsqu'il fit signe à Harry de monter les escaliers. «C'est dur, je veux dire, Ron était mon meilleur ami et tout ...» Harry ricana dans le dos du garçon une fois qu'il se retourna. «Il était tout pour moi, nous avons tout partagé.»

Le manoir Londubat n'était pas spectaculaire. Il ne serait jamais capable d'égaler le manoir Malfoy. La combinaison des couleurs était chaude, avec du rouge et ... egh ... était-ce de l'or? Les couleurs de Gryffondor? Pathétique. Horriblement, pathétique. C'était la maison du garçon-qui-a-vécu et de sa grand-mère, rien d'extravagant. «Ouais, j'ai vu ça.» remarqua, Harry tournant au virage avec Neville.

Le Gryffondor l'a conduit dans sa chambre et Harry a essayé de réprimer un sourire. «Je suis désolé,» sourit Neville d'un air penaud. «Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ou à boire? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je pourrais vous obtenir quelque chose.» Quoi, pas d'elfes de maison?

«Je vais bien merci.» Harry tira ses manches, regardant autour de la chambre du garçon. C'était tout un sanctuaire de tous ses amis. Harry sentit ses lèvres se recourber alors qu'il regardait toutes les photos, en particulier au Trio d'Or. _Moi_... n'était pas fan de Londubat.

Neville fit un pas de plus, disant immédiatement à Harry qu'il était «prêt». Des yeux verts brillèrent sur le visage du garçon-qui-vit, l'étudiant. Harry tendit la main et repoussa les cheveux de Neville. «Tu sais, je t'envie.» chuchota Harry, avalant sa bile. Neville rougit, prêt à protester ... ce qu'il devrait faire, mais Harry l'interrompit. «Tu es puissant, tu es intelligent, tu es gentil et généreux ... tu as un coeur d'or.»

Il se détourna de Neville, ayant l'air honteux.

«Hey, Harry, ne parle pas comme ça, tu es autant ces choses que je suis. Neville s'approcha d'Harry.

«Non, je ne le suis pas,» murmura Harry. «Je suis la raison pour laquelle ma mère est malade.» Il laissa les mains hésitantes de Neville se poser sur ses épaules. Merlin. C'était difficile ... le toucher ... le mensonge ... mais il était fier de lui-même. C'était sa première manipulation, sa première marionnette. «Je suis tellement égoïste, c'est juste ... tout est en désordre/ gâchi.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?»

«Tu ne comprendrais pas, Neville, j'étais stupide d'être venu ici. »

«Je peux t'aider, Harry.» Bien sûr qu'il pourrait. Il avait un complexe de héros, après tout; stupide Gryffondor, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. «Tout ce dont tu as besoin, je peux t'aider.»

Harry se tourna et s'assit au bord du lit. Il joua avec le silence et sentit le matelas plonger tandis que Londubat s'asseyait à côté de lui. «Ma mère a été attaquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.» Un étrange bruit sortit de la poitrine de Neville. Probablement la confusion, après tout, n'était pas notoire pour les Malfoy qui suivaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres? «Tu pourrais penser, ou avoir entendu que Lucius est un Mangemort ...» commença Harry, sentant son estomac bondir d'anticipation.

«J'ai peut-être entendu ça quelque part.» commença Neville avec un peu d'hésitation.

Harry fit pivoter son corps et regarda droit dans les yeux du garçon. Neville était vulnérable en ce moment, avec la mort de son ami. Si Harry n'était pas un Voyant, il ne saurait pas si son plan fonctionnerait ou non, mais maintenant, avec la perte de Ron et son Voyant, il savait qu'il avait le garçon à ses crochets. Londubat n'était pas exactement connu pour être intelligent, même s'il l'était, il n'était pas de taille pour les manipulations d'Harry et de Voyant combinées.

«Eh bien, il est un Mangemort.» Neville se raidit. «Ma mère, mon frère et moi avons été déçus d'apprendre qu'il portait la marque, mais nous étions encore plus déçus quand il a accepté de nous donner à Voldemort tous les deux, Draco et moi.»

Ses doigts jouaient avec le paquet dans sa poche. «Draco et moi ne voulions pas devenir des Mangemorts, et ma mère, ma douce mère», s'interrompit-il en regardant le plafond. « Elle a essayé de nous protéger, elle a réussi, mais mon frère ne s'est pas échappé, vous avez vu ses brûlures l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas? »

Neville grimaça, l'air horrifié. «T'es sérieux?»

«Bien sûr que je le suis,» dit Harry un peu trop durement. Il apaisa les émotions agitées de Neville. «Il est à peine sorti vivant, je suis parti à cause de mon pouvoir ... mais ma mère a été maudite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Elle se débat avec un certain ... sort qu'il lui a donné ce jour-là. Harry baissa les yeux, secouant la tête. «Je ne sais pas si elle survivra.»

«Merlin, Harry ...»

Harry leva les yeux vers Neville, versant de la confiance et de la pitié. «J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore sur certaines manières/ certains moyens/ en quelques sorte, Neville.» Il a joué avec le paquet dans sa poche et l'a sorti. Il était enveloppé dans du tissu et sans toucher l'objet à l'intérieur; il a étalé le tissu et l'a montré à Neville.

Le garçon a sauté en arrière, respirant lourdement. «Le médaillon de Serpentard Où as-tu eu ça?» Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a donné ...

«Mon père-» bégaya-t-il exprès. «Mon père l'avait, je l'ai volé.» Il regarda les émeraudes étincelantes, se sentant attiré. «Vous connaissez les réunions que Dumbledore et moi avons eu? Je suis sûr que vous avez pris connaissance de nos réunions, Neville.» Il a vu la jalousie dans Neville et a dû cacher un sourire. Le garçon était si facile ... Merlin.

«Oui,» dit Neville dans un son étranglé, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le médaillon.

«Il m'a tout raconté sur les Horcruxes ... et en retour, je lui ai parlé de ma situation familiale, il m'a aussi dit qu'il vous avait enseigné l'histoire de Riddle ... ses Horcruxes en particulier.» Pas vraiment, j'ai juste Vu leurs réunions.

«Il vous a dit tout ça?» Neville semblait choqué, mais il se rapprochait lentement du feu qu'était Harry. Après tout, il était un idiot. Neville ne pensait pas, pendant un moment, qu'Harry l'avait vu dans une vision. Il pensait que si Harry connaissait Dumbledore et ses secrets, on pouvait lui faire confiance.

«Oui,» Harry désigna le médaillon. «Il est parti à la chasse aux autres Horcruxes ... et il est toujours là-bas, Neville. Il a partagé avec moi la Prophétie te concernant toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux de Londubat s'ébrouèrent. «Vraiment? Vous savez ...»

\- Que tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque, son cœur battait à tout rompre et le goût de la victoire était si proche ... Merlin. Il était proche, quelques pas de plus, quelques coups de plus ... sa marionnette serait complète. «C'est pourquoi je vous ai apporté ceci.» Neville regarda le médaillon. «Ce sera le dernier Horcruxe. Eh bien, ça et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et son serpent ... «

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse,» Neville referma sa bouche. «Je veux que ce salaud soit parti.» Dommage que le 'bâtard' ait voulu garder cet idiot vivant ...

Harry sourit légèrement, arrachant le médaillon lorsque Neville tendit la main. «Pas encore, tu ne peux pas encore le toucher, Neville, tu vois, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier les effects des horcruxs , j'ai charmé ce médaillon pour que quand quelqu'un le touche, la malédiction ronge leur magie Ils seront considérablement affaiblis ... » Il se pencha lentement vers le visage de Neville. Le garçon se pencha en arrière, loin de lui. «C'est pourquoi je te donnerai une boîte pour la porter. Tu la livreras toi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres, déguisée bien sûr ...»

«Quoi ?» Neville pâlit. «Tu veux que je le lui livre?»

Harry fronça les sourcils tristement, battant ses cils d'une manière paresseuse. Neville rougit dans la luxure, détournant les yeux pour se rassembler. «Tu seras habillé d'une robe de Mangemort. J'ai un ensemble juste pour toi, une fois que tu seras dans la cachette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu demanderas à quelqu'un qui t'arrête d'avoir un paquet d'Harrison Malfoy au Seigneur des ténèbres, et s'ils essaient de vous le prendre, dites-leur que c'est une affaire privée entre Harrison Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Répéta Harry « Ils vous laisseront seuls, je n'en doute pas. »

«Ils ne seront pas suspicieux?» Demanda Neville confus. «Je pensais que tu étais un traître ...»

Harry soupira, ayant l'air honteux. «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressent quelque chose pour moi ... si tu veux.» Neville avait l'air désemparé. Fou... .Idiot! «Il prend des partenaires au lit, Neville, il m'a violé ...» Il passa sa main libre le long de son bras, l'air malade. «Il veut me garder comme animal de compagnie Merlin. Neville, je me sens si sale.»

Il laissa une fausse larme couler sur sa joue. «Si je pouvais être dans ta position, je le ferais.» Dit-il férocement. «Je veux être celui qui le lui livre ...»

«Putain,» chuchota Neville. Harry sentit son dégoût et sa pitié. C'était parfait, il était parfait. «Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, je n'ai jamais su que ce genre de choses s'était produit ...» Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas su. Harry ricana mentalement. Neville était trop protégé pour son propre bien.

Londubat tendit la main pour caresser l'épaule d'Harry. «Dis-moi quel est le reste du plan, Harry. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'abattre.»

Bien.

«Rien n'est vraiment trop difficile ... Une fois que vous arrivez près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous lui dites que vous avez une livraison de ma part. Naturellement, il la prendra et quand il l'ouvrira et touchera le médaillon à mains nues, il va extrêmement s'affaiblir et ca sera à vous de frapper. Je vais vous donner l'épée de Gryffondor, Neville. Et vous pognardez ce bâtard, vous comprenez ? Poignardez-le, le médaillon et le serpent.

Neville avait l'air stupéfait. «Le médaillon va-t-il vraiment l'affaiblir?» Les yeux verts ont flashés. Encore une fois, il a instillé de la confiance et de la détermination dans le garçon.

«Doutes-tu de moi ? Dumbledore a accepté le sort... tu sais sa main gantée? Je suis sûr que tu l'as vu ternir. Neville hocha la tête, grimaçant à la mémoire. «C'est parce qu'il a touché la bague des Gaunt, il y avait le même sort que sur ce médaillon, Dumbledore a à peine survécu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera toujours le même, il sera complètement affaibli.» Harry fit signe au médaillon de se rapprocher du garçon. «Voulez-vous l'essayer?»

«Non,» Neville était vert. «Je crois en toi et Dumbledore.» Il a fait une pause. «Mais je n'ai pas l'épée de Gryffondor, c'est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.»

«Neville,» lança Harry. «Tu ne penses pas qu'il est au courant de ce plan ? Quand je lui rendrai visite ce soir, il me demandera quelle est ta réponse ... Quand je lui dirai que tu es tout à fait d'accord, il me donnera l'épée de Gryffondor. Londubat hocha la tête. «Bien, maintenant,» Harry plaça le médaillon dans le mouchoir et dans la poche de sa robe. «Je vais vous donner un portoloin, juste au cas où les choses ne marcheraient pas comme elles le devraient.» Neville avait l'air soulagé.

«Ok, bien,» il sourit à Harry et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha en avant. «Je veux que ça marche, Harry, pour le monde sorcier et pour toi. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup souffert de lui ... Je voudrais améliorer ça, tu as tellement souffert en silence, veux-tu t'ouvrir à moi après tout ça? Peut-on être amis? Ou ... peut-être plus?» Il se pencha plus près et Harry déglutit, sentant les douces lèvres du garçon toucher les siennes.

Neville était trop ... trop mou. Et pas velouté soyeux, doux - c'était ... un peu mou et trop ... doux. Harry poussa un gémissement choqué quand Neville le repoussa durement sur le lit, leurs lèvres toujours reliées entre elles. Harry supposait que le propre désespoir de Neville et l'influence d'Harry sur Seer rendaient le garçon beaucoup plus confiant. Cela, plus le fait que le garçon pensait probablement qu'il allait participer à une mission de sauvegarde en direct, et décida de ... faire les choses qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Et pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, Harry pouvait sentir l'âme de Jedusor à l'intérieur de Neville qui ronronnait d'excitation.

«Tu es si ... beau ...» gronda Neville d'une voix rauque. «Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi beau que toi.» Ses mains parcouraient la taille et les hanches fines d'Harry, tirant sur le pantalon.

Merlin, c'était en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Ses mains poussèrent sur la poitrine de Neville, repoussant ses lèvres sanglantes. «Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant, Neville, avec ma mère et tout ...»

«Oh Merlin, je suis vraiment un connard, je suis désolé.» Neville était complètement rouge alors qu'il se dégageait d'Harry. «Après tout ce que tu as traversé, je suis un con.»

Harry soupira d'agacement. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Londubat commençait à avoir ses derniers nerfs. «Tout va bien, Neville.» Harry sourit au garçon, passant ses doigts sur le cou sensible. «La prochaine fois que nous ferons cela, nous devrons nous positionner de la bonne façon.» Neville fronça les sourcils de confusion.

Egh, garçon stupide.

«Je suis au-dessus, amour.» expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait le petit cadre d'Harry de haut en bas. «Vraiment?» il a couiné. Les joues de Londubat devinrent rouges. «Désolé,» il détourna le regard vers Harry. «Je me sens tellement ... connecté avec toi, tu sais ? C'est bizarre, je ne me sens à l'aise auprès de toi que depuis la mort de Ron. » Neville baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

«Es-tu sûr de vouloir traverser tout cela?» Harry changea de sujet. «Nous pouvons toujours le reporter.» Non, nous ne pouvons pas.

«Non, non,» Neville secoua la tête avec fureur. «C'est mon fardeau à porter, je suis celui qui est destiné à tuer Voldemort, il est temps que je le fasse. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. «Harry?» S'étant levé, Harry haussa un sourcil, baissant les yeux sur le garçon. «Après tout, je me demandais si vous et moi pouvions ... approfondir notre relation ... Je n'ai jamais été avec un garçon et je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais envie de l'être. Mais avec toi, c'est tellement bon.»

Harry sourit gentiment, à l'intérieur, il crachait avec dégoût. «Bien sûr, Neville, je te montrerai des choses que je suis sûr que tu apprécieras.» Il se pencha en avant et caressa les lèvres du garçon des siennes. Immédiatement, Jedusor a approfondi, le tenant avec possessivité. Et Harry savait, dès que Neville avait tiré sur ses mains pour saisir son visage, que Jedusor prenait la relève.

Il recula, les yeux s'élargissant alors qu'il voyait des yeux cramoisis le fixer. Ce n'était pas le Voldemort qu'il connaissait, non, c'était une âme plus jeune de Jedusor. «Magnifique» murmura Neville avec Jedusor, en souriant.

Les yeux rouges fondirent en bleu une fois qu'Harry se retira plus loin. Inquiétant. Ce devait être parce qu'ils étaient Compagnons. L'âme de Jedusor à l'intérieur de Londubat s'éveillait quand elle était autour d'Harry. Il l'a reconnu comme son Compagnon, le seul qui lui correspondait en terme de pouvoir. Harry préférait légèrement l'esprit plus jeune de Riddle à l'ancien. Il l'a reconnu comme un égal.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tirant ses manches. Neville était essoufflé et excité, s'effondrant sur le lit. «A très bientôt, Neville, je te donnerai les robes du Mangemort, l'épée et la boîte contenant le médaillon.» Il sourit au garçon. «Bonne chance, mon amour.»

«Merci ...» souffla Neville.

Maintenant ... à la phase deux sur quatre.

«Il est plutôt tard, Harrison. Quelque chose est-il arrivé? Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il faisait noir, seule une petite bougie éclairait les ombres.

«Oui, Directeur, quelque chose ne va pas.» Harry entra dans le bureau, regardant autour de lui. Ses yeux atterrirent sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle scintillait dans la vitrine. «Si je pouvais avoir un moment de votre temps, monsieur?» Ses doigts trempaient sous son col et jouaient avec la chaîne d'or.

Avec plaisir, il regarda les yeux du directeur suivre le mouvement, s'assombrissant. «Est-ce ta mère? Tu veux parler d'elle?»

«Ma mère va beaucoup mieux, merci.» Il répondit facilement, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises sans y être invité. Dumbledore et lui avaient de nombreuses conversations proches depuis la fin du rituel et Harry avait prévu sa revanche. Les conversations étaient toujours forcées, fausses - des deux côtés. Mais ... que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment forcer Dumbledore. L'homme avait de solides boucliers d'Occlumancie. Même son voyant avait du mal à les traverser.

« Vraiment ? » Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, venant se placer contre son bureau. Intéressant. Il ne s'était pas assis. Il semblait que Dumbledore avait mordu à son appât. «La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ...»

«Elle va bien,» dit Harry, le croyant lui-même. Elle allait bien. Merlin, elle était une forte sorcière. Une maladie ne pouvait pas l'abattre si facilement. «En fait, j'aimerais vous parler de Neville.» Il tira une nouvelle fois la chaîne autour de son cou, souriant à nouveau alors que Dumbledore le regardait encore une fois. «Je suis juste ... Je suis déçu, vraiment, je voulais l'apprécier un peu plus longtemps, mais il semble que mon temps soit écoulé.»

Les yeux bleus se durcirent et se rétrécirent. «De quoi parlez-vous?» Dumbledore se redressa.

«Neville et moi avons eu un plan pour faire tomber Tom Jedusor.» Harry regarda son doigt emmêlé dans la chaîne et le laissa retomber sous ses vêtements. «Est-ce que Neville est comme un petit-fils pour vous, Directeur?» Harry tirait doucement sur la chaîne, les yeux verts tout lumineux.

«Tu es comme lui,» dit Dumbledore avec ardeur, son aura s'étendant. «Vous deux êtes la même personne, le même monstre, qu'avez-vous fait à Neville?»

«Je ne lui ai rien fait,» dit Harry d'une voix trainante. «Je viens juste de configurer un plan qui l'aiderait à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Juste ce que tu voulais, non ? Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il soit le héros, pour être le héros tout puissant ...» Harry s'interrompit, souriant au vieil homme. «Il va rendre visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres demain. Sa tête est si grosse ...»

La magie de Dumbledore se déchaîna et frappa Harry. Son petit cadre était collé rigidement à la chaise, incapable de déplacer autre chose que ses yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et Dumbledore a fait un pas en avant. Il regarda les doigts noueux attraper le médaillon autour de son cou et le tirer sur lui. «n..non ...» souffla Harry, respirant à travers le sortilège de Dumbledore. L'homme baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec le médaillon dans sa main.

«Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Harrison, toi et Tom vous ressemblez beaucoup,» Dumbledore se promena autour de son bureau, portant le médaillon de Serpentard dans ses doigts. Il leva les yeux gravement vers Harry gelé. «Vous êtes tous les deux très arrogants.»

Harry le regarda, regardant l'homme saisir l'épée de Gryffondor dans la vitrine. Merlin ... il allait le faire ...

«Après avoir détruit l'Horcruxe, tu seras placé en garde à vue, je crains de ne plus pouvoir te faire confiance. » Dumbledore plaça le médaillon sur le bureau. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait Dumbledore retirer l'épée. «C'est dommage que nous vous perdions, vous êtes un sorcier très fort.»

Et avec cela, il a fait tomber l'épée et a percé le médaillon.

Il a crié et Harry a crié.

Et puis il sourit alors que l'emprise de Dumbledore sur lui avait disparu. Il regarda à travers ses yeux affamés alors que Dumbledore haletait, tenant sa main gantée contre sa poitrine. La main enroulée autour de l'épée laissait échapper la poignée.

Se levant de la chaise, Harry se fendit le cou, faisant un pas en avant. «Et vous, Directeur, êtes si prévisible.» Harry regarda le médaillon détruit puis Dumbledore. «Vous voyez, Directeur, ce n'était pas le vrai Horcruxe, c'était un faux.» Le vieil homme crachait du sang, les yeux écarquillés et douloureux. «Je savais que vous me poignarderez dans le dos le moment où vous pourriez prendre l'Horcruxe. Je savais que vous l'aviez vu dès qu'il me l'avait donné.» Dit Harry souriant. «Il y a six ans ... à l'âge de onze ans, vous avez vu l'Horcrux autour de moi et depuis, vous avez essayé de trouver des façons de me manipuler ...»

Dumbledore s'effondra sur le sol derrière son bureau, frissonnant et sifflant. Le sang qui sortait de sa bouche tachait sa barbe et tombait sur le sol en gouttelettes sucrées. Harry s'arrêta devant l'épée de Gryffondor, le considérant. Sortant un gant de son manteau, il l'enfila et toucha la poignée de l'épée. C'était chaud, mais pas aussi chaud que ça l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas de gants.

«Regardez ça,» souffla Harry en levant l'épée. «Un Serpentard utilisant l'épée de Gryffondor, ironique, n'est-ce pas?» Il baissa les yeux sur Dumbledore. L'homme souffrait du projet avec lequel Harry avait trimé au cours des dernières semaines. C'était complètement sombre et puissant. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'énergie et de pouvoir pour le créer. Mais il a réussi. À l'extérieur, il dégageait des vibrations sombres, des vibrations qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celles d'un Horcruxe.

Et quiconque a tenté de le détruire était détruit de l'intérieur. Même l'épée de Gryffondor ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle. Harry était très fier de sa création. Voldemort n'y avait même pas pensé ...

«Vous savez ce qui serait encore plus ironique, Albus?» murmura doucement Harry. «Si un Gryffondor mourait par l'épée de Gryffondor.» La bouche d'Harry se tordit alors qu'il regardait la lutte magique de Dumbledore pour l'aider. C'était inefficace, bien sûr.

«Vous allez ... vous perdrez, tout comme lui.»

«Tu compares Tom et moi ensemble, Dumbledore ... comme si tu ne savais pas que nous étions des répliques presque exactes les unes des autres.» Harry eut un petit rire noir. «Nous sommes ressemblons, oui, et nous réussirons ... dommage que tu meurs déjà de toute façon. Mais je suppose que j'ai ma part de responsabilité. .»

«Toi stupide ... enfant ...» Dumbledore sourit à travers ses dents ensanglantées. «La mort est encore la prochaine grande aventure.» Harry perdit son sourire, grimaçant. Pythia avait dit ça ... «Et c'est pour ça que vous lui ressemblez ... si lâche de la mort ...»

Harry renversa sa tête et rit, serrant plus fort l'épée. «Ah, c'est là que tu as tort, vieux fou. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. En fait, je l'accueille à ce moment de ma vie ... Tu penses que tu es tout haut et puissant ...» cracha Harry, sentant la rage dans sa poitrine.

«Tu n'es rien qu'un enfant ...» Enfant.

Enfant.

Dumbledore a poussé et poussé ...

Et Harry grogna. «Je ne suis pas un enfant.» Il leva l'épée et la descendit visant la poitrine de Dumbledore. L'homme frissonna quand l'épée trancha son corps et se connecta au plancher de bois au-dessous de lui.

L'homme se releva une fois de plus, sa magie crachant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Et puis il n'était plus.

Harry respira profondément, son visage éclaboussé de gouttelettes cramoisies de son ennemi. «Et la vengeance n'a jamais eu un si bon goût ...» Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent alors qu'ils enlevaient l'épée du corps du vieux fou. Avec sa magie, il a gelé les portraits en place. Ils ne seraient jamais capables de parler un mot à ce sujet de toute façon. Pas avant que Harry ne les ait dégelés.

Regardant l'épée couverte de sang et le corps, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant. C'était son deuxième meurtre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il regardait les yeux sans vie de Dumbledore. Voir le corps ... ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que lorsqu'il avait pris sa revanche. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il faisait et il supposait que cela devrait être normal. Il ne voulait pas devenir un tueur de sang-froid.

Mais il voulait vraiment se venger de ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort.

S'il gardait cette morale personnelle, il supposait qu'il ne se transformerait pas en quelque chose dont il aurait honte. Il ne tuerait jamais de sang-froid. Il devait y avoir une raison ou il ne commettrait pas de meurtre. Les Assassins respectaient le code d'honneur. Ils tuaient seulement ceux qui avaient commis des crimes ou qui méritaient les tueries ...

Harry se secoua, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il avait besoin de continuer. Son plan n'était pas encore fini.

-SSC-

Snape joua avec le masque du Mangemort alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du château. Les salles étaient vides et sombres, lui rappelant que c'était les vacances. Il était convoqué pour des raisons inconnues. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'appelait généralement jamais aussi tard dans la nuit.

«Vous m'avez dit un jour Professeur ...» Séverus s'arrêta, ses yeux s'élargissant alors qu'il apercevait Harrison Malfoy assis calmement sur un banc, regardant par terre. Le clair de lune jouait sur une lame qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le métal luisait, l'aveuglant presque.

«Vous m'avez dit une fois que tant que je continuerais mes études et que je me pousserais magiquement, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'intégrer. » murmura Harry. Snape se tendit, s'arrêtant. «Vous avez dit que les gens me suivraient et me demanderaient de faire attention à eux.»

Silence.

«Je n'oublierai jamais cela.» Harry sourit mélancoliquement à la lune. Snape regarda ses doigts caresser la poignée de l'épée, faisant tournoyer la pointe sur le sol. «Vous m'avez dit ça quand je me sentais comme si je n'étais personne. J'étais jeune et stupide et je ne prenais pas vos mots à cœur. Mais maintenant, je suis assis ici, je repense à la façon dont vous aviez raison. Snape regarda Harrison se lever, il semblait encore pire à la lumière du clair de lune.

«Parce que vous m'avez aidé quand j'étais au plus bas, je vous rendrai la faveur.» Harry commença à s'éloigner. Snape ne pouvait que regarder alors que le garçon se frayait un chemin dans le couloir. «N'allez pas à la réunion ce soir, Séverus, sauf si vous êtes prêt à être torturé à mort. Rentrez dans votre chambre et réfléchissez longuement à votre alliance.

La chair de poule parcourut ses bras alors que Harrison murmurait ses derniers mots.

Regardant son masque, il fronça les sourcils.

-SSC-

 _Il lui tenait la main, tremblant._

 _Lord Voldemort se retourna dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés._

 _Et puis il n'était plus dans son corps, mais observait de l'extérieur son Compagnon enfoui dans son corps sans vie. Autour de lui, Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy se tenaient debout, le visage lourd de pertes. Autour de lui, la pièce crépitait de magie brute, gelant les sommiers et les cadres. La pièce était remplie de chagrin et il se sentit noyé dedans._

 _Harrison leva la tête, le visage absent des larmes, alors qu'ils fixaient sa mère morte._

Puis Voldemort s'assit dans son lit, ramassant sa cape et quittant la pièce d'un seul geste. Avant de disparaître, il posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Fronçant les sourcils, il le tira en arrière, fixant l'humidité humide.

Larmes.

Son match l'avait fait pleurer.

Grimaçant à cette pensée, il se précipita dans le couloir.

Bien qu'il veuille éviter ces émotions, Harrison l'appelait inconsciemment. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel.


End file.
